Winter's Child
by Alceme
Summary: Even though she was born as the younger twin of God's Light, Mizuki was different from the rest of the Zweilt warriors. Her eyes, and her purpose for living were different. After all, being God's Heart means more than just the title.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright this is my first Uraboku fanfiction. This idea just popped into my head one day during summer school and my friend read the draft and encouraged me to write it. So here goes!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku._**

* * *

><p>'Yuki!" yelled a young girl with silver hair and blue eyes as she ran towards her twin brother. Turning around, Yuki's amber green eyes widened and he smiled as the girl ran towards him. Just as the girl was two in front of him, her foot hit a rock and she fell face first onto the dirt.<p>

"Mizuki!" yelled Yuki as he ran to this twin sister who just sat up and grinned with dirt smeared all over her face.

"Hehe," smiled Mizukii and Yuki smiled as he helped her stand up and dusted off her clothes.

"You need to be more careful Mizu," and Mizuki smiled at her brother when the two heard voices calling their names in the distance. Looking over at the orphanage, the twins saw their caretaker waving at them while a middle-age couple stood next to her.

"Yuki-kun! Mizuki-chan! These people are here to meet you!" and Yuki and Mikzuki looked at the couple smiling at them.

"Are they going to separate us?" whispered Mizuki when Yuki reached over and grabbed her hand causing Mizuki looked up at her brother who smiled.

"It'll be alright, we won't be separated, I promise," and Mizuki slowly nodded and the two walked towards the couple. Once the four were situated in the dining room of the orphanage, the couple smiled at them.

"My name is Kazehaya Hiro, this is my wife Fuyumi," introduced the man and the woman smiled at Yuki but avoided Mizuki.

"You look a lot like Kira," she smiled before the smiled on her face disappeared and was replaced by sobs. "Kira," cried Fuyumi and Hiro placed an arm around her shoulders before he looked at the twins.

"The truth is, our son, Kira, died five months ago, eversince, my wife's been like this, so we wanted to adopt a boy but it turns out that you are a fraternal twin," and Hiro looked over at Mizuki who understood the situation.

"So you're here to take my brother?" she whispered and Yuki's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," answered Hiro and Mizuki silently stood up and walked out of the room.

"Mizuki-," started Yuki when he felt a pair of hands grab his arm and he turned to see Fuyumi desperately holding onto him.

"Please come, you'll live in Kira's room, it'll be perfect!" she cried but Yuki pulled away and ran out of the room.

"Mizu!" yelled Yuki as he ran around the building to see Mizuki standing infront of the oak tree. Hearing footsteps, Mizuki turned to see Yuki and forced a smile on her face.

"Yuki,"

"Mizuki, are you okay?" asked Yuki and Mizuki nodded before she looked back at the orphanage.

"I'm fine,don't worry about me,"

"I'm not going to go with them," and Mizuki snapped up at his comment.

"What are you talking about? You have to go!" but Yuki shook his head before he looked at her.

"I'm not going to leave you," and Mizuki's eyes widened before she looked down.

"Yuki, please," she begged but Yuki just looked away.

"You're my sister, I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to do what our parents did to us," and Mizuki's eyes widened before she looked at Yuki who stared back at her with a determined look.

"Yuki, don't tell me you still-," but Yuki looked away.

"I'm not going to be like them, I'm not going to leave anyone behind," and after a few moments Mizuki looked up.

"Alright then, it's a promise," she smiled as she held up her pinkie. Yuki stared at her hand before he looked up.

"What happens if one breaks the promise?" and Mizuki looked up in thought for a second.

"How about we owe one person 100 favors the next time they meet?" and Yuki smiled before he crossed his pinkie with hers.

"Then, it's a promise," and two smiled at each other.

**3 weeks later…**

"_That's the 6__th__ couple who wanted to adopt Yuki," _whispered the caretakers as the twins walked out of the room holding hands. As they headed outside, more whipers filled the room.

"_I heard that she cast a curse of some of the students at school,"_

"_She's a witch, I heard her whisper an incantation once,"_

Mizuki flinched at the comments and her eyes looked down. Yuki looked over to see Mizuki's eyes downcast as they passed the whisperings of the caretakers and the other children. Yuki stared at her before he tightened his grasp on her hand causing her to look up at him and Yuki smiled back at her.

"It's okay, ignore them," and Mizuki paused before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you, Yuki," when a rock hit Mizuki's arm and the two stopped walking and they turned their heads to see three boys glaring at them with rocks in their hands.

"What do you want?" asked Yuki when the boy in the middle smirked and he threw his rock at Mizuki, hitting her leg.

"Go away!" the boy yelled as he threw another one.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" yelled Yuki but the three ignored him as they started to throw more rocks at Mizuki who glared at them.

"What are you doing!"

"We're getting rid of the witch!" yelled the boy and Yuki grabbed his shirt.

"What did you call my sister?" he demanded and the boy smirked.

"A witch and Yuki's grip tightened.

"What?" he asked.

"Think about it, her silver hair, pale complextion, and her eye, and no one wants her! Also, I heard she cast a curse on one of the kids at school!" and both Mizuki and Yuki's eyes widened before he punched him.

"My sister's not a witch!" yelled Yuki when one of the other boys ran over and punched his stomach knocking him down.

"Shut up! She also got you under her spell!"

"Yuki!" yelled Mizuki when the air around the five became frigid.

"What the heck!" yelled the boys when they saw Mizuki glaring at them, the wind blowing her silver hair everywhere and her blue eyes were glowing.

"Leave us alone!" she yelled and a sudden gust of wind hit the boys, knocking them off their feet.

"You witch!" the three yelled and one of them picked up a rock.

"Begone you witch!" he yelled and he threw the rock which hit Mizuki's head and she fell. When she felt something warm trickle down her face, Mizuki, placed her hand her hand on her forehead and when she pulled her hand back, her eyes widened when she saw blood all over it.

"That's what you get witch!" yelled the boys and Mizuki turned her head to see all the other orphan kids watching her with horror struck eyes.

'_Why are they just staring? Why aren't they helping us?' _when she felt a rock hit her arm and she looked up to see a girl with pigtails, Ran, from what she remembered staring down at her with a horrified expression.

"Go away witch!" she yelled as threw another rock and Mizuki raised her hands to block the rocks when the others joined in and soon every orphan started to throw rocks at her. As she was pelted with rocks, Mizuki stared at the ground as tears threatened to fall.

'_Why?' _she thought when the shower of rocks suddenly stopped and Mizuki looked up to see Yuki standing infront of her with his arms wide open.

"Stop it!" he yelled and the others hesitated when Ran threw her rock hitting Yuki's arm.

"Yuki-kun, she has you under her spell! Snap out of it!" she yelled and soon the others joined in and soon everyone was throwing rocks at the two while chanting

"Witch! Go away witch!" over and over again.

"Yuki!" yelled Mizuki as she watched her twin brother being hit with multiple rocks when she felt the emotions of the other kids. Fear, hatred, and jealousy, filled her head and Mizuki looked up at the other kids who were angrily throwing rocks at her and Yuki when they heard the shouts of the caretakers and the other orphans scrambled away. Once they were gone, Yuki's knees buckled and he fell down.

"Yuki!" yelled Mizuki as she ran over to him and Yuki looked up to see Mizuki's worried expression.

"I'm fine," and he wiped away the tears on Mizuki's face.

"Idiot! They were targeting me! Why did you interfere!" and Yuki looked at Mizuki and pulled her into a hug.

"Because you're my little sister," and Mizuki's eyes widened as she put her arms around Yuki.

"They hate me here," she whispered and Yuki's grip on her tightened.

"Its going to be okay Mizu, I promise," and Mizuki nodded as tears fell down her face.

"Mizuki-chan! Yuki-kun! Are you two alright?" asked one of the caretakers, Yashino Kyoko as she ran up to find the twins holding onto each other crying. Noticing the blood on Mizuki's face and the numerous bruises on Yuki's arms and legs, Kyoko helped the twins and steered them to the infirmary while trying to comfort them to the best of her ability.

Unknown to the three, a figure watched the entire confrontation from the window of his offce. As he saw how the other orphans treated the silver haired girl, the head of the orphanage, Ichinose Hiroki frowned when he heard knocking on his door and he turned his head to see Kyoko walk in.

"How are they?" he asked and Kyoko looked down.

"Mizuki-chan had to get stitches on her forehead and Yuki-kun has numerous bruises on his arms and legs," and Hiroki nodded before he looked out the window.

"Sakurai Mizuki, it seems she's causing trouble here," and Kyoko slowly nodded.

"The other children refuse to associate with her and every couple who wants Yuki-kun refuse to even look at Mizuki-chan, as a result, Yuki-kun refuses to be adopted," and Hiroki took in the information before he looked at Kyoko.

"Send me Sakurai Mizuki in a few days," and Kyoko looked at him.

"What are you planning?" and Hiroko just turned around.

"You'll see,"

**….**

Hearing a knock at his door, Hiroki turned his head as Mizuki walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked and Hiroki

"Yes, come sit, Mizuki-chan," he smiled gesturing to the couch. Once she was sitting down, Hiroki looked down at her and the smile on his face disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"It seems we have a small problem with you, Mizuki-chan," and Mizuki tensed up as he continued. "I heard that a couple days ago, some of the orphans started to mess with you and your brother," and Hiroki paused to see Mizuki nod.

"What happened?" he asked and Mizuki looked down at her hands.

"They were calling me witch¸ Yuki tried to stop them but everyone else joined in," and Hiroki nodded before he leaned forward and crossed his fingers.

"Also, it has come to my attention that in the past three months, six couples have offered to adopt your brother, but he refused, why is that?" and Mizuki looked down.

"Because of me,"

"So your precious brother declined 7 offers to be adopted and was even hurt because of you?" and Mizuki slowly nodded as tears fell down her face and Hiroki stared at her before sighing.

"What if we send you to another orphanage?" he asked and Mizuki snapped up.

"What?" and Hiroki continued.

"It seems that your brother is very popular with everyone but because he refuses to be separated from you, I'm worried that he will never be adopted,"

"So you want me to leave and be separated from my own brother?" yelled Mizuki as she stood up and glared at Hiroki who looked up and smiled.

"Think about it, if you leave, your brother will be adopted and will live a happy life," and Mizuki gaped at him.

"But he's my brother!"

"Think of what's best for you brother," and Mizuki's eyes widened before Hiroki placed an envelope on the coffee table.

"This is the information of the orphanage you will be send to along with your new school, you leave tomorrow night,". The way he spoke infuriated Misuki as she stood up and glared at him, her blue eyes slightly glowing as the temperature of the room suddenly dropped. Noticing this, Hiroki looked up at Mizuki who was glaring at him.

"This is absurd! You can't separate family members from each other!" yelled Mizuki and Hiroki only laughed.

"I'm not forcing you to separate from your brother, I'm encouraging you to do what's best for your brother and yourself," and Mizuki clenched her fists.

"You're lying," she whispered as she made her way to the door, but Hiroki's words stopped her.

"If you really want to help your brother, you'll do as I say," and Mizuki paused before she walked out of the room. Once she was gone, Hiroki leaned back and brushed some of his hair out of eyes revealing a black mark on his forehead. When he looked down, his eyes were yellow and he smiled revealing inhumanely sharp teeth.

**...**

As she walked towards her room, Mizuki noticed that none of the kids approached her and she felt the fear and anger they felt. When she reached her and Yuki's room, she saw five other kids sitting next to Yuki laughing with him, but when they saw her, all of them looked at her with horror before running away. Noticing her standing by the door, Yuki smiled as he walked over.

"Hi," and Mizuki smiled when she saw a bruise on his left cheek. Noticing her gaze, Yuki touched his cheek. "Its fine, I used the its alright incantation you taught me, it doesn't hurt anymore," but he flinched when Mizuki poked his cheek.

"Liar," and Yuki laughed.

"It didn't hurt a few minutes ago, I think the spell wore off, cast if for me Mizuki," and Mizuki smiled before she touched his cheek and closed her eyes.

"Katami, wakachita, yagadanse. Katami, wakachita, yagadanse," and Yuki smiled when Mizuki pulled her hand away.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" he yelled and Mizuki smiled at him and Yuki grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go!" he cheered as he led Mizuki outside. While they were walking, Mizuki looked at her brother with a sad smile as the words the head of the orphanage said echoed in her head.

_'I need to leave, for Yuki's sake,'_

**...**

During the middle of the night, Mizuki stood in the middle of her room with a bag in her arms and a small suitcase next to her. Looking over to the bed adjacent to hers, Mizuki smiled as she saw Yuki soundly sleeping. Placing a letter on his desk, Mizuki touched the fading bruise on Yuki's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I don't think I can keep our promise for a while," and tears fell down her face as she looked at her brother.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered before she walked out of the room to see Hiroki standing in the hallway.

"You're doing a good thing," and Mizuki slowly nodded before she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay first chapter is done! Yay me!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi!_**

**_Okay so here's chapter 2!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Uraboku_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The loud and bustling noises of the city filled Mizuki's ears as she stepped out of the train station with her baggage close to her. As she stared in awe at the grand city, she noticed that people were starting to stare at her. Confused, Mizuki looked around when she felt a tug on her arm and she turned to see a boy about her age pointing at her hair.<p>

"Is that your natural hair color?" and Mizuki stared at him when she realized what he was talking about and she pulled a strand of her in front of her and frowned. Her silver hair practically glowed due to the bright lights of the city.

"So is it?" asked the boy and Mizuki slowly nodded and the boy just looked at her. "Freak," and Mizuki flinched as the boy walked away. Looking around, Mizuki smiled when she saw a street vendor selling hats. Running over, Mizuki grabbed one of the many hats from the stand and stuffed her silver hair in it. When she looked at her reflection, two strands of her silver surrounded her face and Mizuki smiled. Noticing her actions, the owner looked at the young girl with a small smile.

"Are you new in the city?" and Mizuki turned and slowly nodded her head and the man looked at her. "But aren't you a little too young to be wandering around this city by yourself? Where are you parents?" and Mizuki's eyes widened before she looked down.

"I don't have any," and the man's eyes widened before he looked at the girl with pity before he patted her head.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, where are you headed?" and Mizuki looked up.

"Tokyo Orphanage and the man nodded when he noticed Mizuki pulling money out of her pocket and he raised his hand.

"It's okay, you can take it the hat, free of charge," and Mizuki's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" and the man nodded causing the silver-haired girl to smile.

"Thank you!" she yelled before she walked away.

Opening his eyes, Yuki blinked before he looked around the room.

"Good Morning Mizu-," started Yuki when he realized that the bed across the room was empty and all of Mizuki's belongings were gone.

"Mizuki?" whispered Yuki before his eyes widened and he ran out of the room. AS he ran around, Yuki's eyes frantically searched his twin when he ran into someone and he looked up to see K frantically searched his twin when he ran into someone and he looked up to see Koko staring down at him.

"Yuki-kun? What's wrong?" and Yuki looked up at her.

"Where's Mizuki?" he asked to which Kyoko to look away before she knelt down and held Yuki by his shoulders.

"Yuki-kun, Mizuki-chan left the orphanage last night," and Yuki eyes widened before he fought off Kyoko's grip and ran outside. When he was by the sakura tree, yuki fell onto his knees and let started to sob.

"Mizuki!"

Whispers filled Mizuki's ears as she walked through the halls of the new orphanage.

"New girl?" whispered many and Mizuki ignored their voices but flinched when she felt their emotions. Curiosity and sympathy filled her mind as Mizuki pulled her hat on her head tightly, hiding all of her silver hair. Once she was at the door, Mizuki's guide turned and smiled down at the younger girl.

"Okay, this will be your room Sakurai-san, remember, you have school tomorrow so get some rest!" and Mizuki slowly nodded before she entered her designated room. Once she was inside, Mizuki pulled the hat off and she looked around the empty room. As she looked around, the image of her time with her brother entered her head and Mizuki collapsed onto the ground as tears fell down her face.

"Yuki," she whispered as she curled up into a ball and let her tears overwhelm her.

As she walked behind the teacher, Mizuki checked to see if all of her hair was securely hidden in her hat. At the door of the classroom, Nonoko turned to face the younger girl with a smile plastered on her face.

"Okay, Sakurai-san, please enter after I say so," she said and Mizuki only nodded before Nonoko whipped around and entered the classroom. Once she was inside, Nonoko cleared her throat to get the attention of the thirty students in the room.

"All right guys, today we have a new student?" smiled Nonoko and a wave of whispers filled the room. Outside, Mizuki flinched at the sudden influx of curiosity she felt when she heard Nonoko calling her in. opening the classroom door, Mizuki's blue eyes looked forward as she walked up to the teacher's side. When she turned to face the other students, all of their eyes took in Mizuki's attire consisting of faded, tattered jeans, a plain black t-shirt and sneakers. But when the others saw the hat on her head, another wave of curiosity hit Mizuki before Nonoko cleared her throat, bringing thirty one pairs of eyes to her again.

"Okay everybody! This is Sakurai Mizuki-chan! She recently moved from another city to Tokyo! I expect everyone to be nice to her, so any questions for Sakurai-chan?" she asked when about twenty arms sprang up into the air.

"Why are you wearing a hat?" asked a girl in the front row and everyone's attention snapped to Mizuki who flinched from all the gazes.

"Because I want to," she answered blankly before the girl in the front row smirked before she looked at Nonoko and smiled sweetly but Mizuki flinched at the girl's emotions.

"Sensei, Sakurai's wearing a hat in class, that's against the rules," she reported to which about half the class 'oohed' before they turned their attention to Mizuki. Mizuki just stared at the girl blankly before she turned to Nonoko who only nodded her head.

"Arai-chan, Sakurai-chan has a specific reason for wearing her hat so she is excused," and Mizuki smirked when she saw the dejected look on the 'Arai' girl's face who in turn just glared at Mizuki. "Any more questions?" asked Nonoko and when she saw that there were no more questions, she smiled before she pointed to an empty seat next to a brown haired boy in the far right corner of the classroom.

"Sakurai-chan, you can sit over there next to Renjo-kun," and Mizuki nodded her head before she headed towards her seat when Arai stuck out her leg in attempt to trip her. Noticing the girl's actions, Mizuki just stepped over the girl's leg before continuing to her seat. When she turned her head, she saw the shocked and angered look on Arai's face to which she slightly smiled before she sat down in her seat. When she looked to her left, Mizuki saw a boy with brown-hair sleeping with his head turned the other way so that she couldn't see his face.

"All right! Free time!" cheered Nonoko before she walked out of the room. The moment she was gone, everyone in the room cheered and Mizuki looked out the window to see the sun brightly shining through the cloudless sky into the room.

"Hey," started a voice snapping Mizuki out of her trance, and she looked to her left to see Arai and a bunch of other girls standing before her. By the looks on their faces, Mizuki didn't even need her abilities to tell that the girls were not happy with her. Especially the Arai girl, who tossed one of her perfectly curled brown curled over her shoulder before her brown eyes locked with Mizuki's blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" asked Mizuki, being as polite as she can when the Arai girl only smiled before she tried to snatch the hat off of Mizuki's head who in response jumped up and slapped the girl's hand away causing her to yelp before she glared at Mizuki.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am? I am the sole child of Arai corporations, Arai Mayu!" stated the girl before the girls around her clapped. Mizuki stared blankly at the girl.

"So?" she stated to which Mayu faltered before she stood back up and held her head up high.

"You don't know Arai corporations? Its one of the biggest corporations in Japan and the world!" she shrieked, getting the attention of most of the other students in the class.

"So?" repeated Mizuki and this time everyone in the class sweat dropped to her response.

"My daddy can kick you out of school and make your family go broke! How dare a commoner like you hit me!" shrieked Mayu and Mizuki looked up and glared at her.

"If I'm correct, you're the one who started the whole thing, you're the one who tried to grab my hat when Sensei clearly stated that I have a specific reason for wearing it," she stated and everyone in the class slowly nodded their heads.

"Mayu-chan, you did start it," said one of the girl and Mayu turned whipped her head around to the girl.

"Shut up! How dare you take her side!" she snapped and the girl looked like she was going to cry and Mizuki felt the girl's emotions. In fact, she felt everyone's emotions in the room. Everyone held fear in their hearts. All of them, down to the girl that was crying, refused to say anything to Mayu because they were scared of what she could do. She felt their true emotions. All of them were sick of Mayu's stubborn, childish, and spoiled actions but none of them said anything because of the power her father had. Looking back at Mayu, Mizuki's eyes narrowed.

"You're sad, did you know that?" she whispered and Mayu's eyes widened before she looked at Mizuki with a menacing glare.

"What did you just say?" she hissed and Mizuki looked up.

"You're a sad being called a person, you're using your father's influence to force others to follow your childish and stupid actions, I bet everyone in this classroom is sick of your little acts," and Mizuki's eyes narrowed even more when she felt Mayu's emotions bubble up in anger.

"Shut up! How dare a commoner like you talk like that to me!" screamed Mayu before she lunged forward and tried to slap Mizuki when someone caught her wrist.

When she saw Mayu lunge forward, Mizuki closed her eyes when she heard everyone gasp and she turned to see the boy next to her holding Mayu's wrist.

"Renjo-kun," gasped Mayu as she saw the boy look down at her with an annoyed gaze

"For once in your life Arai, be quiet," he stated to which Mayu's eyes widened before snatched her hand back and she glared at both Mizuki.

"This isn't over," she whispered before her and her posse walked away, leaving Mizuki and boy alone. When they were gone, the boy ran a hand through his messy brown hair before he sighed and sat down.

"Just when I thought I was going to get some sleep," he sighed he saw Mizuki looking at him. When he looked up, Hotsuma froze when he saw Mizuki staring down at him.

'_Impossible! How is she-?'_ he thought when Mizuki looked at him before her eyes widened. Immediately, Hotsuma controlled his emotions before he looked at her blankly.

"What?" he asked and Mizuki smiled softly at him.

"Thank you for helping me, my name's Sakurai Mizuki," she stated as she held out her hand to him. Hotsuma just stared at her hand and his gaze went back to Mizuki's face before he took her hand in his and shook it.

"Renjo Hotsuma," and his eyes met Mizuki's and he saw a look of recognition pass through her eyes before she looked down.

"Your eyes," she stated before she looked down at her hands. "They're just like Yuki's," she whispered and Hotsuma's eyes widened before he looked over at her.

"Yuki?" he asked and Mizuki slowly nodded her head.

"My twin brother, I had to leave him," she whispered as tears threatened to fall down from her face. Hotsuma's eyes widened before he stood up and ran out of the room leaving a confused Mizuki behind. As she looked out the door, Mizuki looked at Hotsuma's retreating figure.

'_Why was he so shocked when he saw me and when I mentioned Yuki?'_

As he ran through the hallway, Hotsuma's eyes narrowed.

'She's alive! But how?' he thought before he ran to the 2nd grader's classroom.

"Shusei!" yelled Hotsuma as he swung the door open, catching the attention of all the students in the room. Hotsuma's eyes wildly searched the classroom as everyone just stared at him weirdly.

"Hotsuma?" asked a voice and the younger boy's head whipped around as he saw a boy with brown hair staring at him. Shusei's eyes brightened when he saw Hotsuma but narrowed when he saw the look on Hotsuma's face. "What's wrong?" he asked and Hotsuma grabbed his arm and dragged the older boy away.

"Hotsuma! What's wrong!" yelled Shusei but Hotsuma ignored him until the two were in an empty hallway. Then, Hotsuma let go of Shusei and he turned to face the older boy.

"She's alive," he whispered and Shusei looked at him with a questioning look.

"Who?" he asked and Hotsuma looked up.

"Mizuki, she's alive," he stated to which Shusei's eyes widened before he grabbed Hotsuma's arms/

"Where!" he demanded to which Hotsuma's eyes softened.

"She's in my class now," and Shusei started to run when Hotsuma's voice stopped him.

"Shusei, she doesn't remember," stopping Shusei in his tracks and he slowly turned to Hotsuma.

"What?" he whispered. Hotsuma only looked up at Shusei with a sad smile on his face.

"She doesn't remember anything Shusei, she doesn't remember us, or her past lives,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay I honestly don't remember how six year olds act but hey I tried. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you could a review would be very much appreciated!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay! So here's chapter 3 of Winter's Child! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Uraboku.**_

* * *

><p><em>Recap: <em>

_"Shusei, she doesn't remember," stopping Shusei in his tracks and he slowly turned to Hotsuma._

_"What?" he whispered. Hotsuma only looked up at Shusei with a sad smile on his face._

_"She doesn't remember anything Shusei, she doesn't remember us, or her past lives," _

**...**

"What do you mean Hotsuma? What do mean she doesn't remember?" yelled Shusei causing Hotsuma to flinch from the volume of his voice before he looked at the older boy with a grim expression.

"Just as I said, she doesn't remember anything about her past life, the duras, and most of all, she doesn't remember anything about us," repeated Hotsuma and Shusei's eyes widened before he looked around the hallway.

"Where is she?" he demanded and Hotsuma pointed towards his classroom. Turning around, Shusei started to walk towards the classroom when Hotsuma held him back.

"Let go Hotsuma," ordered Shusei and Hotsuma noticed the cold tone in his friend's voice and his grip tightened.

"Shusei, she doesn't remember us, you're only going to scare her if you go in there," and Shusei's eyes fell before he pulled his arms out of Hotsuma's grasp.

"Then what do we do?" he whispered before he turned to Hotsuma who in turn only offered a small smile before he walked past Shusei.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out,"

**...**

Whispers filled Mizuki's ears as she looked around to see the stares and glares of the other people in the room. As she tried to ignore them, the emotions around the room intensified causing the silver-haired girl to flinch. Suddenly a wad of paper hit her head and Mizuki snapped up to look for the person who threw it at her. When her blue eyes landed on one of the boys near her, he looked up and glared at her.

"What do you want?" he snapped and Mizuki's eyes widened as she felt the animosity coming from before she turned her head back to the front.

"Nothing," she whispered and the boy looked at her before he turned back to his friends. The door to the classroom suddenly opened and Mizuki snapped up to see Hotsuma storm into the room. While the others steered clear of the brown-haired boy, Mizuki watched as he roughly pulled his chair out and plopped down. Noticing all the looks from the rest of the room, Hotsuma glared at the other kids.

"What?" he snapped and immediately the temperature of the room increased and the others squeaked before they went back to minding their own business. Watching him, Mizuki's eyes widened when she felt his emotions pouring into her. Anger, frustration, and sadness? Mizuki glanced over at Hotsuma who was glaring down at his desk when he noticed her gaze. When he looked up, the two's eyes locked and Mizuki's eyes widened when she saw the look in his eye and another emotion poured into her. Words couldn't describe the emotion she was feeling and Mizuki felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Hotsuma's eyes widened when he realized that Mizuki was trying to keep from crying before he tore his gaze from hers and buried his head into his arms.

'_I forgot her ability to feel other's emotions,'_ he thought when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Looking up, Hotsuma looked to see Mizuki staring at him with wide eyes before she pulled back her hands.

"Are you okay?" she whispered and Hotsuma's eyes widened at her question.

Was he okay? Of course he wasn't! He just found out that the person he would never see again was sitting right next to him. What's worse was the fact that she didn't remember anything about him and the others. Once again, Mizuki felt an influx of complicated emotions pouring from Hotsuma and she held back a gasp as she felt the boy's frustration growing. It was suffocating. All the negative feelings he was feeling, Mizuki grabbed her head and shook it ferociously to try to stop the emotions from overwhelming her thoughts but to no avail. Hotsuma heard a quiet cry and his head snapped up to see Mizuki clutching her head as if in pain and tears started to fall down her cheeks. Realizing what his emotions where doing, Hotsuma looked away and took at deep breath.

'_Calm down, calm down!'_ he thought to himself as he forced himself to get rid of all the emotions inside him as he took deep breathe in order to calm down. Mizuki clenched her teeth as the emotions began to overwhelm her when they slowly started to disappear. Slowly, all the negative emotions faded away until her mind was clear and the only emotion she was feeling was hers. When she looked up, Mizuki looked over to see Hostuma watching her before he turned his head.

"Sorry," he muttered and Mizuki's eyes widened.

'_How did he know that his emotions were the ones that was causing her pain? How did he know her power?'_ questions rang in her head when her mind was invaded by other emotions and she looked around to see the rest of the class watching her and Hotsuma with great interest. In the corner of her sight, Mizuki saw Mayu glaring at her with her posse before she turned her head to her desk. Immediately she felt anger from the girls and curiosity from the boys enter her head causing her to flinch before she buried her head into her arms.

'_I don't want this! I don't want to feel everyone's emotions!' _she thought before she ran out of the classroom.

**...**

As she ran, tears started to fall down her cheeks and Mizuki held back her sobs until she reached an empty playground. Once she was inside one of the domes, Mizuki fell onto her knees and let out her sobs. She was sick of it. She was sick and tired of her powers always causing her pain and how she was able to feel others emotions. It was because of the power that she was labeled as a witch. It was because of her power that she was forcefully sent away. Her power was the reason she was separated from Yuki. When her tears dried away, Mizuki looked down at her hands and clenched them.

"Its because of these powers that my life was ruined,"

"What powers?" sneered a voice and Mizuki's eyes widened before she snapped around to see Mayu and a group of her classmates staring down at her. Immediately, Mizuki's eyes narrowed at the sight of them.

"What do you want," and the smile on Mayu's face disappeared before she ran over and slapped Mizuki's face causing her to fall onto the ground.

"Watch your mouth!" she yelled and Mizuki glared up at her. Noticing her glare, Mayu's eyes narrowed before she kicked Mizuki in the stomach. As Mizuki got back up, Mayu only glared at her before she kept kicking and punching Mizuki while yelling at her. Mizuki flinched not from the physical pain she was feeling but by the overwhelming amounts of emotions she was getting from Mayu who had started screaming her little head off. When she was out of energy, Mayu looked down at Mizuki's bruised and bloodied body before she reached down grabbed her by her collar.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, her voice dripping with anger when she saw the glare on Mizuki's face. "How dare you look at me like that!" yelled Mayu as she threw Mizuki to the ground. When she sat up, Mizuki's eyes widened when she a sudden influx of shock and heard everyone gasp. Then, she realized that when Mayu had thrown her, that her hat had fallen and her long silver hair tumbled down. For a few moments, everyone remained silent before Mayu started to laugh.

"That's your hair? No wonder you hid it! I mean who in the world has silver hair! You freak!" yelled Mayu and Mizuki's eyes widened before her eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me a freak!" she yelled and a sudden blast of wind swept by and the girls screamed and boys looked around widly. When the wind died down, everyone turned to see Mizuki's eyes glowing as the wind blew by again. Mayu's eyes widened before she gritted her teeth.

"Witch!" she yelled and Mizuki's eyes widened and soon, the others joined Mayu as they circled Mizuki and started calling her a witch. As she stared wide-eyes, Mizuki felt the fear and hatred from the others pouring into her. Covering her ears, Mizuki tried to ignore their emotions and words before her eyes widened in realization.

'This is just like last time,' she thought as memories of what had happened to her at Asahi orphanage flashed in her head. All the fear and hatred towards her, the harsh words, all the whispering, everything. But unlike last time, she didn't have anyone protecting her. Mizuki's eyes widened again as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

'_I'm all alone,'_

When the others were done, Mayu smiled at the sight of Mizuki curled up into a ball position before she walked over and placed her foot on top of Mizuki's head before she leaned forward.

"That's what you get, now go away witch," she hissed before she and the others walked away. Immediately, tears streamed down Mizuki's face as she buried her face into the ground and screamed.

**...**

Watching from afar, Shusei's eyes narrowed at the sight of Mizuki crying. As he watched, a memory from one of his previous lifetimes flashed in his head.

_:/_

_Bodies and broken weapons scattered the field as the morning sun shone down on the battlefield. In the middle of the field, a silver haired girl stood with a thin silver sword in her right hand. When she turned, her blue eyes saddened at the sight of all the broken weapons on the ground. Too caught up in her trance, the girl failed to notice a figure running up to her until a boy around her age with brown hair called out her name._

"_Mizuki!" he yelled to which the girl turned before she was pulled into the older boy's arm._

"_Thank goodness, you're okay," sighed Shusei as his grip on her tightened. Mizuki's eyes widened before she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shusei._

"_I can still feel it Shusei, everyone's emotions. I can still feel the pain and agony everyone here suffered," she whispered as tears fell down her face. Shusei's eyes widened before he looked down at Mizuki who was trying desperately to pull her act together. When she looked up at him, her blue eyes were full of sorrow._

"_Why?" she cried as her hands pounds against Shusei's chest. "Why do we have to go through all of this?"_

"_Mizuki," and Mizuki only looked down at the ground._

"_I'm scared," she whispered and Shusei remained silent before he pulled Mizuki into his arms again causing the silver-haired girl to gasp. His grip on her tightened before Mizuki slowly looked up at him who in turn smiled down at her._

"_It'll be alright, I'll protect you,"_

:/

Shusei clenched his fists before he ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked and after a few minutes, Mizuki slowly sat up and slowly turned to face him. When she did, Shusei's eyes widened at the blank look on the girl's face. Ignoring his question, Mizuki just stood up and walked past him, her blue eyes dark and cold.

**...**

Over the next few weeks, Hotsuma noticed a significant change in Mizuki. Her blue eyes were always blank and no matter what situation she was in, her facial expression remained the same. He also noticed multiple bruises on her arms and hands. He also noticed that no matter how the others treated her, her expression remained the same. He even saw one of the girls dump trash on her one day. It took all of his energy not to stomp over and yell at them and he saw Mizuki flinch at the surge of anger before he forced himself to calm down. But what surprised him the most was the fact that Mizuki didn't say anything, her expression remained the same as she wiped the trash off her clothes and simply endured all the teasing from other students.

**...**

"Freak! Witch! Go away witch!" yelled the boys as they kicked Mizuki who curled up into a ball position. Mizuki flinched as the blows became harder and as the emotions of the boys echoed in her head.

'I'm a witch,' the thought echoed in Mizuki's head over and over as she closed her eyes and curled up tighter into a ball when one of the boys leaned forward and sneered.

"Hey, I heard that you were sent away from your old orphanage, I bet you cursed someone over there! I also heard that no one wanted you!" he yelled and Mizuki's eyes widened and she let out a gasp of pain when one of the other boys pulled her up by her hair.

"What do you expect, look at her hair, its no wonder she's a witch!" they yelled and Mizuki's eyes widened before she clenched her fists and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. The boys noticed her tears and the one holding her hair tightened his grip on her as he pulled her up.

"I didn't think witches could cry!" he laughed and the others laughed at her. Mizuki clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she tried to stop the tears from falling. The boys didn't notice the sounds of footsteps until the one holding Mizuki's hair was punched in the face and someone's hand grabbed Mizuki and started to run. Mizuki's eyes widened when she felt someone grab her hand before she looked up to see a brown-haired boy holding her hand as he ran. Turning her head, Mizuki saw the boys that were beating her up chasing them when she felt the boy holding her hand tighten his grip. When he turned around, his amber-green eyes locked with Mizuki and her blue- eyes widened as she recognized him as the one who had asked if she was alright after Mayu and the others had first beaten her.

As he ran, Shusei turned his head and he saw the shocked expression on Mizuki's face and then his eyes narrowed at the sight of the other boys following them. Tightening his grip on her hand, Shusei kept running until he saw the park ahead of him. A smile appeared on his face as he pulled Mizuki into the park and into the forest covered area. Even when the boys lost them, Shusei and Mizuki kept running until they both collapsed infront of a sakura tree in the center of the park. Panting, Shusei looked over at Mizuki who had fallen onto her knees and was panting as well.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Mizuki's eyes widened before she looked up at him.

"Its alright now, you're safe," offered Shusei when Mizuki's voice cut him off.

"Why?"she whispered and Shusei looked down to see Mizuki looked down at her clenched fists before she looked up at him. Shusei stepped forward and Mizuki jumped back.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled causing Shusei to stop in his tracks.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a witch! "

"What the heck?" yelled a new voice and both Shusei and Mizuki turned to see Hotsuma standing before them. "Who the heck said that you're a monster?" he yelled and Mizuki's eyes widened.

"Everybody hates me! I only bring pain to the ones I love! I'm a monster!" screamed Mizuki as memories of her past flashed in her head. Shusei's eyes narrowed before he ran up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"You're not a monster, you're a human being just like me," he whispered and Mizuki's eyes widened before tears fell down her cheeks and she buried her head into Shusei's chest and sobbed. Shusei looked down at Mizuki before he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're a human being, just like us," he whispered again as Mizuki's grip on his shirt tightened and her sobs increased.

'_I'm a human being,'_

"Idiot," and Mizuki's eyes widened as she pulled away and both she and Shusei turned to see Hotsuma standing beside them. "Of course you're not a monster, you're a freakin person for crying out loud!" and with that, he plopped onto the ground next to her. He then looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Don't ever forget that,"

"Renjo-kun," and Hotsuma sighed.

"Call me Hotsuma," and with that he started to walk away. Mizuki watched him walk away when he saw she saw a hand infront of hers and she looked up to see Shusei holding his hand out to her. Reaching out, Mizuki slowly clasped his hand and when she stood up, a slight blush adorned her cheeks.

"Thank you, uh, um," stumbled Mizuki when she realized that she didn't even know the boy's name.

"Shusei. Usui Shusei, but call me Shusei," and Mizuki looked up and her blue eyes locked with his amber-green eyes and for the first time in months, Mizuki smiled.

"Thank you for helping me Shusei, my name is Sakurai Mizuki," and Shusei smiled down at her.

"You're welcome, Mizuki,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Finished! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's the 4th chapter of Winter's Child. Starting from the next chapter the story will follow the plot line of the anime. Everything that has happened will lead to the plot line. Actually I had to cram this chapter because there was so many things I wanted to put but then the chapter would turn into some long overdrawn soap drama or something so I decided to add in the missing parts throughout the story as fillers or flashbacks.**

**Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Uraboku  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Later…<strong>

As she approached the building, Mizuki's eyes widened when she saw the sign above the school gates

"Welcome to Middle School!" and a smile grazed her face when she heard voices calling out to her. Turning her head, Mizuki's eyes widened even more when she saw Hotsuma and Shusei waving towards her.

"Hurry up!" yelled Hotsuma as Shusei smiled at her.

"I know!" yelled Mizuki as she started to run towards the two as a smile appeared on her face. As they walked through the hallway, Shusei looked down at Mizuki. Dressed in the gray middle school uniform, Shusei smiled when he noticed that Mizuki's hair was no longer hidden in the black hat she used to wear but pulled down and placed into two pigtails as her long silver hair reached her waist. When he looked back at her, olive eyes locked with blue before Mizuki looked at Shusei with a questioning look.

"It something wrong?" she asked and Shusei shook his head before he looked down at her and smiled

"You're not hiding your hair anymore," he stated and a slight blush appeared on Mizuki's face before she looked down and fiddled with one of her pigtails.

"Yeah, I thought it would be better if I didn't wear that hat anymore, plus, I think it matches the uniform" and a smile appeared on both Shusei and Hotsuma's faces.

" That uniform suits you," and Mizuki smiled at him when she noticed that the three were on the first floor.

"Shusei, aren't the second years on the second floor?" she asked and Shusei nodded before he looked up at the time.

"I've still got time, I'll go after you guys," and a smile appeared Mizuki's face before Hotsuma bonked her on the head.

"Ittai! Nani yo!" yelled Mizuki as she looked over at Hotsuma who looked down at her before he pointed up at the sign above the door. Looking up, Mizuki's blue eyes widened when she saw the sign for class 1-2 above it. As she looked up, Mizuki's eyes narrowed as she clenched her hands. Behind the doors, the emotions of excitement and happiness flowed and Mizuki smiled as the positive feelings flowed into her. Hotsuma and Shusei looked down at Mizuki before they opened the door. The moment they did, the positive emotions in the room disappeared and Mizuki's eyes snapped open as other emotions replaced the excited and happy feelings a few seconds ago. When she looked around, Mizuki's eyes widened when she saw Mayu and a few of her friends staring at her before the whispers reached her ears.

"It's the witch," they whispered and immediately, negative feelings surfaced around the room and Mizuki flinched as the atmosphere of the room changed. Noticing Mizuki's hesitation, Shusei looked around the room to see some of the people from their grade school staring at Mizuki with a hateful glare. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Shusei looked down at Mizuki as she looked up with fearful eyes.

"It'll be alright," he whispered and he smiled when he saw some of the fear in Mizuki's eyes fade before he looked over at Hotsuma before he looked down at Mizuki again.

"I'll be fine, after all, I'm not a witch," and she looked at both Hotsuma and Shusei.

"I'll be fine," she smiled and Hotsuma sighed before he turned and headed towards his class. But before he walked in, he turned his head to Mizuki and Shusei.

"If anyone give you trouble, just tell either Shusei or me," and a smile appeared on both Shusei and Mizuki's faces before Shusei called after him.

"Let's meet at the park after school!"

"Its her! It's the witch!" whispered voices as a silver-haired girl walked past them in the hallways. As she walked past them, Mizuki's blue eyes narrowed as she felt the emotions whirling around her.

'This feeling again!' whispered Mizuki as the emotions of the others around her started to overwhelm her thoughts. As the emotions grew out of control, Mizuki flinched before she grabbed her head and fell down. The whisperings and emotions intensified causing Mizuki to grit her teeth.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice and Mizuki's eyes widened before she looked up to see a pair of amber-green eyes looking down at her. Shusei's eyes narrowed as he saw Mizuki's pained expression before he understood what was causing her pain. Grabbing her hand, Shusei looked around and everyone in the hallway flinched at the cold look on his face before Shusei led Mizuki outside. As he walked, Shusei's grip on Mizuki's hand tightened. When the two reached the sakura tree, Shusei let go of Mizuki's hand before he turned to face her.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Mizuki's eyes widened before she looked up at the worried look on Shusei's face.

"Shusei," started Mizuki before touched his cheek causing the older boy to look over at her.

"I'm alright Shusei, don't worry about me," smiled Mizuki and Shusei's eyes widened before a small smile appeared on his face before he took Mizuki's hand.

"Yeah," and Mizuki smiled at him when the two heard voices in the distance and they turned to see Hotsuma running towards them.

"Hotsuma!" yelled Mizuki as Hotsuma caught up to the two and caught his breath.

"What are you two doing here! We were supposed to meet thirty minutes ago!" yelled Hotsuma and both Mizuki and Shusei's eyes widened before they looked at the time.

"Ack! Sorry Hotsu!" apologized Mizuki over and over and both Hotsuma and Shusei sweat dropped before Hotsuma bonked Mizuki's head causing the silver-haired girl to fall over.

"What was that for Hotsuma? I already apologized didn't I?" yelled Mizuki and Hotsuma sighed before he started to walk away.

"You were being too loud," he smirked.

"What the heck?" yelled Mizuki before she ran after him and smacked his head.

"Ittai!" yelled Hotsuma when he saw the grin on Mizuki's face as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Payback!" she yelled when she saw the fire in Hotsuma's eyes before she turned around and ran for her life. Watching the two, a smile appeared on Shusei's face before he looked down at his hands.

'_This time, I will protect her,' _he thought when he heard voices in the distance. Looking up, Shusei's brown-green eyes saw Mizuki and Hotsuma waving at him, smiles on both their faces.

As the three walked around the city, Hotsuma looked over at Shusei.

"Shusei, what exactly happened after school? All I saw was you and Mizuki running out of school," and Mizuki's eyes fell downcast and Shusei looked over at Hotsuma.

"I'll tell you about it later," and Hotsuma's eyes widened before he clenched his fists.

"Don't tell me Arai and her friends messed with you again! It's already been five years!" and Mizuki looked away when she saw something that caught her eyes. Shusei looked over at Hotsuma and motioned for him to stop but the younger boy ignored him as he punched his left hand.

"You would think that people would stop that teasing," and Shusei sighed before he thought of something to change the subject.

"Anyway, isn't your birthday coming up Mizuki? You're finally going to turn 11!" smiled Shusei as he looked over to his side to realize that Mizuki was not beside him.

"Mizuki?" yelled Shusei and Hotsuma turned around and his eyes widened when he didn't see a silver-haired girl beside Shusei.

"What the heck? Where the heck did she go?" yelled Hotsuma as he and Shusei started to look around the street.

"I don't know, Hotsuma, I'm going to check over there," and with that Shusei ran off.

'Where is she?' thought Shusei as panic started to develop when he saw a flash of silver hair across the street.

"Mizuki!" yelled Shusei as relief filled him before he ran over to her.

"Shusei?" asled Mizuki when Shusei grabbed her arms and pushed her into the wall.

"Where the heck have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" yelled Shusei and Mizuki's eyes widened.

"Gomen! I was just looking at something!" yelled Mizuki and Shusei looked behind her to the display window of a little jewelry store.

"You were looking at something here?" he asked and Mizuki nodded before she turned around and stared at a pendant.

"That one," she pointed and Shusei leaned in and he looked at what Mizuki was pointing to. A silver key pendant with a blue jewel embedded in the center along with a fine silver chain was laid out on a velvet cushion and Shusei looked over to see the awe and desire on Mizuki's face.

"You want that?" he asked snapping Mizuki out of her trance before she looked over with wide eyes.

"No! I mean yeah I do want it but it's so expensive!" yelled Mizuki as her finger pointed to the price and Shusei's eyes followed hers before he saw the price attached to the necklace.

"8035 yen," he read and he looked over at Mizuki who was frantically shaking her head.

"Anyway, it's way too expensive and the style is for someone older, not an 11 year old!" yelled Mizuki and Shusei sighed before he grabbed Mizuki's hand.

"Fine, let's go," and Shusei led Mizuki to Hotsuma. While they were walking, Shusei looked behind him at the store one more time before he continued to walk away.

"Tadaima," whispered Mizuki as she walked into the orphanage. The minute she walked in, most of the other orphans steered clear and Mizuki's eyes fell downcast when she heard someone calling her name. Looking up, Mizuki saw the caretaker of the orphanage smiling at her and a middle-aged couple stood behind her.

"Mizuki-chan, could you come here for a bit?" she asked and Mizuki slowly nodded before she followed the caretaker and the couple into one of the conference rooms of the orphanage. Once they were seated, the couple looked at Mizuki and a smile appeared on the woman's face.

"Hello, my name is Orihaya Shouko, this is my husband Masato," and the man next to her offered a small smile. Mizuki looked between the couple before bowing her head.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Sakurai Mizuki," and a smile appeared on Shouko's face as she reached forward and grasped Mizuki's hands causing the silver haired girl to look up.

"Mizuki-chan, why don't you come and live with us?" she asked and Mizuki's eyes widened.

"What?"

Noticing the shocked look on the girl's face, Shouko looked over at the caretaker and smiled, before she looked back at Mizuki.

"We want you to come and live us Mizuki-chan, with me and my husband," and tears fell down Mizuki's face before she buried her face into her hands.

"Mizuki-chan?" asked Shouko when Mizuki hugged her and cried in her arms.

"Thank you," and Shouko smiled as she wrapped her arms around Mizuki. Masato's eyes narrowed as he watched his wife and Mizuki's embrace before he turned his head and sighed before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask. Taking a quick swig from it, Masato groaned as the hard liquor burned his throat before he turned back to the two sitting next to him.

"Adopted!" yelled Hotsuma spraying some of the rice in his mouth all over the area.

"Hotsuma! That's gross!" yelled Mizuki as she covered her head from the rice. Sitting back down, Hotsuma stared at Mizuki with wide eyes before he spoke again.

"Are you serious?" he asked and Shusei looked over at Mizuki who smiled and nodded.

"They came yesterday and told me that they wanted to adopt me,"

"So what are you going to do?" asked Hotsuma and Mizuki looked up and offered a small smile.

"I asked them to give me some time to think about it," and Shusei noticed the sad look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" and Mizuki snapped up at him.

"Its just that, I wonder if I deserve all of this,"

"Deserve?" and Mizuki nodded.

"I wonder if I even deserve all of this, I've always wanted a mom and dad but I also wanted to have parents with Yuki. I left Yuki behind at Asahi orphanage, I've done something so horrible yet I'm the one being adopted," Shusei's eyes widened when he saw tears threatening to fall down mizuki's face before he reached over and wiped them off.

"Baka," stated Hotsuma causing Mizuki to look up at him with wide eyes before he looked over at her. "Of course you deserve it, you've idiot,"

"Thank you Hotsuma, Shusei," whispered Mizuki causing both boys to smile at her and Shusei fingered a certain box in his pocket.

**Two weeks later…..**

Walking into the kitchen, Mizuki's eyes widened as she saw flour, eggs, and other baking materials strewn around.

"What the heck?" she yelled when she saw Hotsuma in the corner of the kitchen growling at a cookbook as he mixed something in a bowl.

"Hotsuma?" questioned Mizuki causing the brown-haired boy to whip around causing the mixture to fly out of his hand and towards Mizuki.

"Crap! Mizuki! Duck!" yelled Hotsuma and Mizuki's eyes widened when someone pushed her down and the mixture hit the wall behind her. When she looked up, Mizuki's eyes widened when she saw a blue glop fall down from the wall before she turned her head to see Shusei holding his hand out to her. Taking his hand, Mizuki stood up before she turned to face Hotsuma.

"What are you doing?" she yelled and Hotsuma offered a sheepish grin. Shusei turned to Mizuki and offered her a small smile.

"We were baking a cake for you but as you can see," and he pointed to the entire kitchen and Mizuki's eyes widened before she fell down laughing. Hotsuma and Shusei's eyes widened as Mizuki rolled around on the floor laughing before she wiped some the tears on her face away.

"Gomen gomen, its just that you two and baking don't really match together!" she yelled causing Hotsuma and Shusei's eyes to widen and Hotsuma's eyes immediately narrowed before he grabbed a bit of flour and threw it at Mizuki,hitting her face.

"Take that," he smiled and the temperature of the room suddenly dropped and Hotsuma's eyes widened when he saw the look on Mizuki's face.

"Hotsuma," smiled Mizuki and both Shusei and Hotsuma shivered at the venom dripping in her voice before Mizuki ran over and cracked an egg over Hotsuma's head.

"What the heck Mizuki!" yelled Hotsuma before he bragged some other ingredients and threw it at her but instead hit Shusei. Suddenly, a dark arura surrounded the kitchen as Shusei looked over at Mizuki and Hotsuma.

"Shu…sei?" stuttered Mizuki before she ran behind Hotsuma.

"You're dead," whispered Shusei before he threw an egg at Hotsuma square in the face.

"ooph!" yelled Hotsuma as he fell over and Mizuki started laughing when an egg hit her head and she looked over to see Shusei smiling at her, an egg in his hand.

"You're on,"

"What happened here?" shrieked Shouko when she walked into the kitchen to find three pre-teens covered in baking ingredients lay on the ground.

"Mizuki-chan?" asked Shouko as she looked down at her adopted daughter who just looked up and smiled before she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Gomenasai ka-san, we kinda made a mess," and Shouko's eyes widened before a smile appeared on her face.

"This is the first time you called me that," she whispered and Mizuki's eyes widened before a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Watching the two, Shusei and Hotsuma looked at each other and smiled before they got up and bowed to Shouko.

"Gomenasai, we used your kitchen and messed it up, we wanted to bake a cake for Mizuki's birthday but as you can see," pointed out Shusei and Shouko's eyes widened before a smile appeared on her face.

"It's alright why don't you guys go and clean up?" and the three jumped up and ran out of the room. Watching the three, Shouko couldn't help but smile when she saw Mizuki laughing with them.

'So they're the ones who pulled her out of isolation,' she thought as a previous conversation from the caretaker at the orphangage flashed in her head.

_:/_

"_Mizuki-chan's a cheerful little girl," smiled Shouko as she looked down at the adoption papers in her hand and at the picture of Mizuki who was smiling brightly._

"_Yes the way she is now is completely different from the way she was when she first came to this orphanage," and Shouko snapped up at the other woman's comment._

"_What?" and the woman looked down for a second._

"_When Mizuki-chan first came here, she was aloof and quiet. No one wanted to be near her. I also heard that she was bullied and beaten at school. But after a couple of months, she began to smile again," and Shouko looked down at the picture of Mizuki again. _

"_Do you know why?"_

"_Mizuki-chan never said anything but we always saw her smiling and laughing when she was with these two boys," and Shouko looked up again._

"_Boys?"_

_:/_

Shouko smiled at the three before she looked around the kitchen and sighed before she started to clean.

Collasping on her bed, Mizuki stared up at the ceiling before she started to laugh causing Hotsuma and Shusei to look over at her.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Hotsuma and Mizuki sat and smiled at him.

"Its just that I'm still trying to get over the fact that you two tried to bake me something," and Hotsuma sighed before he walked over and shoved a stuffed bear into Mizuki's face.

"Ittai! ..Nani?" asked Mizuki as she pulled the bear away and looked down at it.

"Kawai," she whispered as she started to wave the bear's arm before she looked over at Hotsuma and smiled. "Arigato Hotsuma!" and Hotsuma smiled down at her before he stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm getting food," he called before he closed the door behind him. Laying back down on the bed, Mizuki looked at the stuffed bear as she started to play around with it. Noticing the smile on her face, Shusei smiled before he walked over and laid down next to her.

"Mizuki," called Shusei and Mizuki looked over at him with a questioning look.

"Hm?" she asked when Shusei looked over and leaned in until his lips were on hers. Mizuki's eyes widened as a blush appeared on her cheeks when Shusei pulled away and smiled.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered and Mizuki felt something around her neck and she pulled up a pendant on a silver chain from her neck. Recognizing the pendant, Mizuki's eyes widened before she looked over at Shusei.

"This is," she started when Shusei sat up and looked down at her.

"You wanted that didn't you?" and Mizuki looked down at the key pendant in her hand. A smile appeared on Mizuki's face as she looked at the blue gem in the center of the silver key before she looked up at Shusei and smiled.

"Arigato Shusei, I'll treasure this," and Shusei looked down at Mizuki before he leaned over and kissed her again.

"That's my other present to you," he whispered before he walked towards the door.

"Hotsuma's probably waiting for us," and a smile appeared on Mizuki's face as followed him out the door.

'_Thank you'_

**4 years later….**

"I heard Yuki was coming today," stated Shusei as he looked over at Hotsuma who scoffed.

"Who cares, I don't need that guy," stated the blonde-haired teen as he looked away. Shusei looked over at Hotsuma before he looked down at his Zweilt ring.

"Then I guess I don't need him either," and Hotsuma glanced over at his partner and childhood friend before he turned to face the front again.

"The anniversary's coming up," he whispered and Shusei clenched his fists before he looked over to see Hotsuma's eyes watching him.

"Its already been four years," stated Hotsuma and Shusei looked down as his eyes saddened.

"I wasn't able to protect her," he whispered causing Hotsuma to look back at him.

"We both weren't able to protect her, its not just your fault," and Shusei snapped up to see Hotsuma's fists clenched as he gritted his teeth.

"That's why we both promised to get stronger so that we will never lose another loved one," and Shusei nodded before he looked out the window.

'_Mizuki,'_

Standing on top of Tokyo tower stood a masked woman. Half of her long silver hair was held up by a blue rose hairclip while the other half was down and blowing around in the wind. Standing beside her was a white wolf and a white tiger to which the girl petted their heads before she turned back to look at the city below her.

"Ciel," called a voice and the girl turned around to see a man with black hair and silver eyes staring at her. A small smile broke out on the girl's face as she walked over and kneeled down.

"Reiga-sama," she whispered and Wakamiya Kanata nodded.

"I thought I told you not to weak that mask around me," he ordered and Ciel nodded before she slowly removed the crystal mask from her face. When she looked up, Kanata's silver eyes were met with blue as Ciel turned around and looked down at the city of Tokyo.

"It'll soon be time," she whispered as she touched a silver key pendant with a blue gem in the center around her neck. Watching her, a smile formed on Kanata's face before his eyes hardened.

'_Yuki'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like I said, there are some missing parts but I will incorporate them into the story as time passes. Well I hope you enjoyed!<strong>  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**_So here is the 5th chapter of Winter's Child. I planned to follow the anime but after I read the manga, I started to rethink, the anime does give a solid plot but the manga does give me some room for me to input what I want to input... oh well, I guess I'll face that bridge when Ireach it. Anywhoo. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteru... that's a long title...O.O_**

* * *

><p>Hotsuma's eyes narrowed as he saw the new reincarnation of Kami no Hikari before him.<p>

"So that's him," he whispered as he saw Yuki helping a little girl who fell down. Unknown to Yuki, a duras was hiding in the tree before it lunged forward.

"Creature of darkness, burn," commanded Hotsuma and the duras shrieked in pain as it was engulfed in flames before it was destroyed. Yuki looked up to see a boy around his age standing on a tree branch. His blond hair swayed in the wind and his amber-green eyes narrowed at him and on his right thumb, Yuki saw a silver band on it before the boy jumped down and walked towards him.

"What the hell are you doing outside by yourself? Don't you realize that the duras are targeting you!" the boy yelled and Yuki's eyes widened as a smile formed on his face.

'This must be Hotsuma-kun,' he thought before he stepped forward.

"Are you Hotsuma-kun?" he asked and Hotsuma's narrowed.

"Its nice to meet you! My name's-!" started Yuki as he stepped forward to take Hotsuma's hand when the taller boy stepped back.

"Don't touch me! I'm not here to make friends with you idiot," and Yuki's eyes widened when Hotsuma saw Luka approaching them.

"Great, here comes the knight," he stated sacarstically before he looked over at Luka and smirked. "Pretty slow for a watchdog aren't you?" and Luka's eyes narrowed at Hotsuma who just smirked again. "Got a problem? Why don't you just keep your precious princess on a leash if you're so worried," Yuki's eyes widened before he looked over to the little girl he was helping.

"It's okay now, I bet you were scared weren't you?" he asked causing both Luka and Hotsuma to look over to see Yuki kneeling down next to the little girl. Scoffing, Hotsuma started to walk away.

" Stop worrying about other more than yourself," he stated when he saw the fearful look on the girl's face. Hotsuma's eyes fell before he silently walked away. Yuki watched his retreating figure with a concerned expression.

"Did he say anything to you?" asked Luka noticing the look on Yuki's face to which the boy shook his head.

"Its just that, Hotsuma-kun had such a sad expression on his face,"

As he walked past one of the pillars, Hotsuma paused before Shusei who opened his eyes.

"You met him," he stated and the blonde boy nodded before he clenched his fists.

"You're the only one I need," he whispered before he walked in. Shusei's eyes narrowed as he watched his partner walk into the building.

"Hotsuma, you haven't realized it yet, that kindness can also hurt people,"

**...**

Unknown to the Zweilts, a figure dressed in a white kimono watched them from the trees. An opaque crystal mask covered the upper portion of her face and the figure smiled.

"Soon," she whispered before she disappeared.

**...**

"Do we really need him?" questioned Hotsuma as he and Shusei ate their lunch. Opening his eyes, shusei looked over at his partner before he offered a small smile.

"Hotsuma, I understand your feelings towards this whole thing. But as a Zweilt guardian, its our duty to protect Yuki, no matter what, plus, she would have wanted us to," he whispered and Hotsuma's eyes narrowed at his words before he took another bite of his food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked as he looked at the untouched sandwich on "Shusei's side of the table. Leaning back on the couch, Shusei let out a deep sigh before he closed his eyes.

"No, I'm not hungry,"

**...**

Behind her mask, Ciel's eyes narrowed as she watched the battle. When she looked up, she saw a barrier around the area creating a different time space so that the real world would not be damaged. Hearing screams, Ciel looked down to see the little girl possessed by the mid-villain screaming in pain as a gold light began appearing out of Kami no Hikari.

"So that's the power of Kami no Hikari," she whispered when she heard another voice and she looked up to see blue spheres surrounding the possessed girl and the Kami no Hikari before the mid-villain was forced out of the girl's body. A frown appeared on Ciel's face as she took in the situation.

"She failed, what should we do? Reiga-sama?" she asked as a man with black hair and silver eyes appeared behind her. Kanata's eyes narrowed as he looked at the building owned by the Giou clan before him.

"Kill her," he ordered and a small smile appeared on Ciel's face.

"Roger that,"

**...**

"Let me out of here!" yelled the female Mid-villain as she pulled on the bars of the cage when Hotsuma's voice cut her off. Looking down, her eyes widened when she saw Hotsuma standing below the cage with his curved blade in hand.

"I can't belive your dirty tricks. I can't stand people like you!" he yelled as he sent a blast of fire towards her. The Mid-villain's eyes widened as the fire approached her when a wall of ice blocked the fire.

"What?" yelled Hotsuma and Luka, Shusei, and Takashiro's eyes narrowed when they saw the mid-villain smile as the cage started to freeze until it shattered.

"What the hell!" cursed Hotsuma when Luka snapped his head and sent an energy blast at the trees beside him. When all the dust cleared away, Yuki opened his eyes and he followed everyone else's gazes to see a figure walking up to them. As the figure approached them, Yuki look in the person's appearance. A black cloak covered the figure's body and an opaque mask made of glass or crystal covered the figure's eyes and nose.

"Ciel!" cried the Mid-Villain as she knelt down in front of the cloaked figure. Ciel looked at the mid-villain with an empty look.

"You failed to kill Kami no Hikari," she stated and the Mid-villain flinched before she looked up at Ciel with a pleading look.

"I apologize for my mistake," and Ciel's eyes narrowed behind her mask before she raised her hands. Immediately, ice began to encase the mid-villain and everyone's eyes widened when they saw the Mid-villain scream and beg for mercy.

"You failed," she whispered and the mid-villain's eyes widened.

"Please! Give me one more chance!" she practically screamed and a smile appeared on Ciel's face.

"Chance? You already got yours, plus, you're weak, you'll only be a hindrance to us," she stated before the ice completely covered the mid- villain and shattered. When the ice fragments melted, Ciel just stared at the empty space before her and smiled.

"She killed one of her own," whispered Shusei when Hotsuma's eyes narrowed.

"Master Stroke!" he yelled as he sent a burst of fire at the masked figure. Ciel only raised her hand as a mirror appeared in front of her and absorbed the fire.

"What the hell!" he yelled when a frown appeared on Ciel's face before she walked away towards the forest.

"Matte!" yelled Hotsuma and Ciel paused. "You won't be able to escape the barrier," and a smile appeared on her face before she turned back to Hotsuma.

"You're so full of yourself Zweilt," as her mirror began to glow again.

"Heim," she whispered as wind, ice and water appeared out of the mirror and surrounded the others. When all the wind, ice and water cleared away, Ciel was gone.

"Dammit all!" cursed Hotsuma and Shusei's eyes narrowed.

"By her power, that duras was an Opast," and Yuki looked at the space where Ciel was standing a few seconds ago.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" asked Takashiro and Yuki shook his head.

"For a second, her presence reminded me of my sister,"

**...**

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" stated Yuki as he walked into the dining room.

"Ohayo!" cheered Toko as she ran over and pulled Yuki into a hug. Smiling, Yuki hugged her back as he looked over at Tsukumo and Luka and smiled at them. A small smile appeared on Luka's face as he saw how happy Yuki was. Even though it had only been a week since he was brought to the Twilight Mansion, Yuki was smiling everyday and getting along with all the people living there. As they sat down for breakfast, Yuki looked at the two empty seats beside him before he looked over at Tachibana

"Uh, where's Shusei-kun and Hotsuma-kun?" asked Yuki as he looked around the dining room for the two other Zweilts. Everyone looked at each other before Tachibana looked over at Yuki.

"Don't worry about Hotsu or Shu-kun, they left a few minutes ago," and Yuki nodded before he sat down.

"So anybody have plans for today?" questioned Tachibana before he looked over at Yuki. "What about you Yuki-kun?" he asked and Yuki looked down at his hands.

"I was thinking of going to see my sister," and instantly, everyone in the room fell silent.

"Your sister," whispered Toko as her eyes saddened and Yuki looked up with a small smile.

"Today's the anniversary of her death, I was thinking of going to visit her grave later with Luka,"

"Yuki-chan, are you sure? Won't that just be painful to you?" asked Toko to which Yuki shook his head.

"When she died, I wasn't able to attend her funeral or even visit her grave because I was at the Asahi orphanage, but now that I'm here in Tokyo, I wanted to visit her, it's the least I can do for everything,"

**...**

Walking towards the grave, Shusei looked down at the bouquet of blue roses. They were her favorite flower, even though they were artificially colored, Mizuki loved them and always stared in awe when she saw florists selling them. Beside him, Hotsuma looked down at the ground with a grim expression as he clenched his fists. When they reached the grave, both Hotsuma and Shusei paused to see a middle-aged woman dressed in a black dress standing before the grave. When she turned around, her eyes widened as she saw the two teenagers.

"Hotsuma-kun, Shusei-kun," whispered Shouko and Shusei offered her a small smile while Hotsuma nodded his head.

"Its been a while, oba-san," stated Shusei as he walked up and placed the flowers on the grave. Reading the epitaph, Shusei's eyes fell down cast.

_Orihaya Mizuki_

_April 23rd 1994- July 6th 2006_

Shouko watched as the two teenagers paid their respects to the grave before she wiped the tears away from her face.

"Its been four years already, she would have been so beautiful is she was still here," whispered Shouko and both boys slowly nodded before Hotsuma suddenly stormed away. Watching his partner, Shusei frowned before he looked over at Shouko's confused expression.

"Please don't mind him," and Shouko slowly nodded her head before she looked at Shusei and shook her head,

"I should actually be thanking you, you two are the only ones who visit her other than me, I'm sure Mizuki-chan would very happy about that,"

Shusei slowly looked at the epitaph and shook his head.

"I just wish that we were able to do more for her, when she was alive," Shoko snapped at his words.

"Nonsense, you and Hotsuma-kun did your best! If it wasn't for you two, Mizuki-chan would have stayed isolated! You two are also the ones who protected her from my husband," she whispered the last part. Shusei looked over to see the guilt on Shouko's face.

"I knew my husband was an alcoholic, I thought that after we got Mizuki-chan that he would change. I never thought that he would actually hurt Mizuki-chan, she always smiled at me, she never said anything," tears fell down Shouko's face as she fell onto her knees.

"I'm such a horrible mother, I ignored Mizuki-chan's subtle hints and just worked," she cried and Shusei knelt down next to her.

"Oba-san, Mizuki was the happiest I've ever seen her after you and your husband adopted her. She's always wanted a family, you gave her that. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to trouble you. She didn't even say anything to us either," and Shouko's eyes widened and looked up.

"But I thought you two-?"

"We figured it out. Even though she's clumsy, it didn't explain all the bruises and cuts on her body. Mizuki holds her pain and emotions to herself. That's how she deals with her suffering," and Shouko turned her head back to the grave before she fell onto her knees.

"Mizuki-chan," she cried and Shusei felt tears falling down his face when he heard footsteps approaching him. Turning around, Shusei's eyes widened when he saw Yuki staring at him with wide eyes.

"Shusei-kun?" he asked and Shusei saw the boquet of flowers in Yuki's hands before he turned back to the grave and started to walk away.

"Shusei-kun!" called Yuki as he watched Shusei's retreating figure before he turned back to see a woman crying infront of the grave he wanted to see.

"Ano," he whispered and the woman slowly sat up and looked at him. Her eyes widened when she saw him before she stood up and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Are you Yuki-kun?" she asked quietly and Yuki nodded before the woman pulled him into a hug causing the boy's eyes to widen. "Mizuki-chan always talked about you," she whispered and Yuki looked down at the woman as she pulled away,

"Ano, etto, may I ask who you are?" he asked and the woman's eyes widened before he bowed her head.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm Mizuki-chan's adoptive mother, my name is Orihaya Shouko," and Yuki's eyes widened.

"Mother," he whispered and Shouko looked at him with a confused look.

"Didn't Mizuki-chan tell you? I saw her write a letter to you when we first took her in," and Yuki's eyes widened even more.

"Letter?" he asked and Shouko nodded.

"She wrote to you every week, I personally delivered the message to the post office with her," and Yuki looked down at his hands and the flowers he was holding.

"I never received any letter, I never heard anything from Mizuki until the caretakers at the orphanage told me that she had died," and Shouko's eyes widened as tears streamed down Yuki's face.

"I thought she had forgotten about me," he cried as he fell onto his knees. Kneeling down next to him, Shouko looked at the devastated look on Yuki's face before she pulled him into his arms and quieted his tears.

**...**

"I never knew that she wrote letters to me," whispered Yuki as he and Luka sat in the car as the Opast drove. Luka looked over to see the pained expression on Yuki's face. "I always thought that she abandoned me, I wanted to hate her for that but," he stated as tears fell down his face. " I couldn't bring myself to hate her!"

A few minutes later after Yuki's crying softened, Luka looked over at him with a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Yuki looked over and smiled.

"I'm fine, now that I know that Mizuki didn't betray me,"

**...**

"Ano Tsukumo-kun," started Yuki as he, Tsukumo, and Hotsuma walked into the communal bath.

"Hm?" asked the silve-haired boy and Yuki looked over at him.

"I've always wanted to ask but what exactly is your job for World's End?" and Tsukumo smiled at him

"Takashiro-sama's going to explain it later but we were using my powers a Kami no Mimi and Shusei's powers as Kami no Me to find a criminal,"

"That's right! Shusei-kun's ability is clairvoyance, he can see the criminal right? Then can you do the same Tsukumo-kun?" and Tsukumo shook his head before he started to explain.

" No, my ability is to hear the memories of the object I'm holding,"

"And you can also hear the voices of animals and the hear people's minds," stated Yuki in amazement and Tsukumo nodded.

"Does that mean that all the Zweilts have powers like you and Shusei-kun?"

"Well, most of us do anyway, Hotsuma also posses the power of Kami no Koe, there's also the bearer of Kami no Kokoro," stated Tsukumo and Hotsuma glared at him before he looked back at the wall.

"So Tsukumo-kun possess Kami no Mimi, Hotsuma-kun is the bearer of Kami no Koe, and Shusei-kun is the bearer of Kami no Me, that's amazing!" smiled Yuki and Hotsuma scoffed.

"There's nothing good about my power, I curse the people I hate by burning them with my fire," he whispered and Yuki's eyes widened and Tsukumo gave Hotsuma a disapproving gaze.

"That's not true, the power of Kami no Koe allows Hotsuma to make people listen to his intent,by using his voice, its not about cursing people," and Hotsuma sighed.

"Think whatever you want, my power has never brought anything good," and he stood up and left the bath. As he watched Hotsuma walk away, Tsukumo looked down at the water.

"I actually think after the power of Kami no Kokoro, that the power of Kami no Koe is one of the most difficult ability to handle. It's an abilty that may be invoked whether you want it to or not, if you can't control your emotions. To keep youself from feeling too much hatred or anger on other people requires a strong heart," and Yuki's eyes fell downcast before he looked up at Tsukumo.

"Tsukumo-kun, earlier, you mentioned the power of Kami no Kokoro," and Tsukumo smiled.

"The power of Kami no Kokoro gives the bearer the ability to feel the emotions of others. Also, the bearer can control the elements of ice, water, and wind. Out of all the abilities, it's the most difficult to handle due to the fact that the emotions of other can overwhelm your own emotions and thoughts," and Yuki's eyes widened.

"That must mean that the bearer of Kami no Kokoro must be very powerful, I wish I could meet him," and Tsukumo's eyes fell before he looked over at Yuki.

"Yuki, the bearer of Kami no Kokoro won't be able to join in on this battle," and Yuki looked over at Tsukumo with a confused expression.

"What do you mean by that? Did something happen?" he asked and Tsukumo paused before he looked back at Yuki.

"The bearer of Kami no Kokoro was killed by an Opast four years ago," and Yuki's eyes widened while Tskumo continued, "both Shusei and Hotsuma blame themselves for not being able to protect her,"

"Her?"

Tsukumo looked over at Yuki before he turned back to the water.

"The bearer of Kami no Kokoro was your sister, Yuki,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's the end of chapter 5. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow its been a while since I**'_**ve updated but here's a new chapter of Winter's Child!**_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo _Shitteiru._**_

_**_I hope you enjoy!_**_

* * *

><p>Yuki's eyes widened when Tsukumo's words entered his head.<p>

"Mizuki was the bearer of God's Heart? But how?" Tsukumo only looked away before he shook his head.

"I think I've said enough now, you might have to ask the others about this," and with that, he walked out of the bath. Yuki's eyes remained at the door even after Tsukumo had left before he looked down.

"Mizuki,"

…

Shusei silently closed the book he was reading before he slowly made his way to his bedside table. Opening the drawer, Shusei's eyes fell when he saw a velvet box in it. Taking the box out, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Opening it, his olive-green eyes narrowed at the sight of two silver rings staring back at him. The thinner band of the two had a snowflake engraved in the center with a blue jewel in the center. The other ring had an engraving of a tree with a green jewel embedded in the center. Too occupied with his thoughts, Shusei failed to hear the door open until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, his gaze softened at the sight of his partner.

"What is it Hotsuma?" he asked but the blonde just stared at him before his gaze fell to the rings in his hand. Shusei looked down and his eyes widened before he closed the box and quickly in his pocket

"Shusei," started Hotsuma but Shusei ignored him before he stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going for fresh air," was all he said before he walked out.

…

Sitting on one of the many tree branches in the park, Ciel sighed as the night breeze swept by. A white wolf and a white tiger the size of a small kitten lay in her lap to which Ciel patted their heads before she looked up at the sky. A small smile appeared on her face before she reached up and pulled back the hood of her cloak and her knee-length silver hair cascaded down her back. A content sigh escaped her lips before she slowly removed her mask. A pair of blue eyes opened as she looked up at the nighttime sky and smiled. Hearing the sounds of footsteps, Ciel slowly turned her head when she saw a black haired man looking up at her with a small smile on her face. A smile formed on her face before she jumped down from the tree branch and ran towards the man.

"Reiga-sama," she smiled and Kanata offered her a small smile and he nodded towards the wolf and tiger on Ciel's shoulders before he looked up at the moon.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" he asked and Ciel looked down at her hands.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air," and Kanata slowly nodded at her. Suddenly, both the wolf and the tiger's heads snapped up before they started to growl. Both Ciel and Kanata looked at the familiars before the two animals jumped down from Ciel's shoulders and a bright light surrounded them. When the light disappeared, a white wolf the size of a grown up wolf and a tiger the size of a normal grown up tiger appeared.

"Shirayuki, Shiro, what's wrong?" questioned Ciel as she knelt down when she suddenly felt the presence of a Zweilt and she snapped her head up towards Kanata. His silver eyes only narrowed in response before he nodded his head

"Watch yourself," was all he said before he quickly walked away. When he was gone, Ciel looked down at Shirayuki and Shiro before she knelt down and patted their heads.

"You two go back home," and the wolf looked up at her.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" it questioned and Ciel smiled before she scratched behind the wolf's ear.

"I'll be fine Shirayuki, you and Shiro go home," and the white tiger beside her only grunted before it looked up and its silver eyes locked with Ciel's blue eyes.

"Be careful," he simply stated and Ciel smiled at him before she patted the tiger's head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to worry about me?"

"Its because you cause us to worry," whispered Shiro before he and Shirayuki trotted away. Ciel smiled at her two familiars before her eyes turned bitter and she secured the mask on her face and pulled the hood of her cloak up, concealing both her hair and her face.

…

When he in the streets of Tokyo, Shusei silently pulled out the box from his pocket. When he saw the rings, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

/:/

_It was autumn, his favorite season. After a hard day of training and patrolling the area, they had finally gotten a break from duty. Before any of the other Zweilts could interfere with his plans, he grabbed Mizuki's hand and dragged her away. _

"_Shusei?" she questioned in return, he only turned around and smiled at her._

"_Just follow me," and his grip on her hand tightened as he led her away from the compound and led her towards the forest. Once they were in the woods, Shusei looked back at Mizuki to see her smile in awe at the autumn leaves and her blue eyes brightened as the wind blew around the leaves. He saw her smile widen before he started to walk again._

"_We're almost there," he stated and he saw Mizuki's curious gaze on him before he turned back around and smiled softly. When they were close to the place, Shusei turned around and looked at Mizuki._

"_Close your eyes," and Mizuki looked at him for a second with a questioning look before she sighed and closed her eyes. Making sure that her eyes were closed, Shusei took her hand again and led her towards the place. Once they were there, Shusei removed his hand from Mizuki's eyes before he leaned close._

"_Open," he whispered and Mizuki slowly opened her eyes._

_When she did, her blue eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips. Before her was a clearing in the forest with a pond in the center. The autumn leaves on the trees surrounding the clearing just illuminated the beauty of the untouched area and Mizuki whirled around and her eyes widened even more when she saw Shusei on one knee and he looked up at her with a nervous gaze._

"_Mizuki," he started before he took her hand in his hand and he looked back up at her to see her wide eyes._

"_Will you marry me?" _

_Mizuki's eyes widened even more at his words._

"_What?"_

"_Will you marry me?" he repeated as he stared at Mizuki straight in the eye. Her blue eyes locked with his olive-green eyes and by the look on his face, she knew he was serious. Tears started to fall down her cheeks before Mizuki covered her face with her hands and slowly nodded. A smile appeared on Shusei's face but he looked at Mizuki and stood up. Leaning close, his smile widened when he saw Mizuki's red face behind her hands._

"_I couldn't hear you, put your hands down and answer me," and Mizuki paused at his statement before she slowly removed her hands. When she opened her eyes, she gasped when she saw Shusei's face inches away from hers. Smiling, Shusei leaned in and kissed the tears on Mizuki's face before he placed his lips over hers. _

_At that moment, Mizuki felt Shusei's emotions pouring into her. She could feel everything he was feeling due to her powers. And for once, she was grateful._

_Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Shusei's neck as he deepened the kiss._

_When they finally pulled away, both Mizuki and Shusei looked at each other and smiled to see that their faces were red before Shusei took Mizuki's hand and placed a silver ring with a snowflake engraved in the center along with a blue gem in the center on her finger. Her eyes widened before she saw a matching ring but instead of a snowflake as the engraving, there was a tree engraved into the center along with a green gem in Shusei's hand. Looking up, her eyes locked with Shusei's before she took the ring and gently placed it on his finger._

"_I love you," whispered Shusei before wrapped his arm around Mizuki and pulled her close to himself. A smile formed on her face before Mizuki wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes as she rested her head on Shusei's chest._

"_I love you too,"_

_:/_

"Mizuki," whispered Shusei as he looked down at the rings when he suddenly felt the presence of a duras nearby. Immediately, Shusei snapped up and whirled around. Lifting his right hand, Shusei's eyes narrowed when he saw his Zweilt ring begin to glow.

"Lock Set!" he yelled as a shield formed around the area creating another dimension. When he got to the presence of the duras, his eyes widened when he saw a cloaked figure sitting by the fountain. When the figure turned around, Shusei's eyes narrowed as he recognized the figure as the one who had escaped from last time.

"You're-" he started and the figure smiled as she walked forward and looked at Shusei.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bearer of God's Eyes," she stated and his eyes widened.

"How do you know who I am?"

A smile formed on her face before she walked forward until her face was only inches away from his.

"Intuition," she whispered and his eyes narrowed as his ring began to glow. A couple of seconds later, two swords appeared in his hands before he aimed them at the Opast. A small smile appeared on the Opast's face before a mirror appeared in her hands.

"Do you really think that you'll beat me?" she questioned and Shusei's eyes narrowed as he raised his swords and aimed them at her.

"My only concern is to remove that mask off your face," and the Opast smiled as she touched the opaque glass mask on her face.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," she whispered and Shusei's eyes narrowed at the challenge before he lunged forward. But before his sword could even touch her, the Opast smiled as she disappeared. Shusei's eyes widened when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Whipping his head around, his eyes widened when he saw the Opast behind with a smile on her face.

"I told you, I won't let you touch me," she whispered before Shusei's eyes narrowed before he reached out and tried to grab her mask. But before his hand could touch the mask on the Opast's face, she dodged and his hand grabbed onto her cloak removing the hood. When the hood was removed, silver hair cascaded down the Opast's back and Shusei's eyes widened at the color of her hair. In all of his lifetimes, there was only one person with that color hair. Silver hair that glowed in the moonlight.

'_Mizuki,'_ but before he could attack again, a blast of wind threw him back. When he opened his eyes he groaned when he saw the Opast standing over him, her hand raised and the mirror infront of her glowing. Shusei's olive-green eyes widened when he saw the smile on the Opast's face as the mirror started to glow brighter.

"Time to die," and the temperature of the area dropped dramatically as wind started to gather and ice shards began to form in the air.

Ciel's eyes narrowed behind her mask as she saw the glare on the Zweilt's face before her mirror began to glow brighter.

"Any last words?" she asked and Shusei's eyes narrowed at her. Ciel's gaze remained on him when Shusei suddenly jumped up and tackled her. Ciel's eyes widened as she felt herself being tackled and she looked up to see Shusei pinning her down. Her eyes widened even more before she started to struggle.

"Let go of me!" she screamed and Shusei's eyes narrowed before he reached out for her mask. When he touched the mask, Ciel's struggle increased as she thrashed her head back and forth. Shusei gritted his teeth as his grip on the mask tightened before he pulled it off the Opast's face.

A pair of blue eyes glared up at him and Shusei felt his blood run cold.

"Mizuki,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whew. okay now that's done with, I wonder how Shusei's going to react.<strong>_

_**Well, I'm going off to type the next chapter so I'll see you next time!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, here's chapter 7 of Winter's Child, this chapter took FOREVER!**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Uraboku, just Mizuki.**_

* * *

><p>Ciel's eyes widened when she heard the Zweilt holding her down call her Mizuki.<p>

'Mizuki?' she thought when a sudden pain filled her head. _'What?'_ she inwardly screamed before she started to thrash her head around. Shusei's eyes widened when he saw the Opast suddenly scream and thrash her head around.

"Mizuki!" he yelled and Ciel's eyes widened when the pain intensified. Her scream increased and Shusei's grip tightened around her arms.

"Mizuki? What's wrong?" he questioned over and over to which Ciel ignored as the pain in her head increased to the point that she felt as if someone was trying to crack her skull open.

_'What is this?' _she cried in her head when an image of a young brown-haired boy with olive-green eyes appeared in her head. Ciel's eyes snapped open and she looked up to see the Zweilt above her staring down at her with wide eyes. As she stared up at him, the emotions of the Zweilt started to pour into her head, increasing the pain. Holding back her screams, Ciel inwardly cursed her power.

The power to feel other people's emotions. It was sickening. No matter how much she tried to block it, the emotions of other always overwhelmed her own thoughts.

Shusei stared down at her when suddenly, something rammed into his side causing the Zweilt to fall back. When he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of silver eyes glaring down at him and he saw a white tiger about twice the size of a normal tiger glaring down at him before it bared its teeth at him.

"Shiro!" yelled a voice and both Shusei and the tiger looked up to see Ciel and a white wolf twice the size of a normal wolf staring at them. When he looked at her, Shusei's eyes widened when he noticed that her blue eyes had slits making her eyes feline like and also indicating that she was an Opast. Shiro looked down at Shusei and growled at him before he got off the Zweilt and went over to Ciel who bent down and held the tiger close.

"What happened?" she whispered into the tiger's ear and it looked up at Ciel.

"We got worried," he simply stated and a small smile appeared on Ciel's face before she looked over at the Zweilt and her expression hardened before the mirror beside her began to glow.

Shusei's eyes widened when he saw that the mirror she was holding was glowing along with her eyes.

"Heim," whispered Ciel and wind began to blow violently around them. As the speed of the wind picked up, Shusei noticed that water and ice started to appear around the Opast. Shusei noticed that she still had a pained look on her face before she glared at him before the ice, wind, and water attacked.

As the water, ice, and wind hit the Zweilt, Ciel's eyes narrowed at him. He had taken off her mask. The last thing that Sonnet had left behind.

Sonnet.

Her memory made Ciel's gaze fall when she felt something warm at her sides. Looking down, a smile formed on her face when she saw Shiro and Shirayuki looking up at her before they turned back to the Zweilt. She saw that he was knocked unconscious and she walked over to the mask that he had removed from her face. Picking up the crystal mask, Ciel looked at the opaque mask before she pulled it up and fitted it over her face. When her mask was intact, she looked at the Zweilt before her as her mirror began to glow again.

"This time, I will avenge her," she whispered when a sudden burst of flame headed her way. Ciel's eyes widened before she jumped to the side dodging the flames. When all the smoke cleared away, Ciel's eyes narrowed when she saw the partner of the Zweilt she had knocked unconsious glaring at her. His green-brown eyes narrowed at her before he raised his curved blade.

"How dare you injure him," he growled and as he spoke, fire began to appear around him and the temperature of the area increased dramatically. Ciel's eyes narrowed at his actions before ice shards began to form in midair.

"So you're the Bearer of God's Voice, I've heard alot about you," and as she spoke, Hotsuma's eyes narrowed as he gripped his weapon, Master Stroke, tightly.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" and Ciel only let out a hollow laugh before she turned around and started walking away.

"Who doesn't, the Bearer of God's Voice is afterall, a monster," and Hotsuma's eyes widened at her words before a wall of fire blocked her path. Ciel only turned her head towards Hotsuma who's eyes were full of anger.

"What did you call me?" he questioned and a small smile appeared on Ciel's face before she walked towards him until she was only arm's length away.

"What's the matter, can't handle the fact that you're a monster? That power of your only destroys and harms others, you can't even control your own flames, can you?" she questioned and Hotsuma's gaze fell before he gripped tightened on Master Stroke.

"I'm. Not. A. Monster!" he yelled before he swung the blade to which Ciel dodged before she suddenly appeared behind him. Hotsuma's eyes widened and Ciel's eyes narrowed before she hit a pressure point on Hotsuma's neck knocking him unconscious. When the Zweilt collapsed, Ciel stared down at the two Zweilt warriors before her. Raising her hand, her mirror began to glow and Ciel's eyes remained blank as they started to glow behind her mask. But as she started to attack, images of two boys with olive-green eyes flashed in her head. Ciel gasped before she collasped onto her knees and held her head.

"What is this?" she whispered and Shirayuki and Shiro rushed over to her.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" questioned Shiro when he saw noticed that Ciel was holding on to her head and holding back screams. Shirayuki looked over at Shiro before she helped Ciel stand up and looked back at the two Zweilts unconscious on the ground. The white wolf looked over to Shiro who only shook his head before he looked back at Ciel who started to regain her breath and she looked down at her two familiars and then back at the Zweilts.

"Leave them, you'll get them another time," stated Shiro and after a few minutes, Ciel gritted her teeth and nodded.

As they walked away, Ciel turned her head back one more time towards the two Zweilts.

_'Why did they look so familiar?'_

_..._

"Shusei? Shusei!"

When he opened his eyes, he saw Toko's worried gaze in his vision. Suddenly, the image of a silver-haired, blue eyed girl flashed in his head. His eyes snapped wide open and he sprang up from the bed and groaned as pain hit his head. Doubling over, the brunette grabbed his head and let out a moan as the throbbing in his head increased. Suddenly, he felt something cool on his forehead and he looked over to see Toko placing a cold wet cloth on his head before the female Zweilt looked at him.

"You shouldn't move," was all she said and Shusei looked around and saw that he was in his room before he closed his eyes and laid back down.

"What happened?" he asked and Toko looked down at her Zweilt ring.

"We found you and Hotsuma unconscious, Yuki healed your injuries," and Shusei's eyes snapped open and looked over at Toko who caught his gaze and smiled.

"Hotsuma's fine, his injuries are less than yours," and Shusei only nodded.

Toko looked at Shusei before she placed something on his bedside table.

"We found this on the ground with you," she whispered and Shusei looked over at the table. When he saw the velvet box, his eyes widened before he snatched it up and opened it to see that the rings were still in place. He let out the breath he was holding before he closed the box and gently placed it back on the table. When he looked over at Toko, he saw the sad look on her face.

"Shusei, those rings are," but before she could finish, Shusei only turned his back to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired," and Toko slowly nodded her head before she left the room. When she was gone, Shusei slowly sat up and looked over at the rings again.  
>Opening the box, he stared at the two rings when the image of a silver-haired blue eyes Opast flashed in his head causing the 17 year old to snap up. Bolting out of his bed, he ran out of his room and ran to the room two doors from his. Opening it, he silently walked in to find the room empty. Shusei let out a small sigh before he walked out of Hotsuma's room.<p>

Once he was in the hallway, Shusei looked around before he finally looked at the door in between his and Hotsuma's.

Her room. Shusei looked down and clenched his fists as he looked at the door.

When they had first moved into the Twlight mansion, the two had made sure that there was a room left for her. And for four years, the room was unoccupied by any of the Zweilts or other inhabitants of the Giou clan. Opening the door, he walked into see Hotsuma sitting by the window, the curtain drawn back revealing the star lit night sky.

They had purposely chosen this room. It had the best view of the night sky along with a gigantic window and window seats that allowed one to sit and stare at the sky. Turning his head, Shusei looked over to see the bed piled with birthday presents. Ever since they had moved in, Hotsuma and Shusei put her birthday and Christmas presents in the room.

When he got closer, Shusei saw that Hotsuma held a picture frame in one hand and a teddy bear in the other as the blonde looked up at the stars. Shusei's gaze fell at the sight of the stuffed animal in Hotsuma's hand. The bear's face and arms were burned and there were numerous black scorches among the body. No matter how pitiful and horrible the bear looked, Hotsuma never allowed anyone to throw it away.

It was afterall, the last birthday present he had given her before she died.

Hearing the door open, Hotsuma slowly looked up to see Shusei staring down at him.

"How are you feeling?" the blonde questioned and Shusei slowly nodded before he walked over and sat down on the window seat. When he saw down, Shusei glanced over to the frame in Hotsuma's hand and the blonde noticed before he handed it to him. When he looked at the picture, a sad smile appeared on Shusei's face as he stared at the picture that was taken four years ago.

Staring back at him was a smiling image of his 12 year old self with Hotsuma standing beside him, a smile on the younger boy's face. In between them stood Mizuki, her silver hair tied into two low pigtails and her blue eyes practically sparkling as the photo captured their smiling faces. Sakura petals fell down in the background as the three stood infront of a gigantic sakura tree.

Hotsuma saw the pained look on Shusei's face before he looked down at the bear in his hand.

He was devastated when she had died. Even though he didn't see her in a romantic way, Mizuki was one of his best friends, in this life and all of his previous lives. To him, she was a precious friend, comrade, and most of all sister. When he had woken up in the hospital after that day, and after he was told of her death, he had refused. She couldn't be dead. No, this was some joke that someone was playing on him. But then, he saw the devastated look on Shusei's face and new that this was no joke.

Mizuki was dead.

Hotsuma looked over to his partner. He knew. He knew the bond between Shusei and Mizuki. He remembered that in their previous lives, the two had been lovers, and were married. Even if Mizuki didn't remember this time, he saw the relationship grow between the two of them ever since Shusei saved her from her own isolation. He knew that they both loved each other. It was obvious. She was the only person that Shusei had ever given his heart to and she in return, gave her heart to him.

When she had died, Shusei was the most devastated out of everyone. He had lost her again, just like in every previous life time, but unlike before, she wouldn't be reincarnated.

She was killed by and Opast before her powers and memories returned. As a result, her sould faded into nothing.

She was gone. Permanantly.

Too occupied with his own thoughts, Hotsuma failed to hear Shusei call him over and over until the brunette reached out and grasped the his shoulder. Snapping up, Hotsuma looked to see Shusei's serious face.

"What?" and Shusei looked down at his Zweilt ring for a second.

"I asked it you remember that day. The day she died," and Hotsuma's eyes widened before he looked away and clenched his fists.

"As if I could ever forget that day," he growled and Shusei slowly nodded before he looked out the window.

_:/:_

_"Aw come on, one more round!" yelled Hotsuma as he looked down at the game before him Shusei sighed before he shook his head one more time._

_"Hotsuma, enough is enough, we've been here for over two hours," and beside him, Mizuki slowly nodded before she looked over at the clock._

_"Make that three hours," and Shusei looked over to see that she was right. Both of them turned back to Hotsuma who only grumbled before he stood up and started walking out of the arcade._

_"Fine," he grumbled and both Mizuki and Shusei smiled at each other before they followed Hotsuma out into the mall. When they were out of the arcade, Hotsuma raised his arms and stretched before he turned back to the two following him. _

_"I don't see why we need to leave, its only 6'o'clock and its a Saturday," he whined and Mizuki only smiled at him._

_"I have to go home, tou-san wanted me home before 7," and Shusei looked over at Mizuki with a worried look to which Hotsuma noticed before he looked at his watch._

_"Well, it takes twenty minutes for you get home, how about we do something for the next forty minutes?" and Mizuki's eyes widened before she clapped her hands and started to jump up and down._

_"Pictures! Let's go takes pictures at the park!" and both Shusei and Hotsuma smiled at her before they started to head towards the park. Once they reached the park, both Hotsuma and Shusei looked back to see Mizuki staring up at the sakura trees. A smile adorned her face as her blue eyes brightened at the sight of the pink flowers. As she looked at the flowers, Shusei walked over and entwined his fingers with hers. Looking over, she saw the smile on Shusei's face before she smiled back at him. Hotsuma watched the two before he pulled out a camera from his pocket and snapped a picture of the two holding hands. _

_Hearing the click of a camera, both Mizuki and Shusei turned around to see Hotsuma holding up his camera and grinning as he took picture of their blushing faces._

_"Got ya," he grinned and Mizuki ran over and grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Shusei while she asked for one of the passerbys to take a picture of them. While Shusei and Hotsuma stood next to each other, Mizuki stood in between them. As the picture was taken, sakura petals started to fall and a wide smile appeared on all three of their faces._

_..._

_"I'm home," called Mizuki as she walked into the house. But at the doorway, she paused when she saw a pair of leather shoes. Her eyes widened before she slowly headed towards the dining room. When she reached the dining room, she let out an inaudible gasp. Hunched over the table, sat Masato as he took a long drink of the amber drink in his glass. Mizuki's eyes widened when she saw all the empty bottles littering the dining room. Slowly backing away, Mizuki silently started to head upstairs to her room when something grabbed her arm and pulled her back. When her back hit the wall, Mizuki winced before she looked up and froze. _

_Masato stared down at his adopted daugther before his eyes narrowed. His face was red from all the liquor he had consumed and his breath stank of alcohol._

_"You're late," he growled and Mizuki looked at the clock behind him to see that it was ten minutes before seven._

_"No, you're wrong, its-" she started when Masato slapped her across the face. Mizuki gasped at the stinging pain on her cheek before she turned back to see Masato's furious gaze on her._

_"How dare you speak back to me!" he roared as he gripped Mizuki's arms causing the girl to whimper before she looked up at him._

_"Tou-san, stop it," she whispered but Masato ignored her before he threw her across the dining room, shattering many of the littering liquor bottles. As the shards of the bottles pierced into her skin through her clothes, Mizuki held back a scream at the pain as Masato only walked over and kicked her in the stomach over and over. Unable to take the pain, Mizuki screamed causing Masato to kick harder._

_"Shut up you little worthless brat!" he screamed at her but Mizuki kept on screaming and screaming. Suddenly, two hands wrapped around her neck and Mizuki gasped as Masato tightened his grip on her throat._

_"Shut up," he hissed as his grip tightened and Mizuki began to choke and gasp for air as she tried to claw at Masato's grip to no avail. She saw the look of amusement on Masato's face as black spots began to appear in her vision. Her lungs felt as it they were going to explode as Mizuki's struggle decreased as her air ran out._

_Masato smiled when he saw the look of submission pass through Mizuki and he saw her arms fall to her sides as she started to lose consciousness. _

_"Die," he whispered as he tightened his grip._

_"Mizuki!" yelled a voice and suddenly, something rammed into Masato's side causing the man to fall down and release his grip on Mizuki. When he looked up, he saw the livid eyes of Hotsuma glaring down at him, his fists clenched tightly._

_When she hit the ground, Mizuki gasped as a sudden wave of air passed through her lungs as she started to cough and breathe. Two arms wrapped around her and Mizuki looked up to see Shusei's worried gaze on her as he helped her sit up and as she got the air she needed, he glared at Masato who in turn stood up and glared down at Mizuki._

_"So you got you little boy toys to rescue you. I'll kill all of you!" he yelled when a sudden excruciating pain erupted from his chest. When he looked down, Masato's eyes widened when he saw blood running down his chest and onto the floor before he collapsed onto the floor._

_Shusei, Hotsuma, and Mizuki's eyes widened when they saw Masato fall down and when he did, a pool of blood started form under him. A strangled cry escaped from Mizuki as her eyes widened to the size of plates._

_"Tou-san!" she screamed as she rushed over to him. When she saw the wound on his chest, she choked back a sob as she placed her hands over the wound to stop the bleeding. Masato's breaths came out in pants as the pain in his chest increased. Looking over at Mizuki, he saw his daughter trying desperatly trying to stop the bleeding. His eyes hardened at the sight of her. _

_He hated her. She had messed up everything. Before she had come, his marriage and life was perfect. His wife never said anything to him about his drinking or his work ethic. She was too scared to. But after they had brought her, everything changed._

_She was the center of attention in the house now. His wife started to change. She started to speak back to him. He could see the control he had over her slipping as his wife began to look after Mizuki and care for her. His wife no longer listened to him. A week after Mizuki came, his wife had told him to stop drinking, for the 'sake' of their daughter. When he had refused, she threatened to divorce him if he didn't stop._

_Eversince, he hated their daughter. He wanted to get rid of her. He only watched her a hateful glare and never said a word to her. Nothing._

_One day, while his wife was at work, he took action. _

_She had come back from school with a pathetic smile on her face. But when she saw him on the floor with bottles of liquor around him, the smile on her face disappeared before she ran over and tried to stop him. But before she could even touch him, he slapped her. Hard. When she fell from the impact, a sense of pleasure filled him and Masato smiled as he stood up and started beating her, calling her useless and a stupid girl. All she did was curl up into a ball and cry as he kept beating her until he ran out of energy. When he was done, he ordered her to clean up and threatened to kill her if she told anyone. As he walked back to him room, he turned his head and grinned when he saw her shaking form cleaning the mess he had created before he walked into this room._

_Ever since, every time his wife had to work late or went on a business trip, he beat her. After the first few times, he learned not to hit her on any visible locations. Everytime he beat her, he felt a sense of relief and amusement, he smiled when he saw her scream and cry for him to stop but all he did was keep beating her._

_Often times, she spent the night at her friends or had them come over. Every time she did, Masato cursed at her. He had seen her two friends, Shusei and Hotsuma. He didn't need for anyone to tell him that the three were close, particularly Mizuki and Shusei._

_He needed to be careful and make sure she wouldn't say anything. Multiple times, he had threatened to kill her and Mizuki only nodded._

_Today was no exception. He had told her to be home before 7. After drinking his sixth bottle of beer, Masato let out a frustrated growl before he looked at the clock._

_Due to his drunken state, he read the time as 7:10 when it was 6:50 when the door opened and Mizuki walked in. _

_Oh, he was going to show her now._

_..._

_Masato glared up at Mizuki as the pain increased._

_"Tou-san!" she screamed and Masato glared at her even more before he opened his mouth._

_"This is all your fault," he hissed and Mizuki's eyes widened at him words. A small smile appeared on his face before Masato went limp._

_"Tou-san?" questioned Mizuki as she lightly shook Masato before a sob escaped her lips._

_"TOU-SAN!" she screamed when she pulled her hands infront of her. Her eyes widened at the blood on her hands and she looked down at see blood splattered all over her clothes and hair when laughter filled her ears. _

_Snapping up, Hotsuma, Shusei, and Mizuki saw a figure walk out from the shadows. When they came out to the light, Mizuki let out a small gasp._

_The most beautiful woman she had ever seen stood before her. Dressed in a long white gown, the woman's tall figure towered over the three. Her long black hair tumbled down her back and her blue eyes locked with Mizuki's. As she stared up at her, Mizuki noticed something different about the woman. Even though she was beautiful, there was something different. Then, it hit her. Her eyes. They were inhumane._

_On each pupil were slits making the woman's eyes look, feline. Mizuki heard Hotsuma curse and Shusei's grip tightened around her as the woman approached them._

_"So you must be the famous Zweilts," the woman whispered and the three of their eyes widened._

_"Zweilt?" questioned Mizuki while Hotsuma and Shusei's eyes narrowed at the Opast before them._

_"What about it," growled Hotsuma, his fists clenched so tight that his hand went white._

_"My name is Sonnet, it is a pleasure to meet you," smiled the Opast before the smile on her face disappeared. "Its a shame that you three will die here," and Hotsuma's eyes widened before he lunged forward. When he did, Sonnet only smiled before she dodged to her left and Hotsuma crashed into the stairs._

_"Hotsuma!" yelled Shusei and Mizuki and Shusei's eyes narrowed before he also ran over to Sonnet who dodged again._

_"Pathetic, I don't recall the Zweilt guardians being this weak before, but still," she stated as she looked over at Mizuki and smiled. "That works fine for me," and she started to walk towards Mizuki when flames surrounded her. Sonnet turned her head to see Hotsuma's hand stretched out and his eyes livid._

_"Don't touch her," he growled and Sonnet laughed before she turned back to him._

_"Last time I checked, you're not really in the position to worry about others," and she suddenly disappeared. Hotsuma's eyes widned when he felt a presence behind him. Hotsuma turned his head and his eyes widened even more when he saw Sonnet standing behind before she hit a pressure point behind his neck, knocking him out. Hotsuma crumpled to the ground and Sonnet smiled when she saw the panicked faces of the two remaining Zweilts. _

_Shusei's eyes widened before they narrowed and he attacked again._

_Mizuki's eyes widened when she saw Hotsuma crumble and she saw the smile on Sonnet's face when she noticed that the flames that Hotsuma had used were going out of control and burning everything in its reach. Hearing a scream, Mizuki snapped back to see Sonnet standing over Shusei, who was also unconscious. _

_"Shusei!" screamed Mizuki when she heard Sonnet laugh at her desperation. _

_Suddenly, anger filled her. Mizuki glared at Sonnet with everything she had when the temperature of the house dropped. Wind began to violently blow inside and Sonnet stopped laughing before she turned to Mizuki._

_The Opast's eyes widened when she saw Mizuki's eyes were glowing as wind blew around the house._

_"So you're the one," whispered Sonnet when Mizuki screamed and all the wind attacked her. Sonnet gritted her teeth as the wind hit her before she looked over at Mizuki and saw that her eyes were still glowing and that the girl was in some sort of trance and that the wind had increased the flames._

_Walking over to Mizuki, Sonnet smiled as she grabbed the girl by her throat and pulled her up._

_"So you're the Bearer of God's Heart. Its too bad, you're going to die," she stated as she raised her hand._

_Shusei opened his eyes and he struggled to get up, but when he did, his blood ran cold._

_He saw the Opast standing with her back facing him. He saw Mizuki in the Opast's grip and he saw her blood drip on the ground before Mizuki's body faded away._

_His eyes widened when he saw the smile on the Opast's face._

_"MIZUKI! " he screamed before everything went black._

_:/_

Shusei gripped the frame in his hand as he and Hotsuma silently sat as they remembered what had happened on that day. Looking down at the picture, Shusei looked at Mizuki's smiling face before he walked over and set the frame on the bedside table before he walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go to bed," he stated and Hotsuma nodded before he looked up.

"Shusei, why did you ask about that day though? Did something happen?" and Shusei paused at the door before he shook his head.

"No, nothing happened," and with that, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here's chapter 7, yay! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed and I will get to working on chapter 8 now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Well here's the newest chapter that took practically forever due to a horrible case of writer's block.. Anywhoo, this is the last official week of summer break before college... I'm going to go and cry now.**

**But, I hope you enjoy and i will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Uraboku**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Inside the cold and dark corridors of the castle, Ciel silently walked through. Beside her, both Shiro and Shirayuki looked at each other as they looked back up at their master. They could see the troubled look on her face as the Opast quickly walked past them.<p>

Ciel's eyes narrowed as she looked down at her hands and clenched them tightly.

"What was that?" she whispered as remembered the images of two boys flash in her head before she grimaced as she felt a sudden pain in her head. She suddenly stopped causing her familiars to look up at her.

"Are you okay Ciel?" asked Shirayuki and Ciel paused for a second before she looked down at the white wolf and smiled down at her before she started to walk again. When she reached a door. Ciel just stared at it for a few minutes before she slowly reached out and opened the door. Once the door was open, Ciel turned back to her familiars.

"You two stay here," and the two nodded before Ciel turned around and walked into the room. When she was inside, Ciel took in the appearance of the room.

Other than a large four poster bed in the centre of the room, it was bare. Ciel stared at the bed before she walked over to it. On it lay a woman fast asleep. Her long black hair pooled around her and her face was pale as paper. Ciel's eyes saddened at the sight of the woman before her.

"Sonnet," she whispered as she placed her hand on top the sleeping Opast's.

"Please, wake up," she whispered, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks as she looked at the older Opast before her. After a few mintes, Ciel turned around and left the room. When she walked out, she saw her two familiars waiting for her, When they saw her, the both got up.

"How is she?" asked Shirayuki while Shiro just looked at her. Ciel smiled softly before she shook her head.

"Nothing's changed," she whispered before she clenched her fists. A few seconds later, Ciel looked up before she headed towards the door of the castle.

"Ciel! Where are you going?" yelled Shirayuki and at the door, Ciel turned around and softly smiled.

"To see the stars, I can't see anything from here," and Shirayuki started to follow when Ciel stopped her. "I can go by myself,"

"That's what you said last time, and a Zweilt managed to unmask you," stated Shiro as his silver eyes locked with Ciel's blue eyes. Ciel looked down at her hands before she looked over at the white tiger and smiled.

"I'll be fine, I won't go far,"

...

As she stared up at the night sky, Ciel let out a big sigh before she smiled in content. She always loved staring up at the sky. Especially the night sky, with the stars and the moon. That's why she was named Ciel, the French word for the sky.

Her name. Ciel's gaze fell as she remembered how her name was given to her.

_:/_

_Light filled her eyes as she slowly opened her eyes. As she let her eyes adjust to the light, the girl slowly sat up and looked around. She saw that she was in a four poster bed in a brightly lit room._

_"Where is this place?" she whispered when the door to her right opened and she turned to see a woman with black hair and blue eyes walk into the room. At the sight of the awake girl, the black-haired woman's eyes widened before she rushed over to the bed and touched the girl's cheek._

_"Are you alright?" she questioned and the girl looked up at her wide eyes._

_"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" she questioned, her blue eyes full of fear._

_Sonnet's gaze fell at the desperation in the girl's voice before she knelt down and looked at the girl._

_"Your name is Ciel, you are an Opast, you are my daughter,"_

_"Ciel?" questioned the girl and Sonnet smiled at her._

_"It means 'sky'" and the girl looked down at her hands._

_"Ciel," and a smile appeared on her face._

_:/_

Ciel stared up at the sky before she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the tree she was sitting on. As a slight breeze flew by, Ciel smiled softly as she felt her long silver hair blowing in the wind before she looked down at the key pendant clasped around her neck. As she stared at the blue jewel embedded in the center of the key, an image of a young brunette boy flashed by her head and Ciel gasped as she grabbed her head as a sharp pain hit her. She doubled over and let out a silent scream before the throbbing pain in her head slowly started to fade. Unknown to her, her rose hairpin began to glow before a tiny crack appeared on the blue crystal rose.

When the pain disappeared, Ciel looked down at her pendant with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" she whispered when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. When she looked down, her blue eyes clashed with a pair of amyest eyes as a long black haired man stared up at her.

"What are you doing up there?" questioned the male Opast and a small smile appeared on Ciel's face before she looked back at the sky.

"Skygazing, you should join too, Luze," stated Ciel and Luze Crosseria looked at her before he gazed at the sky.

"I would rather not," and Ciel looked down to see Luze's gaze fixed on her before she let out a small sigh and jumped down onto the ground. Despite the distance, she landed perfectly on the ground as a slight breeze picked up and gently placed her on the ground. When she landed, Ciel looked up and smiled at Luze who just looked down at her before he turned back towards the castle.

"Reiga-sama has issued orders for you," and the smile on Ciel's face disappeared before it was replaced with a cold, aloof expression.

"And the order is?" she questioned and she saw Luze turn his head slightly as his eyes scanned her up and down.

"You are to aid Ashley,"

...

As the same as every morning in the Twilight Mansion, Yuki smiled when he saw everyone assembled around the breakfast table when he noticed that two of the Zweilt warriors were missing. When he looked around, Yuki saw the cook, Toma-san preparing breakfast while the caretaker, Aya placing plates on the table as Toko and Tsukumo sat at the table discussing the latest things that were going on at school. He saw Luka standing in the corner of the dining room with his eyes closed as the Opast leaned against the wall as Sodom flew around its master trying to gain the Opast's attention.

"Good morning!" cheered Tachibana as he burst into the room wearing another old European style suit along with a maroon top hat decorated with flowers. Yuki smiled at the man as he also greeted him. Tachibana scanned the room before his eyes furrowed.

"Hotsu and Shu-kun aren't here!" he yelled and Yuki stood up before he smiled.

"I'll get them," he stated and he walked out of the dining area.

When he reached Shusei's room, Yuki knocked on the door before he walked into the room.

"Shusei-kun!" he called as he walked towards the bedroom and knocked. Hearing nothing, Yuki looked at the door before he knocked again. Once again, he was answered with nothing.

Opening the door, Yuki walked into the bedroom to find Shusei staring at something in his hand.

"Shusei-kun?" questioned Yuki and Shusei snapped out of his stupor before he quickly stuffed the thing he was holding into his pants pocket.

"Yes?" questioned Shusei as he turned to Yuki as he started to button up his shirt up.

"Breakfast is rea-," started Yuki when his eyes widened.

Beneath the shirt, an ugly, dark scar adorned Shusei's chest. Noting Yuki's gaze, Shusei stared down at his chest before he quickly button up his shirt and tied his tie on.

"I'm sorry," apologized Yuki and Shusei paused before he grabbed his blazer

"I got this from a burn. It happened a long time ago," he whispered before he started towards the door.

"Maybe I can-" but Shusei cut him off as the older boy walked past him.

"Unfortunately, this isn't something that even you can heal," and Yuki's eyes widened at Shusei's words.

_'What?'_

As he walked out of the Twilight Mansion, Shusei's gaze fell as he looked down at his chest.

_'I wish there was a way to get rid of them,'_

...

_'This is how I'm aiding Ashley?' _questioned Ciel as she approached the school,.

At the gate, Ciel paused before she looked down at her appearance again.

The illusion that she had cast was spot on. Her long silver hair was now the shade of night and her blue eyes were now a pair of forest green. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail by her rose hairclip and a pair of black frames was fitted to her face.

"So this is the place," she whispered when she suddenly felt a wave of curiostiy hit her. Glancing around, she saw many of the students passing her looking at her with interest. Ciel gritted her teeth as she tried to block out the emotions pouring into her.

"Are you lost?" questioned a voice and Ciel turned around to see a pair of olive- green eyes staring down at her. Her eyes widened when she saw the of Bearer of God's Eyes looking at her.

Shusei looked at the girl before him before he noticed the blue tie on the girl's uniform.

"You're a first year," he stated and the girl nodded before she looked at the paper in her hand.

"I'm looking for class I-1," and Shusei's eyebrows raised before he started to walk towards the school.

"My friend's in that class, I'll take you there," and as he walked, he didn't notice the smile on the girl's face.

...

As the day passed, Ciel couldn't help but feel sick at everything. The classes were fine, in fact, she actually enjoyed the classes. It was the people. The minute the class found out that she was new, a new wave emotions hit her. It was as if the people in the class never met a transfer student in their lives. As the lunch bell ran, Ciel let out a big sigh before she looked around her. Everyone was eating with their friends or rather gossiping about the newest fashions.

"Are you eating by yourself Nanase-san?" and it took her a few seconds to realize that someone was talking to her. Turning around, Ciel saw the Bearer of God's Light smiling down at her while he held his lunch in his hand.

When she looked at him, a sudden pain filled her head and she let out a quiet gasp as the pain in her head intensified.

Yuki's eyes widened when he the new transfer student let out a quiet cry as she held on to her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he touched her arm. The second he did, an image of a burning house and blood covered hands filled his head.

Ciel's eyes widened when she realized that the Bearer of God's Light was touching her before she pulled back and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and a wave of curiosity and annoyance filled her head. Looking around, she saw everyone looking back at her. When she looked over at Yuki, she saw that his eyes were wide as his hands were up in the air. As his emotions poured into her along with everyone elses, Ciel groaned as the pain in her head started to get unbearable.

"Hey, are you okay?" questioned Hotsuma as he saw the transfer student's eyes widen before she suddenly grabbed her head.

Ciel started to gasp for air before she shook away Hotsuma's arms.

"I need air," she whispered before she ran out of the classroom with everyone's eyes on her back. As she ran through the crowded hallways, her breaths came out in pants as the pain in her head intensified along with the emotions of everyone around began to overwhelm her own thoughts.

_'What the hell is this pain?!'_ she inwardly screamed as she blindly ran.

When she finally reached the roof of the school, Ciel collapsed onto the ground and let out a bloodcurdling scream. As she held her head and tried to hold back her screams, her hairpin began to glow as another crack appeared on the rose.

When the pain disappeared, Ciel let out the breath she was holding as she regained her breath.

"What is this pain?" she whispered before she looked down to see that her key pendant had fallen out from under her uniform and she stared at the key before she gripped it tightly in her hand.

_'I shouldn't be wasting time,' _ she inwardly thought before she stood back up and placed her necklace under her uniform again.

"I need to find a suitable target," she whispered as she walked over the edge of the roof and looked over the school. Her green eyes returned to their normal blue as she scanned through the students before one caught her eyes.

A wide smile formed on Ciel's face as she saw a brunette girl slowly walking throughout the courtyard of the school and she saw how the brunette was staring at one of the boys neaby.

"Perfect,"

...

...

Staring at the dark candle it room, Ciel rolled her eyes when she saw Ashley smiling at the helpless girl before her.

"Welcome, to the House of Divination,"

...

"That was soo boring!" yawned Ashley as she walked into the mansion. Ciel silently followed as the two walked towards the center of the mansion. once they were there, Ashley smiled as the door opened and she saw about 10 men waiting. Each were good looking and all of their eyes were glazed over as if they were in some sort of trance.

"My beautiful doll collection!" she cried as she ran into the room and looked at the high school boys and other men before her. All of them bowed their heads and Ashley let out a loud laugh before she walked amoung them and twirled around.

"See Ciel, there is nothing wasteful about this! I get the boys while the girls dream on forever!" and Ciel's eyes narrowed before she just walked past the Opast towards the exit of the mansion.

"Where are you going?" and Ciel paused at the door.

"Out," was all she said before she exited.

...

"Shusei!" called Hotsuma as he raced after his partner who in turn turned around and looked at him.

"What is it?" and Hotsuma looked at his partner before he saw the blue roses in his hand.

"You're going to visit her?" he questioned and the Bearer of God's Eyes nodded before he looked down at the flowers. "Why?" and Shusei looked back at his partner.

"Just felt like visiting her," and he walked away.

...

Opening her eyes, Ciel blinked a few times before she realized that the sun was starting to set. Sitting up from her laying position, Ciel looked around to see that she was on a tree in the middle of a cemetery.

"What?" she whispered before she jumped down from the tree and just started wander around. As she walked around, she silently read the names and the dates of each of the epitaphs. Her eyes fell as she read some of the epitaphs and touched them.

"Some of them were so young," she whispered after she had passed the grave of a three year old girl when she heard footsteps in the distance. Snapping up, Ciel scanned the area when she saw the Bearer of God's Eyes walking towards one of the epitaphs.

_'What is he doing here?'_ she thought as she silently approached, using the trees to cover her up. When she was close, Ciel stopped as she saw the Zweilt place a bouquet of blue roses on the grave before he knelt down and touched the cold epitaph.

"Mizuki," he whispered and Ciel's eyes widened at his words.

_'Mizuki? He called me that the last time we-'_ she started when an image of a burning house, someone screaming, bloodied hands, and pain filled her head. Ciel let out a scream as she grabbed her head and fell onto her knees.

Shusei whipped around when he heard a scream and when he did, his olive-green eyes widened when he saw the silver-haired Opast on the ground grasping her head and screaming. He ran over and knelt down next to her.

"Hey!" he yelled as he tried to help when Ciel just screamed and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me!" she screamed before she looked up at him with a pleading look on her face. Shusei saw the desperation in her eyes before he nodded and stepped back from her. After a few minutes, the pain disappeared as another crack appeared on Ciel's hairpin.

When the pain went away, Ciel let out the breath she was holding as she caught the air she needed.

Shusei looked down at her when something around her neck caught his eye. His eyes widened before he ran over and grabbed the chain around her neck yanking it out from under her clothes.

"What the-!" started Ciel when she saw the shocked look on his face and she also felt his confusion arising.

Shusei stared at the key pendant in his hand before he looked back at the Opast before he looked back at the pendant again.

"Who the hell are you?" he questioned and Ciel's eyes narrowed at him before Shusei grabbed Ciel's arms and slammed her into the nearest epitaph. Ciel gritted her teeth as he back was slammed into the cold stone before she looked up at Shusei who's eyes were wide.

"Who are you? Why do you look so much like Mizuki? Who do you have the same pendant as her!" he demanded before he saw the shocked look on the Opast's face before he loosened his grip on her.

"Why?" he whispered and Ciel's eyes widened when she felt his desperation seeping into her.

"Why do you have to remind me so much of her," he whispered and Ciel's eyes widened before she looked over to the epitaph that he was looking at.

_Orihaya Mizuki_

_April 23rd 1994- July 6th 2006_

Ciel felt her blood run cold as she read the name and the date over and over. It all seemed to familiar yet it was so foreign.

"What?" she whispered as more images flashed in her head. A sakura tree, two boys smiling at her, a teddy bear, her key pendant, a man with a beer bottle in his hand.

Pain filled Ciel's head and the Opast screamed as she pain became unbearable.

"Make it stop!" she screamed over and over as the pain intensified until the point that it felt as if someone was trying to crack her skull open.

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm, at this point, I would say that I am completely ruining Shusei's character... oh well, I have my reasons.<strong>

**Hopefully, I will update as soon as possible and I hope you guys enjoyed while I go and prepare the next chapter and start another new chapter of my life.**

**See you guys next time! **

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello!**_

_** So here's a new chapter of Winter's Child**_

_**Just so you know, I am kinda following the plot of the manga more than the anime although I might switch that later on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Uraboku, if I did, Mizuki would be a real character in the anime and manga. **_

_**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Shusei's eyes widened when the silver-haired Opast suddenly lost conscious. Before her body hit the ground, Shusei caught her and he noticed how light she was. Cold sweat adorned her face and Shusei looked down at her before he silently wiped the sweat away. When all the sweat was gone, Shusei looked at her face.<p>

When she was asleep, she looked so much like Mizuki.

...

_"Hurry up!" yelled Hotsuma as Shusei nodded as the bearer of God's Eyes ran up to his partner. As he ran, something the distance caught his eyes. He suddenly stopped before he turned his head towards the object that caught his eyes. Ignoring his partner's calls, he started walk towards the object. As he walked, Shusei noticed how the trees and plants gathered concealing whatever he was trying to get to. But his eyes remained focused as he continued to push aside the plants and walked between the trees before he stood in front of a small building._

_"What?" questioned the Bearer of God's Eyes when he saw that the small building had multiple locks placed on the door. As he walked around, he saw a window facing the main compound. Pausing at the window, Shusei peered in. The room was lit by the sun's rays and he saw a single unlit candle in the corner of the room. In the center, he saw a bed in which he saw a hooded figure sat curled up on holding onto something. Suddenly, the figure jerked before turning around. When he did, Shusei saw a glimpse of silver before a pair of dark blue eyes bored into his own olive-green eyes. Shusei's eyes widened when he saw the pain in the person's eyes. Reaching out his hand, Shusei tried to touch the blue-eyed figure when he heard Hotsuma and some of the other Zweilts yelling his name as he also heard footsteps heading towards him. Snapping back up, Shusei glanced back at the figure before he ran towards his partner. As his figure disappeared, a pale hand reached out the window towards his fading figure._

_..._

_As the Zweilts gathered in one of the many rooms in the Giou compound, Shusei remained silent as he remembered the little shed/room he had come across a few days ago. The emptiness of the room, the figure with blue eyes, the sadness in them. Too occupied in his thoughts, the Bearer of God's Eyes failed to hear his partner calling him until he was poked in the cheek. Snapping up, his eyes made contact with multiple pairs of eyes the same color as his own._

_"You alright?" questioned Hotsuma his eyes narrowed and Shusei saw the worried look on all the other Zweilts' faces before he slowly nodded his head._

_"Yeah, its nothing," he answered simply and Hotsuma glanced at him for a second before he went back to arguing with Kuroto. Shusei looked at his partner and knew that he would hear later from his fiery friend when the sound of someone clearing his throat entered his head. Turning around, Shusei and the rest of the Zweilts saw their leader, Giou Takashiro standing at the door way of the traditional Japanese style room. _

_Takashiro glanced at the room before he let a small smile graze his face. _

_"There is someone that I think all of you should meet," and Takashiro looked to his left as another figure walked out from behind him and stood in front of them. "This is the younger twin of the Bearer of God's Light," and everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the figure before them. Dressed in a black and white hakama stood before them. His eyes were facing downward and his hair was covered by a hood as the figure slightly bowed but remained silent. Shusei noticed that his Zweilt ring was nowhere on both his left or right hand. When the figure looked up, a pair of blue eyes stared emotionlessly at everyone._

_"This is Mizuki, the Bearer of God's Heart, please be kind to each other,"_

_..._

_Almost immediately, Shusei noticed how Mizuki distance himself from the others. Whenever they met, the Bearer of God's Heart always kept his eyes on the ground and he never spoke to anyone. His silence was almost suffocating to the point that even Kuroto got frustrated. Other than his silence, Mizuki's eyes also made him stand out from the rest of the Zweilts and the Giou clan as well, while everyone had olive-green or green-brown eyes, his were a blue, something that was noticed by everyone who met her. And the fact that he always covered his hair woke some curiosity from the others. While Toko and Ria gossiped that Mizuki was actually bald and was too embarrassed to show it, Kuroto, Hotsuma, Tsukumo, and Sairi remained silent although Shusei knew that they were curious as well. _

_Multiple times, he found himself staring at Mizuki and when he would look at him, his eyes were always mesmerized by the pair of blue eyes before Mizuki would turn around or would just leave the room._

_He had never seen her fight before. He honestly wanted to see her strength. He wanted to know the power of the Bearer of God's Heart. Whenever he and Kuroto returned from battle, Mizuki had the least amount of injuries and his eyes remained void of emotions as either Yuki or the other healers tended to him._

_..._

_The battle was long drawn. Even though he was uninjured, Shusei began to feel the toll of the long battle. His precision was fading as well as his speed. Looking over to his partner, Shusei noticed that Hotsuma was tiring out as well. When the turned back around, the Bearer of God's Eyes took in the remaining duras and mid-villians. There were too many. The other Zweilts were also starting to fall due to exhaustion or injuries. The duras were pushing them further and further back. As he dodged an attack from a mid-villian, Shusei failed to noticed another duras lunge forward. He barely registered Hotsuma calling out his name before he fell back. But before the low class duras could tear his throat out, ut was encased by ice before it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Standing up, he looked around when something flashed by him. Turning around, his eyes widened when he saw more than a third of the duras all encased in ice before they all shattered, their screams lingering in the air. In the midst of the battle stood Mizuki wielding a thin silver sword in his hand. Shusei watched in amazement as the Bearer of God's Heart started to wipe out the duras as he manipulated wind, water and ice. Hearing Hotsuma call his name, Shusei turned to see his partner running up to him. Shusei nodded his head before he turned back to see Mizuki kill another duras when he saw another mid-villian sneaking up towards the blue-eyed Zweilt._

_"Watch out!" and he saw Mizuki's eyes widened as he turned before plunged his sword into the duras. But as the mid-villian shattered, it tore off the hood from Mizuki's head. As long silver locks tumbled down Mizuki's back, everyone's eyes widened at the sight._

_"A girl?!"_

_..._

_Shusei stared at her along with the other Zweilts. Mizuki noticed their glances but she refused to show any discomfort. She clenched her fists and remained silent as the others kept glancing at her over and over again. _

_Takashiro noticed the tension in the room before he looked out at the rest of the Zweilts._

_"The fact that none of you realized that she was a woman still astounds me," he stated and causing the loudest Zweilts, to stand up in defense._

_"How the hell were we supposed to know! She never spoke and she always hid her hair! She never let us get to know her! What the hell were we supposed to know!" yelled Hotsuma causing Mizuki to clench her fists tighter until her knuckles were a deathly pale._

_"I never wanted anyone to get close to me!" she yelled and everyone's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. Shusei looked over to see Mizuki glaring at everyone. As she spoke, a sudden chill filled the room causing some of the others to shiver before they all saw the cold look in her eyes. Suddenly, Mizuki's eyes widened as she looked around her before she ran out of the room. Silence enveloped the room as everyone took in Mizuki's words and her voice._

_"That's the first time that she ever talked to us," whispered Ria and Toko nodded. Takashiro noticed the gloom in the room before he decided to speak._

_"As you know, Mizuki is the Bearer of God's Heart, also known as Winter's Child, her abilities are to manipulate ice, water, and wind," and everyone nodded at his words.  
>"But, there's more to it, she also has the abilities to feel the emotions along with their true desires and fears," <em>

_"But if she posses those powers, why wasn't she put in training with us? All of us trained together from an early age so that we would be able to control out powers and understand our partners," stated Kuroto and Takashiro nodded before he continued. _

_"Other than the powers of God's Voice, the powers of God's Heart is the hardest to control. People's emotions and desire flood into Mizuki and most of the time overwhelm her own thoughts. Also, her appearance hinders her. Due to the fact that she has blue eyes instead of the green-brown eyes all of the Giou clan members posses, she was shunned and isolated from the other clan members, even her own twin sister. She was brought up in isolation and was trained to remain aloof from the rest of the Zweilts and other so that her powers don't hinder her. The main reason Mizuki remained emotionless and maintained a distance from all of you was so that her powers don't suffocate her," _

_"So, what are we supposed to do? She's out comrade but if us being around her suffocates her, what the hell are we supposed to do?!" yelled Hotsuma and Takashiro looked around at the Zweilts before a small smile appeared on his face._

_"I was hoping that you guys would figure that out,"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_..._

_Walking into the clearing, Shusei paused when he saw Mizuki curled up on the ground, her long silver hair sprawled out from under her. As he approached, her eyes snapped open before she bolted up and looked around with wide eyes. The minute she saw him, her eyes narrowed before she stood up and started to walk away when Shusei ran forward and grabbed her arm._

_"Wait!" he started when she just tried to pull away from his grasp._

_"Let go of me," she whispered, her head looked down as she struggled to get away to which Shusei's grip only tightened. "You probably think I'm a monster as well," and Shusei's eyes widened at her words._

_"What?!" and Mizuki whipped around, her silver hair flying everywhere as the wind blew around._

_"You're the same as them! All of you are! All of you guys think that I'm a monster or a witch because of my power and appearance. Well guess what! I never wanted this ability! I never wanted to be able to feel other's emotions! I never wanted this dam silver hair and cursed blue eyes!" she screamed as the wind began to violently blow in the area and Shusei's eyes widened when he saw that Mizuki's eyes were glowing. He also noticed the tears threatening to fall down her face before he pulled her into his arms. Mizuki's eyes widened before she started to punch his chest as she struggled to get out of his grasp._

_"Let go of me!" she yelled but Shusei's grip tightened around her. "Let go of me!" she screamed as pieces of ice appeared in mid air and started to hit Shusei's back who flinched but he kept his arms locked around Mizuki's back._

_"Cry," he stated and Mizuki's eyes widened when Shusei started to pat her head and he looked down at her and smiled. "Its okay to cry," he whispered and Mizuki's eyes widened at his words before tears spilled down her cheeks and she buried her head into his chest. Her grip on his hakama tightened and Shusei softly smiled as patted her head over and over again as the Bearer of God's Heart continued to cry._

_When she finally stopped crying, Shusei looked down to see Mizuki's grip on his clothes loosen before she pulled away from his grasp. When she looked up, Shusei noticed tears on her face before he walked over and wiped the tears off her face. Locking her eyes with his, Shusei smiled._

_"I've never thought of you as a witch," _

_..._

_Slowly, over the course of time, Shusei started to notice the small changes. Mizuki's stoic mask was slowly falling apart as she spent time with him and the rest of the Zweilts. Her true personality, not the one she had fabricated. She was caring, kind yet not afraid to state her thoughts, observant, and most of all, cheerful. _

_At first, everyone was cautious of her, even him. Slowly, he began talking to her. When he did, he was mesmerized by her melodic voice. Through their conversations, he learned that she loved eating sweets, her devotion to her Zweilt duties and her sister, and many other facts about herself that she never talked about before._

_..._

_"Why were you locked in that room?" and Mizuki looked over at Shusei who looked at her before he turned his head to look up at the nighttime sky._

_It became a habit for the two of them to escape the hectice Giou compound and go stargazing in the clearing in the forest. Most of the time, they spent the time in silence but there were times, they talked until dawn. _

_Mizuki turned her head towards the sky and remained silent for a few seconds. Shusei noticed her hesitation before he spoke._

_"You don't have to tell me if-," but Mizuki cut him off._

_"When I was four, it was revealed that I was the Bearer of God's Heart and Yuki was the Bearer of God's Light. We were separated as Yuki was taken to the main Giou compound, while I was left behind. The elders of the Giou clan wanted to make sure that I would be able to fulfill my duties as the Bearer of God's Heart, also due to my eyes, I was thought to be cursed, as a result, I was raised in isolation from others," and Shusei looked over at Mizuki to see her blank eyes staring up at the sky. Shusei just remained silent before he looked back at the sky._

_"So you spent almost your entire life in separate building," and Mizuki nodded._

_"It must have been lonely," he whispered and Mizuki looked over at him and softly smiled._

_"Not really, I always felt the emotions of the other Zweilts, whether they were sad or happy, I felt everyone's emotions, even yours, way before I met any of you," and Shusei's eyes widened at her words before Mizuki looked up at the sky again. "I always wondered what it would be like to run around with others, to play, to laugh, and to smile with others, even though I wasn't able to experience all of those firsthand, I was able to understand those emotions, thanks to all of you guys," _

_"But then, why did you lock your emotions away?" and Mizuki's smile faltered._

_"When the elders found out that one of my abilities were to be able to feel the emotions and desires of others, they trained me to lock away my own emotions so that my powers wouldn't hinder my duties as the Bearer of God's Heart," and Mizuki let out a small sigh before she opened her eyes again. _

_"I'm sure Takashiro-sama told you, there are times that the emotions of others overwhelm my own thoughts, suffocating me. In order for that to not happen, the elders thought that as long as I was void of feelings, the emotions of others wouldn't be able to hinder me," and Shusei looked over to see Mizuki's eyes wander from the stars until her blue eyes locked with his._

_"So they trained you to be emotionless," and Mizuki nodded._

_"At first it was difficult but overtime, I was able to lock my emotions away for prolonged periods of time. When the elder's thought that I was ready, they let me join the rest of you guys,"_

_"That's why you were the way you were when we first met," and the silver-haired Zweilt nodded before she let out a small laugh._

_"I remember the curiosity and annoyance everyone felt when they found out that I was a girl, but, there was one emotion that differed from the others though," and Mizuki looked over at Shusei._

_"You were the only one who was able to see through my pain, you were the one who told me to cry and let out all the pain I felt," and Shusei saw the gratitude in her eyes before she smiled at him._

_"For that, I have to thank you," and Shusei paused at her before he reached over and touched her cheek. Mizuki's eyes widened at his actions but Shusei remained silent before he hovered over her and leaned forwards until his lips were on top of hers._

_... _

Shusei stared down at the Opast in his arms before he brushed some of her hair away from her face. When he did, he saw that she was slowly waking up. As she started to gain concsioucness, Shusei looked around before his ring began to glow and he whispered.

"Lock set," he whispered, setting a barrier around the area. When the barrier was set in place, Shusei looked down at the Opast in his arms.

Opening her eyes, Ciel blinked a few times before her eyes wandered around. But when she saw the Bearer of God's Eyes staring down at her, her eyes widened before she snapped up and got into a fighting stance. But when she did, a bright blue light filled her eyes and when the light was gone, she found herself in a metal cage. Ciel's eyes narrowed before she grabbed the metal and glared up at the Zweilt.

"Let me out," growled Ciel, her hands gripping the metal bars of the cage to tightly that her hands started to turn white. Shusei remained silent as he looked at the furious Opast before him with a blank expression on his face.

Ciel felt her anger growing and growing when she saw the look on the Zweilt's face before her eyes began to glow and ice began to freeze the metal bars of the cage.

"I said. . Out," she repeated, enunciating each word but Shusei remained silent as he stared down at her. Wind began to blow around the area as the two stared at each other. Ciel felt her eyes narrow at him when the image of a young boy with the same eye and hair color flashed in her head. She let out a small gasp as she grasped her head again. Shusei's eyes widened at her actions before he ran over to the cage and tried to touch her hands when Ciel snapped back.

"Stay back!" Ciel yelled but Shusei ignored her as he kept walking forwards as she took a step back for each one he took forward. As she kept backing up from him, more images filled her head along with the pain she felt before causing the silver-haired Opast to hold back her screams as her hairpin began to glow and the rose started to crack. When she hit the back end of the cage, Ciel looked around before she noticed that the Zweilt was staring at her intently before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Heim," she whispered as her mirror appeared before her and started to glow again.

Shusei noticed that the Opast's eyes were glowing again before the wind began to violently blow in the area. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he reopened them and his ring began to glow before a pair of swords appeared in his hands. Ciel saw his eyes narrow before she looked at the metal bars of the cage. As the wind began to pick up, crack started appear on the bars of the cage and a smile adorned Ciel's face but it disappeared when she noticed that the cracks disappeared as a sturdier metal replaced the cracked bars. Her eyes widened before she saw Shusei at the edge of the cage with one of his swords pointed at her. Shusei remained silent before he waved his hand and the cage disappeared. Ciel's eyes widened in reaction before they narrowed at him.

"Why?" and Shusei turned around to see the confused look on her face.

"Why didn't you kill me?" and Shusei paused for a few seconds before he looked at the Mizuki's tombstone. Ciel followed his gaze before her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not that person," and Shusei slowly closed his eyes and nodded.

"I know that, but still," and he looked over at her and offered her a sad smile. "You remind me of her," and Ciel's eyes widened before the emotion in her eyes became void and she turned around.

"Because you spared my life, I won't kill you this time, but the next time we meet," and she paused before turning her head towards him. "I will kill you, Zweilt," and Shusei nodded before he took a step forward.

"Shusei," and Ciel stopped walking before she turned around completely.

"What?" to which Shusei paused before he opened his mouth.

"My name is Usui Shusei, not Zweilt," and Ciel just stared at him. "Yours?" and Ciel remained silent before she turned around and started to walk away. Just as she reached the edge of the barrier, Ciel paused before she turned her head slightly so that her blue eyes locked with Shusei's green-brown eyes.

"Ciel," she whispered and as soon as she did, the wind blew in the area before she disappeared.

Shusei stared at the place she was a few seconds ago before a small smile appeared on his face.

_'Ciel,'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, what did you think?<strong>  
><em>

_**I hope you enjoyed and I will try to update as soon as possible even though I can't guarantee anything with my horrible writer's block hitting every other week and my college classes driving me insane.**_

_**Hope to see you next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wow, its been a while since I've updated this story... I have no excuse, just a bad case of writer's block...**_

_**Now that I think about it, I have one more final yet I'm updating this...**_

_**Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy and I will try my best to update before the end of this year...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Uraboku...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter X<strong>_

When she entered the mansion, Ciel smiled as she saw her two familars waiting for her by the doors. Shirayuki jumped unto her shoulders and nuzzled her head against her cheek. Shiro stared up at her with narrowed silver eyes.

"What were you doing?" he questioned and Ciel looked down at the little tiger before she knelt down and picked him up.

"Nothing much," and Shiro's eyes remained narrow but he remained silent. Ciel only smiled down at him as she walked towards her room. But before she could go inside her room, Ciel paused for a second when she saw Luze standing near one of the windows. The General Class Opast opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Where were you?" he questioned and Ciel's grip on Shiro tightened for a second but remained silent before she started to walk towards the door.

"I went out," she stated and Luze's eyes narrowed before he reached out and grabbed her arm. Ciel looked back at him. Luze saw that she avoided eye contact with him. His grip tightened on her arm causing Ciel to flinch.

"Where were you?" he repeated and Ciel paused before she lookd at him.

"I went to look at the stars," Luze looked at her again and his ameyst eyes narrowed.

"You're lying," to which Ciel's eyes widened before she looked away. "You were with a Zweilt," and Ciel snapped up before she saw that Luze's eyes narrow at her response.

"So I was right," and Ciel mentally cursed herself for giving herself away before she shook Luze's grip off and ran into her room. Banging the door shut, Ciel slid down onto the ground and stared down at her hands. Shiro and Shirayuki stared at her with a questioning look and Ciel ignored them as she walked over to her bed and laid down. Staring up at her hands, Ciel remained silent before she lowered them and closed her eyes.

"Usui Shusei,"

Luze remained silent as he stared at the door before him when he heard footsteps approaching him. Turning around, the Opast saw Reiga standing before him, an impassive look on the necromancer's face.

"What is it Luze?" questioned Reiga and the Opast looked from him to the Ciel's room before he started to walk away.

"Nothing,"

...

Walking into the office, Shusei paused when he saw Takashiro sitting behind the chair staring at some papers before him. When the leader of the Giou clan looked over, a small smile passed the older man's face as Shusei slightly bowed his head.

"Takashiro -sama," greeted Shusei and Takashiro nodded towards him.

"Is there something you need, Shusei?" questioned Takashiro. Shusei remained silent before he looked down at his hands.

"Four years ago, they never found Mizuki's body," stated the Bearer of God's Eyes and Takashiro paused. Turning back to Shusei, he saw the Zweilt clench his fists tightly.

"Her soul was destroyed by the Opast. We were never able to find her body due to that. You were there when she died, you should remember," and Shusei remained silent.

"Is it possible for a human to become an Opast?"

Takashiro's eyes widened as he snapped up at Shusei's words before they narrowed.

"I have never heard of such an instance, although it might be possible,"

Shusei's eyes widened at his words before he looked down and bowed.

"I see, thank you for your time," and Takashiro nodded as Shusei left. Once the Zweilt was gone, the leader of the Giou clan's eyes narrowed as Shusei's words disturbed him.

_'Why would he ask such a question?'_

Walking back to his room, Shusei paused at the door to Mizuki's room. Glancing over, opened the door and walked into it. Pulling the curtain away, Shusei stared up at the sky before he sat down on the window seat.

_'Ciel,'_

...

Standing by a sleeping Ciel, Luze's eyes narrowed when he saw Ciel mumble something in her sleep as she started to toss and turn. Both her familiars looked at their master with a worried look before a bright light surrounded them. When the light faded away, a seventeen-year looking boy with white hair with black highlights sat on the edge of the bed while a 6 year old looking girl with long white hair sat beside him.

The teenage boy's silver eyes narrowed when he saw tears falling down Ciel's face. he reached out to wipe it away but another hand beat him to it. looking up, Shiro's eyes narrowed when he saw Luze's gaze on him before the Opast looked at Ciel who was mumbling something again while she curled up into a fetal position as more tears fell down her cheeks.

...

_"Let me out!" yelled a girl with long silver hair as she pounded against the door. On the other side of the door, the girl could hear murmuring and she gritted her teeth as she started to scream even louder._

_"Let me out!" she screamed repeatedly when the door opened and the bright light blinded her eyes. The girl flinched at the light and when her eyes adjusted to the lighting, her blue eyes widened when she saw about four elder men glaring down at her._

_"You have forgotten your purpose in this world, this is your punishment," one of the men stated and the others nodded and the girl's eyes widened._

_"No! I didn't forget! I know what my purpose is!" she pleaded but the men ignored her as they started to walk out of the room. Panic filled the girl's head as she jumped up and grabbed onto one of the men's legs. The man who she grabbed shook her away with a repulsed look on his face as he raised his arm and slapped her. The girl's eyes widened as the force of the man's slap caused her head to snap the other way._

_"How dare you touch me, you filthy monster!" he yelled and the girl's eyes widened as she looked over at him to see hate filled eyes on her._

_"I'm not a monster," she whispered quietly but the men ignored her when one reached out and grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at them._

_"You are a monster, no one in the Giou clan posses the color of your eyes. Even though you are the Bearer of God's Heart and also the twin sister of God's Light, you are a cursed child. You should have never been born!" and the girl's eyes widened at their words before anger began to fill her mind. Snapping up, her eyes narrowed at them before they began to glow and wind swept around the room. The men's eyes widened when they saw the Bearer of God's Heart's cold blue eyes on them._

_"I am not a monster!" she screamed as bursts of wind, water, and ice hit the men knocking them into the walls. Groaning, the eldest of the men looked at her before he ran over and hit the back of the girl's neck, knocking her down. When she fell onto the cold, hard floor, the four men gathered around her body and glared down at her. She looked up and saw the looks on their faces before her blood ran cold._

_Hatred, anger, disgust. The three emotions swirled around her and the girl grabbed her head and inwardly screamed as the men's emotions began to cloud her thoughts._

_"She's getting out of control. We never should have let her out of her confinement," stated one of the men and the others nodded when one spoke up._

_"The Bearer of God's Heart is an abomination, she is destined to bring calamity to the Giou clan and bring harm to the Bearer of God's Light,"_

_"Then why don't we kill her?!" yelled one of the men and the one who spoke earlier shook his head._

_"Even though she is a cursed child, her power is still useful, especially that one power she posses," and the others remained silent._

_"No matter what, the Bearer of God's Heart is destined to live a short life, no matter how many times she is reborn, she will never be able to run from her fate,"_

_The men nodded before they looked down at the girl who struggled to get up with disgust all over their faces. Turning around, they locked the door behind them, ignoring the girl's screams and pleas for forgiveness._

_The girl started to sob when she saw the door opening and an arm grabbed hers and dragged her outside. Once she was outside, she flinched at the bright sunlight on her eyes as she blinked a few times. Looking ahead of her, she saw one of the Giou servants holding onto her arm as he dragged her towards somewhere. Before she could ask where they were headed, she felt it. _

_The emotions that ran about during battle. Immediately, her eyes widened before she started to pull her arms back and dug her heels into the ground._

_"No! Please! No!" she pleaded but the man ignored her as he led her towards a cliff. Once they reached it, the girl's eyes widened when she saw the sight before her._

_Bodies of both humans and duras littered the ground and the girl clenched her ears and shook her head in a silent scream as the emotions of those who died in the battle and those still fighting entered her._

_Anger, fear, determination, and other countless emotions entered her and the girl fell onto her knees and curled up into a fetal position._

_"Please stop!" she cried as tears fell down her face. The servant remained impassive before he forced the girl to open her eyes and looked at the battle scene. The girl's blue eyes widened when she saw one of the Zweilt warriors being killed and she screamed in anguish as his soul shattered._

_"No!" she screamed as she felt the emotions of the killed Zweilt pouring into her. All the emotions that he felt, she could feel and it was suffocating her. The girl closed her eyes again._

_This was her punishment. Whenever the elders thought she was going out of control, they locked her up in a room for days. Then, they would force her to watch a battle and they would laugh at her pain as the emotions of the battle would hit her and suffocate her._

_The Giou servant looked back from the battle towards the girl who was crying on the ground, her hands clenched tightly. His face remained emotionless before he looked forward._

_"Remember who you are, Bearer of God's Heart," and the girl flinched at his harsh tone and she looked down as tears fell down her face._

_'I don't want this,' she thought over and over as tears fell down from her face onto her hands._

_"I don't want this! Help me, please, Shusei, Kuroto, Yuki,"_

_..._

Ciel's eyes snapped open before she bolted up from the bed with labored breaths. Her blue eyes widened before she looked down at her hands as sweat drops fell down her face. Her breath was labored and Ciel closed her eyes as she tried to calm down.

_'What was that?' _ she questioned herself when a cold hand reached out and wiped the sweat drops away from her face. Jerking up, Ciel's eyes narrowed at the intruder, but when she saw who it was, she relaxed.

"What are you doing in here Luze?" she questioned and the amethyst eyed Opast stared down at her before he sat on the edge of the bed. Ciel looked from him to her hands when a pale hand touched hers. Looking up, a smile formed on Ciel's face when she saw both Shirayuki and Shiro in human form staring at her with worries gazes.

"You were dreaming," stated Shiro and Ciel nodded.

"Ciel, are you alright?" questioned Shirayuki and the silver-haired Opast remained silent before she smiled again at her familiars and nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine, don't worry about me," she stated but both Shirayuki and Shiro glanced at each other with skeptical looks but chose to remain silent. Turning her head, Ciel's eyes widened when she realized that it was already morning. Standing up, she started to head towards the door when Luze's hand on hers stopped her.

"Where are you going?" questioned the Opast to which Ciel looked up at him.

"School,"

"You should stay here for today, you don't look well,"

Ciel ignored his words before she realized that she wasn't wearing her hairclip. Dashing over to the bedside table, she grabbed the blue rose hairclip when she noticed the cracks on the crystal rose.

"What?" she questioned quietly when she also noticed black marks on her skin. Her eyes widened before she turned to Luze.

"Luze, what is this?" she questioned as she pulled up the sleeves of her kimono dress revealing her upper arm which was turning black. Luze's eyes narrowed before he walked over and lightly touched Ciel's arm. The silver-haired opast inwardly flinched when Luze's cold hand made contact with her arm as the older Opast stared down at her arm. His eyes narrowed in return before he pulled away and headed towards the door. Before he left, he glanced back at Ciel, his eyes narrowed and serious.

"Don't leave this room until I get back," and he walked out leaving a confused Ciel behind. Once he was gone, Shiro and Shirayuki turned back to Ciel with narrowed eyes.

"Now, tell us," demanded Shiro and Shirayuki nodded as she ran up and grabbed Ciel's arms.

"Tell us!" she piped up to which Ciel only offered a small smile before she looked up at Shiro.

"Sometimes, the way you two can read me scares me," to which Shiro's silver eyes narrowed at her.

"It's obvious, we're your familiars, we should be the ones who understand you the most," and Ciel nodded as she looked over at Shirayuki and smiled.

"You're right about that,"

Shiro remained silent before he reached over and patted Ciel's head causing the Opast to look up at him. The tiger demon just stared at her before he sat down next to her. Shirayuki saw his actions before a bright light filled the room and the white wolf now in her pup form crawled onto Ciel's lap and curled up, her eyes never leaving her master's. Ciel smiled down at the wolf demon before she looked to see the silver eyes of her other familiar still locked onto her before she closed her eyes for a second.

"Its always different, but every time, there's a girl. A silver-haired, blue eyed girl, and in almost every dream, she's suffering. This time, there were some men watching her, disgust and fear in their eyes. I felt the emotions they felt towards the girl. It was so strong that it almost suffocated me. It looked as if the girl also felt their emotions as well. They called her the Bearer of God's Heart," and Ciel looked over at Shiro.

"Didn't you tell me that Sonnet killed the Bearer of God's Heart four years ago?" and the tiger familiar remained silent before he slowly nodded his head. Ciel looked down at her hands.

"Why would I dream about someone who was killed a long time ago?"

Her two familiars couldn't answer her question.

...

Standing around the couch, the Zweilts excluding Hotsuma looked at the amulets laid out on the glass table before them. They glanced back to see the smile on Yuki's face as he looked down at the pendants.

"Yuki-chan! You made these? How cute!" squealed Toko and Yuki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"They're kind of poorly made but I wanted to do something to help everyone," and Toko looked around before she grabbed one of the cross pendants that had a pink gem in the center and raised to her eyes.

"Pretty," she whispered and Yuki smiled at her.

"That one's for you Toko-chan, it's a pink topaz," and the smile on Toko's face widened as Yuki looked back at Shusei and Tsukumo whose eyes were on Toko as she admired the cross pendants.

"Do you not wear necklaces?" he questioned.

"Don't be silly! They're so beautiful," stated Toko as she picked up a cross pendant that had a sapphire in the center and held it up to her younger brother.

"You'll wear it won't you Tsukumo?" questioned Toko and a small smile formed on the Bearer of God's Ears as he took the pendant from Toko.

"Sure," and both Toko and Yuki smiled before the Bearer of God's Light picked up a cross pendant with a peridot in the center and another with a ruby in the center before he walked over to Shusei.

"Shusei-kun, there's one for you if you'd like," and Shusei smiled before he took the peridot embedded cross pendant.

"Thank you, I'm delighted," and Yuki held up the ruby pendant as well.

"I made one for Hotsuma-kun as well, could you give this to him for me?" and after a slight hesitation, Shusei nodded before he took the pendant and placed it in his pocket.

"I'll make sure he gets it," when the two boys heard Toko calling Yuki's name.

"Yuki-chan, there's an extra," and Shusei saw another cross pendant laying on the table. The design of the cross was the same as everyone else's but the gem in the center was a dark blue sapphire.

"Ah, I accidently made an extra, for some reason, I thought of my sister as I made them," and everyone's gazes fell at the mention of Mizuki. Yuki glanced back at the pendant before he walked over and picked it up. "I guess I'll just put it on her grave when I go visit,"

Shusei looked at Yuki back to the pendant before he walked over to the table and gently picked it up.

"I'll take it to her," he stated and without another word, the Bearer of God's Eyes walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Yuki turned back to Toko with a questioning gaze.

"Toko-chan, were Shusei-kun and Mizuki close before she died?" he asked causing Toko's eyes to widen at his words before she slowly nodded her head.

"Yuki-chan, you may not remember this, but Shusei and Mizuki were lovers in their previous lives, and also, before her death, Mizuki and Shusei were dating,"

...

Stepping onto the school grounds, Ciel paused as she scanned the area for any potential targets. A small smile formed on her face when she saw some girl glancing at their crushes before they turned away with blushes on their faces. As she stared, the image of a brown-haired boy with green-olive eyes flashed in her head, causing the Opast's eyes to narrow. She shook her head as the image of the boy faded away before she looked down at the pendant around her neck. Pulling it up to her eyes, she looked at the blue jewel on the key pendant as her eyes narrowed.

The only thing that she had with her was this pendant when Sonnet had found her. Memories past the previous four years only drew up a blank and Ciel's eyes fell as she stared at the pendant.

"What are you doing?" questioned a voice and Ciel's eyes widened before she turned to see Shusei staring down at her. A small gentlemanly smile formed on his face as he recognized her as the new student he helped the other day.

"Did you get to class alright?" he questioned and Ciel bit back the urge to make a comeback as she remembered what state she was in now before she forced a smile on her face.

"Yes, thanks to you, thank you very much," she smiled and Shusei saw the forced smile on her face before he saw a flash of blue around her neck. His eyes widened when he saw the blue key pendant clasped around her neck before he looked up at her again. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at her before he smiled again and pointed at her neck.

"That's a pretty necklace? Where did you get it?" he quesitone and Ciel opened her eyes before she looked down at the key pendant around her neck with wide eyes.

"Uh, um, my mother, gave this to me," she stuttered and Shusei smiled before he reached forward and held the pendant in his hand. His eyes fell as he stared at the pendant.

"It looks similar to the one my girlfriend has," he stated with a sad tone and Ciel's eyes widened.

"You have a girlfriend?" she questioned and Shusei paused before he smiled and nodded. A sudden pain filled Ciel's chest and the girl's eyes widened before she glanced around.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I have to find the teacher! Thank you again for yesterday!" she called as she grabbed her bag and ran towards the school. Shusei remained silent as he watched her run away before he stared down at his empty hand. His eyes fell before he pulled out the sapphire embedded cross pendant from his pocket.

Ciel's eyes widened as she stopped running in the middle of the hallway. She silently held her hand up to her chest to feel it wildly thumping as a small blush formed on her face.

_'What was that? Why did my chest hurt when he said that he had a girlfriend?'_ she inwardly berated herself as the school bell ran signaling the beginning of the school day. The blush on her face quickly disappeared as Ciel walked into the classroom and took her seat. Once again, the emotions of the other students began to cloud her thoughts and Ciel gritted her teeth to block them all out.

_'I need to concentrate. The sooner I find a target, the sooner I can leave this place,'_ she inwardly thought as she looked over to see the Bearer of God's Light facing the front as he took his notes. Her green eyes narrowed through her glasses as a sense of familiarity filled her as she stared at the Bearer of God's Light through the corner of her eye.

Yuki felt someone's gaze and he turned his face to see the new student, Nanase Miyuki staring at him before he offered a smile at her.

"Is something wrong? Nanase-san?" he whispered and Ciel's eyes widened before she quickly turned her head.

"N-nothing," she whispered and a questioning look filled Yuki's eyes before he just nodded his head and faced the forward again. Ciel glanced back at him before she simply sighed and faced the front as well.

_'Why do I feel so comfortable around the Bearer of God's Light, and why do I want to protect him?'_

...

"Fowler," called Luze as he walked into the dark room that was only lit up by the moonlight. Wakamiya Kanata or more known as Giou Reiga slowly opened his eyes before he looked over at the amethyst eyed Opast before him,

"What is it Luze?" he questioned and the General Class Opast's eyes narrowed.

"Her memories are starting to awaken," he stated causing Regia's eyes to snap open before he bolted up.

"What?!" he questioned and Luze kept his head down.

"The seal is starting to weaken as well, at this rate, she will regain her memories and the seal will break completely," and Reiga's eyes narrowed at the news.

"The Bearer of God's Heart is starting to awaken,"

...

As she walked out of the school, Ciel glanced around to see girls clumping together as they talked about the latest gossip. Boys also clumped together to talk about the newest games and local hangouts. A small smile formed on her face as she watched them when someone bumped into her. Turning around, the smile disappeared when she saw the Bearer of God's Eyes staring down at her.

"Sorry," apologized Shusei as he saw the smile disappear from the transfer student's face when he bumped into her. Ciel forced a smile on her face before she shook her head at him.

"That was my fault for spacing out, its alright," she stated and Shusei saw through her forced smile before he looked up at the entrance to see a Giou car parked and waiting for him. He turned back to see the girl also staring at the car with narrowed eyes before he smiled down at her.

"I'll see you next time, Ciel," he whispered the last part and Ciel's eyes widened before she whipped around. But, Shusei was already ahead of her and the Opast's eyes widened at the fact that he had seen through her disguise. She mentally cursed herself and the Zweilt before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She was found out. Big whoop, there were plenty of other schools in the area to find targets. Ciel let out a frustrated sigh before she turned when she bumped into something strong and fell to the ground. Pain shot up her body and Ciel grimaced when she looked up and froze.

Green-brown eyes stared down at her as Hotsuma glared down at her while Yuki ran over to her side.

"Are you alright, Nanase-san?" he questioned and Ciel slowly nodded her head as Yuki grabbed her hand and helped her up. The second he touched her, Yuki's eyes widened as images of blood covered hands, a burning house, and finally darkness filled his head. Ciel's eyes widened as she realized that the Bearer of God's Light was touching her before she shook her arm away and saw the shock etched on the brunette's face. Hotsuma also noticed the frozen Yuki before he grabbed the boy's arm and shook him.

"Hey, snap out of it!" he yelled as he shook Yuki before the brunette snapped out of his trance and looked at Ciel with wide eyes.

"Nanase-san, are you alright?" he questioned and Ciel's eyes widened before she mentally cursed. She was too careless, to let the Bearer of God's Light touch her. She mentaly berated herself before she looked over at Yuki and smiled.

"I'm fine, I sorry for running into you," she apologized to Yuki who raised his arms and shook his head.

"I'm fine, you didn't really run into me, you actually ran into Hotsuma-kun here," and Ciel gazed over at Hotsuma who just grunted and looked away. As she turned to face him, a sense of familiarity filled her as the image of a young boy with bright green-brown eyes filled her head and Ciel gasped as the sharp pain hit her head. Both Yuki and Hotsuma's eyebrows shot up when they saw the transfer student gasp in pain as she held her head before Yuki stepped forward.

"Nanase-san are you feeling unwell, maybe we should take you to the nurse," he started when she shook her head and held her hand up, stopping him from coming forward.

"Its fine, its just a migraine, it'll pass," and she looked up and forced a smile on her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Giou-kun, Renjo-kun," she stated before the quickly turned around and ran off the school property.

Yuki could only watch her disappearing figure before his eyes fell at her retreating. Hotsuma saw the emotion in Yuki's eyes before he glanced back to see the girl running farther and farther away.

"Let's go," he stated and Yuki snapped up at his comment before he turned back to no longer see Nanase's figure. Hotsuma saw the sadness falling in Yuki's eyes before he sighed.

"What did you see?" he questioned and Yuki snapped up before he looked down at his hands again.

"Nanase-san looks like she had a tough life, even though I only saw a glimpse, it was so sad," he stated and Hotsuma glanced back at the road the girl had taken before he turned back to Yuki.

"Let's go,"

...

Ciel ran nonstop until she was sure that she was far away from the school. Collasping onto the ground, the Opast caught her breath before she looked around her. Her eyes narrowed when she realized that she had unconsciously ran back to the cemetery again. Ciel let out a small sigh before she quietly walked around again. She stopped at the tomb and glared at the name etched into the stone.

"Orihaya Mizuki," she whispered before she knelt down and touched the stone. The stone was cold to the touch and a feeling of emptiness filled her before Ciel stood up and walked over to the nearest tree. Without even bothering to break the illlusion, she jumped to one of the branches and leaned again the trunk. A content sight escaped her lips before Ciel stared up at the sky and closed her eyes as a small breeze blew her black hair everywhere. A smile formed on her face as she slowly let her mind wander off as sleep overcame her.

...

_The curtains to the dark room were suddenly pulled back and the moon and stars illuminated the room. Staring at the night sky, a smile formed on a brown-haired boy's face as he stared in awe at the sky. Behind him stood another boy with dark brown-hair and a silver-haired girl stood beside him._

_"It's already night, why are you pulling back the curtains?" questioned the darker haired boy and the silver haired girl nodded her head even though her blue eyes were also staring up at the sky with awe. The brown-haired boy who had drawn back the curtains turned around with a huge smile on his face as he held his arms out wide._

_"There are so many stars in the sky, how could let the curtains hide them?" he laughed and both the silver-haired girl and the other boy's eyes widened at the wide smile on the boy's face. The silver-haired girl stepped forward, her eyes reflecting the lights of the stars before she looked over at her two friends who were watching her. She smiled before she twirled around, her silver hair glowing in the night sky before she closed her eyes and laughed._

_"It's so pretty!" she cheered and her two friends only smiled at her actions before the darker haired boy walked over and entwined his hand with hers. Both of them looked at each other and their smiles widened before they looked over at their friend who was watching them with cautious the end a smile formed on his face as he ran over and pulled his two friends into a hug causing the two to start laughing as their laughter echoed in the room._

_..._

Opening her eyes, Ciel smiled softly when she saw that it was night time and that the stars were out and visible even in the bright city. Just like in her dream the night time sky was beautiful and the Opast slowly extended her hand out to reach for the sky. Unknown to her, another crack appeared on her rose hairpin and her skin started to turn black. Hearing footsteps, she looked up and she saw Shusei staring up at her. Her eyes narrowed before she laid back down on the branch.

"Are you stalking me or something?" she questioned and Shusei remained silent at her question. Ciel looked up to see his eyes locked on her before she sat up and looked down.

"I didn't know you like watching the sky, Nanase-san, or should I say Ciel," stated Shusei and Ciel snapped up at his comment before she looked down at herself and realized that she still had the illusion casted on her. Letting out a small sigh, she leaned back against the tree.

"How'd you even figure it out?" she questioned and she saw Shusei's eyes narrow at her illusion before she sighed and slowly removed the glasses from her face. . As she did, her long black hair reverted back to its normal silver hue while her eyes returned to its blue feline shaped eyes. Shusei remained silent at her actions as Ciel leaned against the tree and opened her eyes.

"What were you doing at my school? Were you trying to get close to Yuki?" he questioned, his tone changing at the name of the Bearer of God's Light. Ciel glanced back at him before she closed her eyes again.

"If I wanted to hurt the Bearer of God's Light, I would have done it already, Zweilt," and Shusei's eyes narrowed at her calling 'Zweilt'.

"I thought I told you my name, Ciel," and the Opast flinched at his words before she jumped down and landed on the ground.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything, Zweilt," she emphasized to which Shusei remained silent before he looked back at the sky again.

"You like stargazing?" he asked which caught Ciel off guard. The blue-eyed Opast glanced back at him before she looked up at the sky and a small smiled formed on her face. Leaning back into the tree, she nodded before she closed her eyes as the breeze gently blew her hair around.

"It's so pretty, it's shame that you can only see the stars at night," and Shusei snapped up at her words and stared at her.

...

_Twirling around in the room, the smile on Mizuki's face brightened as she stared up at the nighttime sky with bright eyes._

_"It's so pretty!" she laughed and both Hotsuma and Shusei smiled at her actions before he walked over and entwined his hands with hers. The smile on Mizuki's face widened as she held Shusei's hand before Hotsuma ran over and pulled the two into a hug. The three smiled before they quickly ran to the bedroom and grabbed blankets and pillows. Pulling them back into the room, the three quickly set up their sleeping places before they laid back down with Shusei laying in the middle while Mizuki laid down on his right and Hotsuma laid down on the spot to his left. The three looked up at the stars and Mizuki reached out as it to reach for the sky._

_"It's a shame that you can only see the stars at night," she smiled and both boys looked over and laughed at her words._

...

Ciel noticed Shusei's silence before she looked over at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" she questioned and Shusei looked next to him at Mizuki's grave before he closed his eyes.

"You reminded me of someone I knew," and Ciel followed his gaze towards the grave. Her blue eyes narrowed at him before she walked over to the grave and touched the gravestone causing Shusei to jerk up.

"Its this person right?"

Shusei didn't even respond before knelt down and looked at the grave. Ciel noticed his actions before she watched him pull out a sapphire embedded cross pendant out of his pocket before he paused and looked over at her.

"Just so you know, I'm not her," emphasized Ciel pointing towards the grave. Shusei turned back to the grave before his grip on the cross pendant tightened.

"I know, there is no way that you are Mizuki, you two are too different," and as he said those words, a slight pain hit Ciel's chest. Her blue eyes went to Shusei and saw a sad expression cross his face. As she watched him, his emotions began to pour into her and she could feel his sadness and longing for this "Mizuki" person.

"You miss her don't you?" she questioned and Shusei paused before he nodded as he looked at the cross pendant again.

"I would do anything to see her again,"

"How did she die?" she saw his facial expression change completely as anger and despair hit Ciel causing the Opast to take a slight step back. Shusei stood up and glared at her and he saw the Opast slightly shiver at his glare.

"She was killed by an Opast four years ago, right before my eyes,"

Words could not describe the sadness and despair along with the anger that poured out of the Zweilt towards her and Ciel's gaze fell as she stared at the headstone. She remained silent as she saw the dates of the girl's birth and date. She would have been sixteen now, a teenager in her prime. Ciel remained silent as she turned around and started to walk away. As she did, she paused before she slightly turned her head towards Shusei with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," she whispered causing Shusei's eyes to widened and he closed his eyes as the wind blew in his face. When he reopened his eyes, he looked at the place Ciel was before he looked down at the pendant in his hand.

"Mizuki,"

...

As she walked into the mansion, Ciel's eyes narrowed as she realized that the number of handsome men had increased. She heard giggling from the corner and she turned to see Ashley smiling as she touched one of the highschool boy's faces and giggled when he kissed her hand. Ciel could only watch in disgust before she turned around when someone grabbed her hand. Turning around, her blue eyes narrowed when she saw one of Ashley's 'boy toys' holding onto her arm. His eyes were glazed over as he was under Ashley's spell. Ciel looked from him towards Ashley who had stopped playing and her feline amber eyes were on her.

"Ashley, could you get your boy toy off me?" she questioned and a smile formed on Ashley's face as she walked over and fondled the boy's cheek and looked at her.

"Why Ciel? Don't you like my collection?" she questioned as she waved her arms around with a wide smile on her face. Her eyes went back to Ciel as she smile on her face died down.

"Or is there someone out there that claimed the Ice Queen's heart?" and a smile formed on her face when she saw Ciel's eyes widen for an instant before the blue-eyed Opast's expression went blank Ciel's as she pulled her arm away from the boy's grasp and walked away.

Ashley only watched Ciel walk away before she turned around and smiled at her collection.

"Oh well, more for me!"

...

Stepping into her room, Ciel paused as she placed her hand over her heart. She felt her heart beating erratically before she unconsciously touched her key pendant. She remained silent as she stared at the pendant when another flash of images went through her head. Gasping, she grabbed her head and fell onto her knees as images filled her head. But as the images sped by, they became more and more blurry but she could hear the voices of the memories in her head. Holding back a scream, Ciel shook her head violently as she tightened her grip on her head.

"Stop it!" she screamed as the wind blew violently and knocked some of the things around the room and ice began to spread around the room. A large crack appeared on her hairpin as a black aura began to seep out of a small rose shaped mark on her chest outward towards her entire body.

As the image faded, Ciel's eyes widened as she looked down to see her hands and arms turning black before she grabbed her face.

"What the hell is this?!"

...

Hotsuma remained silent as he and Yuki walked home from school. As they walked, the Bearer of God's Voice paused at the Bearer of God's Lights voice calling him. Turning around, his eyes narrowed when he saw the smile on Yuki's face.

"What!" he snapped when Yuki smiled at him.

"You're so kind," and Hotsuma's eyes widened at his comment and Yuki continued.

"Even though you act the way you do, you're still a kind-hearted person. Tsukumo-kun told me the hardships of being the Bearer of God's Voice. I personally think its amazing," and Hotsuma's eyes narrowed at him.

"They call it the power of God's Voice, but after the power of God's Heart, its the power that is the most feared and hated," he whispered before he turned back around and headed towards the road.

"That's why you should stay away from me as well, before you get burned,"

"I still think you're kind. Even though the color of your kindess is dim, its still very warm and comforting. At least, that's how I feel," and Hotsuma's eyes widened at his comment before they instantly narrowed again.

"Don't talk about things when you don't even understand anything," muttered the blonde Zweilt as he walked past the Bearer of God's Light. As he walked, his brown-green eyes narrowed as memories of his childhood flashed in his head. The memory of how he had set fire to some children while protecting the people he cared about. Memories of Mizuki's death, his parents abandonment of him flashed in his head causing the Bearer of God's Voice's eyes to narrow.

"There is no hope, everyone," and he paused as he clenched his fists tightly. "Everyone leaves,"

In the passing car, Shusei up from his phone out the window and his eyes widened when he saw Hotsuma standing at the side of the road with a pain filled expression. As the car passed, Shusei looked back to see his partner's expression before he looked down at his own hands with a painful look.

_:/_

_Opening the door, Shusei's eyes widened when he saw Hotsuma standing before him in the rain, soaked to the bone with his head bowed down. _

_"Hotsuma?" he questioned when he saw the tears streaming down Hotsuma's face._

_"Shusei, they know," whispered Hotsuma as he walked forward and leaned his head on Shusei's shoulder. "Everyone know that I set people on fire, no one wants to talk to me anymore," and Shusei's eyes widened as he looked down to see more tears streaming down Hotsuma's face. He placed his arms on Hotsuma's shoulder and the younger boy fell silent as his body began to shake even more. _

_"Shusei, I'm right here right?" and all the older boy could do was to remain silent as he comforted his friend._

_..._

Hearing the front door open, Shusei looked up from the book he was reading and offered a small smile as Hotsuma walked into the mansion's front room. Hotsuma paused at his friends expression before he sighed and walked upstairs. But instead of entering his own room the blonde-haired Zweilt paused at the door between his and Shusei's before entering. Shusei paused at his actions before he followed and saw that Hotsuma had pulled back the curtains and opened the window in the room allowing the night sky to illuminate the otherwise darkness. Sitting on the wide window seat, the two remained silent as they looked out at the night sky before Shusei turned to his partner.

"Idiot," started Shusei and he saw how Hotsuma twitched at his comment before he looked out at the stars again. " You got mad at Yuki didn't you?'

"Because he's an idiot," retorted Hotsuma causing Shusei to slightly smile before he reached for something in his pocket and pulled out the ruby embedded cross pendant.

"I got this from Yuki, its for you," and he saw Hotsuma's eyes narrowing as he stared at the pendant with disdain.

"I don't need it," and Shusei smiled.

"I promised to deliver it. If you want to return it, do it yourself," and Hotsuma clicked his tongue before snatching the pendant out of Shusei's hand and stuffed it into his pocket. Shusei only smiled at his friend antics before he turned towards the room.

"You haven't changed Hotsuma," Shusei stated as his eyes remained impassive as he walked over and placed the sapphire embedded cross pendant on the table in the middle of the room and picked up the framed photo. A sad smile formed on his face as he looked at the picture before he turned back to Hotsuma. Reaching over, Hotsuma grasped Shusei's wrist stopping the Bearer of God's Eye's actions.

"You'll always stay with me right? You'll stay, unlike them, you won't leave me, like her," he stated as the pain of his parents abandoning him and Mizuki's death hit his chest again. Shusei looked at the pained look on his friend's face before he smiled and touched Hotsuma's hand.

"If that's what you want," and Hotsuma looked up with a smile on is face. Just as he was about to say something, he froze when he saw the grotesque burn scar on Shusei's chest. Shusei only smiled before he lightly pulled Hotsuma's grasp off before he headed towards the door,

"I told, don't worry about it," and just as he was about to exit, Hotsuma looked up with clenched fists.

"I'll spend my entire life atoning,"

Shusei paused at the door and without turning back, he exited.

"Good night,"

...

_"Tou-san! Stop it!" screamed a silver-haired girl as an older man, who she had called her father was beating her mercilessly. A sick smile formed on the man's face before he grabbed the girl by her long silver hair and threw her across the room. The girl winced as her body hit the hard wooden floor and she gasped when she felt a foot hitting her stomach. She doubled over in pain as multiple kicks were aimed at her body, particularly in areas that were covered by clothing. Looking up, terror passed by the girl's blue as she saw the person she considered her father looking down at her with such hatred._

_"You should have never been born!" he spat and the girl's eyes widened at his words._

Tears fell down Ciel's face as she dreamt the dream about the silver-haired girl again. As tears fell down her face, her two familiars stood by the bed and watched their master crying in her sleep as she dreamt about the silver haired girl in her dreams.

The dream had changed and now, instead of a house filled with empty bottles of liquor, it was a battlefield. Bodies littered the recent battlefield as people grieved over the dead and collected the wounded. Swords and weapons were everywhere and as far as the eye could see, snow covered the ground.

_"Don't die on me!" screamed a dark-haired brunette as he held the body of a woman in his arms. He was shaking as he screamed at the woman in his arms to stay awake. Her long silver hair cascaded down her back onto the bloodied snow covered ground and when she opened her eyes, a pair of dark blue eyes stared up at the man holding onto her. Raising her left hand, she touched the man's cheeks with a small smile on her face before blood trickled down the side of her mouth._

_"I'm okay," she whispered causing the one who was holding her's eyes to widen before his grip on her tightened. The woman only smiled brighter as she slowly held up her left hand in which there was a silver ring with a sapphire embedded in the center. Noticing her actions, the man's eyes widened before he took her hand in his revealing a silver ring with a emrald embedded in the center on his hand before he saw the smile on the woman's face. She stared up at her husband as tears trickled down her cheeks and as the a sense of numbness started to take over her body._

_"Take care of Yuki for me," she whispered and the man's eyes widened at her words._

_"Don't talk like its your last!" he whispered as he stood up and lifted the woman up as well. His eyes narrowed when he saw how serious her injuries were when the woman held his hand. He looked down and his green-brown eyes locked with blue before the woman shook his head._

_"You have to take care of Yuki for me, Shusei," she whispered and Shusei's eyes widened before he shook his head as tears streamed down his face. The woman only smiled before she reached up and wiped the tears off his face and held his cheek._

_"I'm fine Shusei," and Shusei's grip on her tightened. A small smile formed on her face before she slowly closed her eyes and her body went limp. Shusei's eyes widened when he felt her body go limp before he pulled back and saw that she was no longer breathing and that her eyes were now closed._

_"Mizuki," whispered Shusei, his eyes wide and full of horror before he shook her violently to no avail._

_"MIZUKI!"_

_./_

Snapping open her eyes, Ciel quickly sat up as the dreams she dreamt was still fresh on her mind.

"Mizuki," she whispered as she remembered the name of the girl in her dreams.

"Mizuki," she repeated as she recalled the name that was written on the tombstone. The person that Shusei had loved. The person who Shusei thought was her. Her blue eyes widened as she realized that she had dream not only of the girl's most recent lives, but also , her previous lives, all which ended up tragically for her. Ciel's mouth went dry as she remembered the face of all the Zwielts she had seen in her dreams as they were all part of the girl's dreams. As she collected her thoughts, panic began to fill Ciel's mind before the Opast touched her chest that was pounding erratically as a pain filled her chest and mind. As she gasped for air, another crack appeared on her hair pin as dark marks began to spread from mark on her chest.

"Mizuki, the Bearer of God's Heart,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, what did you think?<strong>_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh wow its been a while... I have no excuse... Hehehe...**

**So for those of you haven't noticed, this chapter is SUPER LONG, I think it was over 13,000 words... I don't even know how I managed to do that..**

**Oh and thank you to those who reviewed, Favorited, alerted, and most of all, read this story. It makes my day to see people reading my work. **

**Anywhoo, I hope you guys enjoy with this while I go slave another chapter along with my other stories... T.T **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Betrayal Knows My Name, if I did, would I be here?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XI<strong>

The doors to the room slammed open causing Luze to slowly look up to see Ciel running into the room with wide eyes.

"Ciel," he stated when Ciel ran up to him and stopped a few feet away from him. The silver-haired Opast paused as she slowly looked up at him with cold blue eyes.

"Luze, the Bearer of God's Heart," she started and she saw Luze freeze before he turned towards her, and his eyes narrowing at her. Ciel's blue eyes remained firm before she stepped forward towards the older Opast.

"The Bearer of God's Heart, the Zweilt that Sonnet killed four years ago, why do I keep dreaming about her? Why do I look like her?!" she all but screamed the last part, her frustration leaking out of her voice as the temperature of the room dropped significantly. The older Opast remained silent before he walked over and grabbed the silver-haired Opast's arm. Ciel snapped out of her stupor before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled but Luze ignored her as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Come with me," and he started to drag Ciel who started to pull her arm away from his grip.

"Luze! Let go of me!" but he ignored her words and protests as he pulled her towards Reiga's room. Banging the doors open, both Luze and Ciel paused when they saw their leader, Giou Reiga staring at a blue rose in his hands before he looked up. Silver eyes locked with blue and amethyst before the necromancer stood up and walked over to the two Opasts.

"Fowler," stated Luze, slightly bowing his head while Ciel also bowed her head towards the man before her. Silver eyes narrowed at the two standing before him.

"What is it, Luze, Ciel," and Ciel remained silent as she felt the stares she was getting from both Luze and Reiga. She looked up at the two before she unconsciously gripped her key pendant in her hand tightly.

"Reiga-sama, tell me, the Bearer of God's Heart," she stated, noticing how Reiga's face hardened at her words before she continued. "Why do I keep having dreams about her, and why does she look like me?"

Reiga glanced over at Luze who had an impassive face but his amethyst eyes were hard. As he silently formed a story in his mind, Reiga looked to see Ciel staring at him intently.

"Four years ago, you were injured by a Zweilt, Sonnet placed your soul in the body of the Bearer of God's Heart. You are currently inhabiting the Bearer of God's Heart's body,"

Ciel's eyes widened at his words.

"What?!" and both Luze and Reiga looked at her.

"You are currently inhibiting the Bearer of God's Heart,"

...

_'You are currently inhibiting the body of the Bearer of God's Heart,'_

Ciel's blue eyes narrowed as she aimlessly walked around the bustling city of Tokyo.

"The Bearer of God's Heart," she whispered to herself before she noticed that she was standing before a flower shop. Ciel paused at the sight of blue flowers in one of the pails nearby the doorway. A small smile formed on her face as she knelt down and smelled the roses before she looked around. She noticed the glances she was getting from others before someone tugged on her kimono sleeve. Standing back up, Ciel glanced down at her clothes before she mentally groaned.

Of course she stood out. She was dressed in a pure white short kimono with blue snowflakes embroidered around the bottom that reached her mid-thigh with black leggings underneath and black combat boots that reached her knees. The dark blue obi tied into a bow on her back only added to the cold coloring of her clothes. The sleeves of the kimono extended beyond her hands, covering her pale skin. It didn't help that her silver hair literally glowed in the bright lighting of the city along with her feline blue eyes staring out.

Mentally cursing her careless appearance, Ciel quickly walked away from the crowd, her eyes narrowing as she tried to ignore the emotions running around the area.

_"Its so suffocating!' _she inwardly cursed as the emotions she tried to ignore only increased as she quickened her pace before she was fully running.

As she passed the passing crowds, she failed to realize where she was going before she suddenly stopped in front of a small two story house. Ciel's eyes widened as the loud beating of her heart slowed down before she looked over at the name plate. The minute she read the name, her eyes widened even more.

Orihaya.

The last name of the Bearer of God's Heart.

"Orihaya Mizuki," whispered Ciel as flashes of a woman, man, and a silver-haired girl with blue eyes flashed in her head once more. Grimacing, Ciel grabbed her head trying to stop the pain in her head and chest. Another crack appeared on her rose hairpin while the black mark on her chest spread once more.

"Stop it!" she hissed over and over as the memories slowly faded away along with the pain. Too caught up in her thoughts, Ciel failed to hear the door open behind her.

"Mizuki-chan?" questioned a woman's voice and Ciel's eyes snapped open before she turned around. When she did, her feline blue eyes widened.

Standing before her was the woman from her memories. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the woman was dressed in a business suit with a black bag on her shoulder.

"Mizuki-chan?" questioned Shoko, her eyes widening as she stepped forward, placing a hand on her mouth to stop from choking on her words. "You're alive?" she questioned taking another step forward.

Ciel's eyes widened as she took a step back.

"You're Orihaya Mizuki's mother," she whispered and Shoko's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? You're Mizuki-chan, aren't you?!" the woman practically screamed and Ciel grimaced as the woman's emotions hit her tenfold.

"I'm not your daughter," stated Ciel, her heart throbbing before she turned around and ran away, leaving a stunned woman behind.

...

"Shusei-kun!" yelled Shoko as she ran up to the brunette teenager. All the Zweilts and Yuki turned around to see Shoko running towards them.

"Auntie," stated Shusei and Hotsuma, surprise clearly in their eyes as they looked down at the older woman before them. Her hair was disarray from the wind along with her flushed face from running nonstop.

"Shusei-kun, I just saw Mizuki-chan!" she yelled and everyone's eyes widened before Shusei ran up to Shoko.

"What? What do you mean by that?" questioned Yuki stepping forward causing Shoko to look at him in surprise.

"Yuki-kun! But how-," she started when Hotsuma grabbed Shoko's arms.

"Enough about that, Auntie, what do you mean? What do you mean you saw Mizuki?!" yelled Hotsuma, his voice rising with each word.

"Hotsuma," chastised Shusei, grabbing his partner's shoulder and pulled the blonde haired Zweilt away from the stunned woman. Turning back, he offered an apologetic look on his face.

"Auntie, what do you mean?" and Shoko snapped out of her shock before she looked over at Shusei.

"I was leaving for work, when I walked out, I saw a girl with long silver hair standing before the house. Her hair color was exactly like Mizuki-chan's, so I called her name and when she turned around, I saw Mizuki-chan," and Shusei's eyes slightly narrowed before he looked around at the others.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up," and while Tsukumo, Toko, and Yuki slightly nodded their heads, Hotsuma's eyes narrowed.

"Shusei," started the hot-headed Zweilt when Shusei only nodded his head at his best friend.

"I'll be there soon," he stated and after a slight hesitation, Hotsuma nodded before he looked over at Shoko.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted," and Shoko softly smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it,"

Hotsuma only bowed his head slightly before he followed the others towards the Twilight Mansion.

Once the others were gone, Shusei turned around towards Shoko and offered her a small smile.

"Why don't we go somewhere and sit," and Shoko nodded before the two walked over to the nearby cafe. Once they were seated, Shusei paused as he took a sip of his coffee before he looked up at Shoko again.

"Tell me, what did that girl look like?" and Shoko started to wring her hands together.

"She was exactly what Mizuki-chan would look like, except for a few things," and Shusei's eyes narrowed.

"What things,"

"Her eyes," and Shusei's grip on his cup tightened.

"Her eyes?" and Shoko nodded.

"While they were the color of Mizuki-chan's eyes, her eyes looked more, feline like," started Shoko when Shusei abruptly stood up, surprising the older woman.

"Shusei-kun?" questioned Shoko, snapping Shusei out of his stupor before the brunette teenager smiled.

"I assure you, that person wasn't Mizuki, just someone who looks a lot like her," and with his last words, he clenched his hands before he forced a smile.

Shoko remained silent before she looked down at her hands again.

"You're right,"

...

"Don't you think you're going a little bit overboard?" questioned Ciel, annoyance in her voice as she looked over at Ashley with an irritation in her eyes. Ciel's feline blue eyes looked around at the floating dolls in the candle lit room and saw one table covered with a long white tablecloth in the center that Ashley sat in and smiled. The flamboyant Opast only turned her head and swished her hair in Ciel's face and smiled.

"What's so wrong with this?" she questioned and Ciel rolled her eyes before she quietly placed her mask onto her face. Ashley's eyes narrowed as she saw Ciel place her mask on before she clicked her tongue.

"Why do you always wear the mask? Its so ugly!" she stated but Ciel ignored her as she only looked at Ashley with a blank expression on her face.

"Something you will never understand," was all the silver-haired Opast stated as she also pulled up the hood of her cloak and stood in the corner, hidden from view. As she watched a student walk in, her eyes widened behind her mask when she recognized the girl from her class when she attended the school the Zweilts and the Bearer of God's Light attended.

"Yoshino Shiori," whispered Ciel as she watched a glazed look pass over the girl's face as Ashley smiled and started to cast her spell over the girl.

"Welcome little lost lamb, I'll grant you power. Power to get the one you love," and she slid a little kit towards the female who silently took the box and bowed before leaving. Ciel only remained silent before she wordlessly followed the girl outside. Placing on her glasses, and creating the illusion of a normal high school student, Ciel followed the girl until she stood in front of the girl's house. Letting out a small sigh, Ciel remained silent as looked at the girl's window. She saw a small flare of light before her eyes narrowed.

She was starting the ritual. Ciel stared at the for a little bit longer before she turned back around and as she walked away. As she walked, she let out a small sigh.

Ashley was going to get another doll for her collection tonight.

...

Staring at the two cross pendants in his hand, Shusei leaned his head back against the chair and sighed.

Ciel. The Opast look too much like Mizuki, plus, their powers were exactly the same. The key pendant didn't make anything better.

After Mizuki's death, he had gone back to the store only to find out that the pendant he bought was the only one that ever existed. The fact that Ciel had it and treasured it disturbed him. He sometimes saw Mizuki when he was with her. Overall, it was confusing.

There was something about that Opast that made him want to be with her.

Shusei's eyes widened at the thought running through his head before he violently shook his head.

"She's not her," he stated over and over before he glanced over at his bedside table. Walking over, he pulled out the ring box and stared at his and Mizuki's wedding/engagement rings.

As he stared at the rings, a pain filled his chest before Shusei closed his eyes and placed the rings back in their rightful place.

No matter what he wanted. No matter how much he wanted to see her again, Mizuki was never coming back. It was time to move on.

The sudden sound of his bedroom door opening spanned Shusei out of his stupor before he looked over to see a fuming Hotsuma standing in the doorway.

"Hey," started Shusei when Hotsuma marched over and grabbed the brunette's shoulder.

"What was that earlier with Auntie?! What did she mean by she saw Mizuki?!" questioned Hotsuma and Shusei remained silent at his words until the blonde firecaster slowly calmed down. Shusei looked around his room and sighed before he motions for Hotsuma to follow him. The two walked over to the room in between theirs before walking in.

"Why did you bring me to her room?" questioned Hotsuma and Shusei walked into the bedroom and over to the window seat. Sitting down, he looked over at Hotsuma with a sad smile.

"Auntie just mistook someone for Mizuki," and Hotsuma snorted.

"I doubt that, don't you remember what Mizuki looked like?!" and Shusei's eyes narrowed at him.

"What do you mean by that?" he stated, the tone of his voice dropping and Hotsuma froze at the implications of what he had said.

"Hey, I'm not saying Mizuki's ugly, cause she's not, its just that with her silver hair and blue eyes, its pretty hard to find another person who looks like her, yet alone around the same age," and Shusei nodded before he froze.

Ciel looked exactly like Mizuki and she was around the age Mizuki would have been now. As the idea ran over and over in his head, Shusei failed to realize Hotsuma waving his hand before him before he felt something against his head. Looking up, Shusei saw Hotsuma staring down at him with his hand in a karate chop motion on his head.

"You were spacing out again," and Shusei nodded before he looked down at his hands.

"Sorry," and Hotsuma paused before he sat down next his partner.

"We all miss her, Shusei," and the brunette's eyes widened before he looked over at Hotsuma who gave him a sad smile.

"I know what she is to you, but she was like a sister to me too, I loved her like you, just in a different way," and the two fell silent before Shusei nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," and the two fell into silence when they heard a knock on the door. Standing up, both of the Zweilts made their way to the door and opened it to find Tachibana staring at them with a smile on his face.

"I thought I would find you two here, Hotsu, I need to talk to you for a second," and Hotsuma grumbled before he looked at Shusei and nodded and walked out. Turning back to the room, Shusei looked around once more before he placed both the cross necklace on the bedside table and walked out of the room.

...

"Uh, um Shusei-kun," started Yuki, surprising Shusei as he walked out of Mizuki's room. Turning around, he offered a small smile towards the Bearer of God's Light.

"What is it, Yuki?" and Yuki stared at the door behind him.

"I thought your room was the one next door," and Shusei flinched before he nodded.

"It is," and with that, the Zweilt walked away. Yuki looked from Shusei to the door when he noticed a velvet box on the ground. Curiously, he picked it up and held it in his hand.

"A ring box?" he questioned before he opened the box and his eyes widened. Inside, two rings, both made of silver stared back at him. The thinner band had a snowflake in the center with a sapphire in the middle while the thicker band had a tree with an emerald in the center.

Yuki stared at the rings before he closed the box and made his way downstairs. Opening the door to the dining room, he peeked in to see Toko, Tsukumo, Toma, and Aya in the room.

"Um," he started when everone inside turned to him.

"Hi Yuki-chan!" greeted Toko and Yuki smiled in return before he pulled the velvet box from his pocket.

"Uh, I found this in the hallway and I was wondering who it belonged to," and everyone paled at the sight of the box.

"Yuki, that's-," started Tsukumo when the door opened behind Yuki and Shusei ran in. His eyes searched the room until he saw the box in Yuki's hand. Running over, Shusei snatched the box from Yuki's hand causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Where did you find this?"

"Uh, in the hallway," and Shusei sighed before he gripped the box tightly and he turned to Yuki.

"Thank you, I thought I lost it," and Yuki stepped forward when they heard the sound of breaking glass in the living space.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" yelled Hotsuma as he stared at the people who had abandoned him, his parents. Both adults stared at him blankly when they saw the door opening to the side and they saw Yuki and Shusei staring at them.

"Shusei," greeted Hotsuma's mother and Shusei just gave a cold glance before he turned away. When she saw Yuki, the woman's eyes widened.

"Are you Yuki?" she questioned and Yuki's eyes widened before he nodded.

"Uh, my name is Giou Yuki, nice to meet you," and Hotsuma glared at his mother.

"What the fuck are you doing?" but the woman ignored him as she studied Yuki's appearance.

"You look nothing like your sister," she stated and Hotsuma stood with livid eyes and Yuki's eyes widened.

"You knew my sister," and Hotsuma's mother smiled.

"Of course I do, she and Hotsuma got along well, considering that both of them are monsters," she whispered the last part and Hotsuma's eyes widened before he lunged forward.

"Don't you dare say that about her!" he yelled but the older woman only smiled at him.

"I'm just stating the truth honey," she stated and Yuki saw the anger in Hotsuma's face.

Shusei silently watched the interaction and when Hotsuma's mother insulted Mizuki, he clenched his fists.

"What the hell are you two doing here!?" demanded Hotsuma and both his parents turned back to him.

"We were always worried about you,-" started his father when Hotsuma slammed his foot on the table and stood up.

"Don't you dare say another word. Stop all of your pretending," and with that, Hotsuma ran out the door.

Yuki watched with wide eyes when Shusei spoke.

"It's been three years since we've last heard from them," and Yuki turned around to face Shusei.

"Then those people are-?" and Shusei nodded.

"The Giou clan pays a substantial amount of money to the parents of Zweilt to raise them. Hotsuma's parents abandoned him the second he was old enough to start fighting, and the only reason they didn't sever all ties with him is for the payments," without another word, Yuki ran after Hotsuma. Shusei stared at the empty space with a sad smile on his face.

...

_The never loved me. The always feared me. They wanted to get rid of me. They abandoned me. My own parents abandoned me._

As he ran through the trees, Hotsuma gasped as he reached up and touched his throat. The earlier events triggered unwanted memories. It was suffocating him. His parents, everyone who had rejected, just everything. He was sick of it.

Punching the nearby tree, Hotsuma growled as the pain of his past filled his head. The hateful glares he got from everybody after they had found about his powers. The cold looks and the accusing words of his mother and father after he had burned the two boys while trying to protect his brother. Hotsuma grimaced before he closed his eyes.

_"I can't take it anymore!" yelled his mother in the study whilst his father sat before her._

_"Just hold on a little bit longer, the Giou clan's going to take him away soon," and the woman gritted her teeth._

_"We're always having to watch out for his emotions and alter our needs for his comfort. I can't keep living with the constant fear of him killing us! Look at what happened to the God's Heart! Her and her father both died because of her! I hate this. They call it the God's Voice but he's just a monster!"_

_Unknown to his parents, Hotsuma stood horror stricken behind the door. As he heard his mother's words, tears formed on his face as he froze._

_'I'm a monster?'_

Snapping out of his memory, Hotsuma flinched. They were the words that would never leave him. His own parents had thought he was a monster.

"Hotsuma-kun," called Yuki snapping the blonde-haired Zweilt out of his stupor. Looking over, Hotsuma's eyes narrowed when he saw Yuki walking up to him with a concerned look on his face.

"You again?" he and Yuki looked at him fully.

"Are you alright?" and Hotsuma turned away.

"Go away,"

"But, I'm concerned about you-," Yuki stated as he took a step forward and Hotsuma snapped.

"Shut up!" and Yuki flinched at Hotsuma's tone before he saw the Bearer of God's Voice staring at his hands. "You don't understand anything so quit trying to take care of me! Just worry about yourself," stated Hotsuma as he started to head back towards the Twilight Mansion. As he passed Yuki, the Bearer of God's Light eyes slightly narrowed before he grabbed Hotsuma's hand. The second his hand touched Hotsuma's Yuki's eyes widened as he saw and heard the accusations and horrible words Hotsuma went through.

"Horrible," he whispered and Hotsuma's eyes widened as he realized that Yuki was seeing his past.

"Let go of me!" he yelled, trying to pull away when Yuki's grasp on his hand tightened.

"No! No matter what you say, I won't let go!" he yelled. Hotsuma's eyes narrowed as he felt his blood boil as he stared at the Bearer of God's Light.

"Let go!" he roared as flames erupted from his hands and body. Yuki flinched as the flames burned his hand but his grip tightened as he saw the horrible memories Hotsuma held within him. Hotsuma's eyes widened when he saw Yuki's pained face as more memories flashed in his head.

_"Hotsuma, I'll go get something to drink!" called Shusei and Hotsuma slowly nodded his head as he saw the older brunette run towards the nearby vending machine. Once Shusei was gone, Hotsuma stared down at his hand._

_"I'm unwanted, feared, I'm worthless," he whispered to himself as tears trickled down his face as the accusations, horror-stricken faces, and the hatred of others flashed in his head. _

_"I should have done this a long time ago," and when one of his tears hit the ground. Hotsuma closed his eyes._

_Die. Renjo Hotsuma._

_Flames erupted around his body to which Hotsuma silently welcomed as he waited for the flames to take away his life. Take him away from this hell he'd been living._

_"Hotsuma!" screamed a voice and the teen's eyes snapped open when he felt someone grab him and he turned his head to see Shusei holding onto his tightly, grimacing as the flames attacked him as well._

_"Idiot! Let go! You'll burn as well!" he screamed but Shusei's grip on Hotsuma only tightened in response._

_"I won't let go. If you do this, then that means we won't be together anymore! If you want to die that badly, I'm going to with you!" yelled Shusei as the flames grew._

...

Hotsuma's eyes widened when he saw Yuki's pain-stricken face before he remembered how he had hurt Shusei and gave him such a horrible scar.

_'No, I, I no longer want to hurt anyone!'_ before he closed his eyes.

"STOP!" he screamed with everything he had before he fell onto the ground as the flames disappeared. Gasping for breath, the Bearer of God's Voice stared down at the burnt ground filled with embers before he slowly caught the breath he needed.

"See, you can control it," and Hotsuma's eyes widened before he looked up at Yuki who gripped his burnt hand. "You chose to stop it didn't you?" he questioned before a smile formed on his face.

"I knew you were kind. You're not a monster Hotsuma-kun, you never were and you never will be. You are a human being," and Hotsuma's eyes fell as the rain started to pour around them.

...

Shusei remained silent as he stood by the tree watching Hotsuma and Yuki in the distance.

"I was sure you were going to stop him," he stated and behind him, Luka remained silent.

"Hotsuma is fine now, Yuki healed his scars. He's going to protect Yuki, body and soul," he whispered to which Luka stared at the ground with a saddened expression.

"But, who will heal your wounds?"

Watching the two from the distance, a hopeless look crossed Shusei's face.

_'I always knew Yuki would be help you. I can't do anything for you,' _and images of Mizuki's death replayed over and over in his head.

_'After her death, you were the only reason I kept living, if I was with you, it was all worth it, but now,'_ and Shusei closed his eyes.

_'I've served my purpose,' _as his body disappeared.

...

Tsukumo froze as he felt something disappear. Snapping up, his eyes widened when he realized that Shusei's presence was no longer around.

He was gone.

...

_"Mizuki," called a voice and the Bearer of God's Heart slowly opened her eyes. Looking up, a smile formed on her face as she saw her partner's face staring down at her._

_"Hey Kuropi," she smiled and she smiled even more when she saw the irritated look on the raven-haired Zweilt._

_"For the last time, could you not call me that?" he questioned as Mizuki sat up and stretched._

_"No way, Kuropi is Kuropi!" she smiled and after a few seconds, the older Zweilt sighed before he stared at her._

_"How's your body holding up?" and Mizuki stared down at her stomach before she rubbed it tenderly._

_"I'm doing fine, I haven't been throwing up so much lately," and Kuroto stared at her before he noticed the hesitant look on her face._

_"He doesn't know does he," and Mizuki froze before she slowly shook his head causing Kuroto to snap._

_"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH HIS FREAKIN CHILD AND HE DOESN'T KNOW!" he yelled causing Mizuki to flinch at the volume of his voice._

_"Kuroto! Only you, not even Takashiro-sama or Yuki knows!" and Kuroto seethed._

_"And why not!" he yelled but he instantly shut up when he saw the sad look on Mizuki's face._

_"Have you forgotten who I am? I'm the Bearer of God's Heart, the cursed Zweilt who will bring ruin to the Giou clan," before Kuroto could interject, Mizuki kept going._

_"The only reason they let me fight with everyone was because of my power. Every time they thought I was getting out of control, they would lock me up in that room until they thought I learned my lesson. When they found out about Shusei and me, they immediately tried to marry Shusei to another girl from one of the branch families to strengthen their alliance with them and they tried to lock me away forever. It was only because of Takashiro-sama and Yuki that I was able to walk free and marry Shusei, I don't want to create another issue for the elders to pounce and tear everything apart," and Kuroto could see the tears threatening to fall down her face._

_"Mizuki, you have to tell him, everyone's going to notice in a few months," and Mizuki remained silent before she rubbed her stomach over and over again._

_"I know that but," and she looked up at Kuroto with a sad smile. "I want this peaceful moment to last, as long as possible,"_

_..._

_"Shusei," Mizuki called when the Bearer of God's Eyes walked into the room with narrowed eyes. She could immediatly sense his anger and frustration before he turned to glare at her._

_"What?" he questioned and Mizuki's eyes widened at his tone as his emotions poured into her. _

_"Shusei, what's wrong?" she questioned and Shusei snapped before he ran over to her._

_"What's wrong?! You're the one asking me what's wrong?! Every day for the past month, I keep hearing rumors about you and Kuroto! How you two are lovers! Every day I hear people whispering how you and your partner are lovers and how you betrayed me!" he yelled and Mizuki's eyes widened before Shusei released her arms and turned around._

_"And for the past month, you've been acting weird around me, you're hiding something from me, I feel like that you're slipping away from me-" he stopped when Mizuki hugged him from behind. He could hear her small sobs before he turned around and stared at her. His eyes widened when he saw the tears trickling down Mizuki's face before she slowly took Shusei's hand and put it against her stomach._

_"Mizuki, what are you-?" he questioned when she looked up at him with a small smile._

_"I'm pregnant Shusei. I'm pregnant with our baby,"_

_Shusei's eyes widened before he looked down at her stomach and his eyes widened even more when he noticed the small bump on her stomach. He glanced back up at Mizuki who refused to meet his eyes before he look back at her stomach._

_"Both Kuroto and I think that it's been a few weeks, that's why I've been throwing up all the time," and Shusei's eyes widened at her symptoms. The throwing up after she ate, the mood swings, the constant need to sleep. It all made sense. He stared down at Mizuki who looked up at him._

_"Please say something," she whispered when Shusei pulled her into his grasp and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I wouldn't have doubted you if you told me earlier!" and Mizuki's eyes widened before she wrapped her arms around him._

_"I was scared of your reaction and the reaction of the elders," Shusei's eyes narrowed as he heard the word 'elders' before he pulled back from Mizuki and stared at her._

_"Whatever happens, I won't let them hurt you or the baby. I'm not going to let them take you away and lock you up in that room until you die," and Mizuki slowly nodded before she stared down at her stomach._

_" Thank you, Shusei,"_

_..._

_"You're going to fight?" questioned Shusei as he watched Mizuki putting on her clothes. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the bump on her stomach before she turned around and tied the obi behind her back._

_"I have to, it's my duty as the Bearer of God's Heart and we're short-handed," and Shusei stood up and walked over to her._

_"You're in no condition to fight, what happens if you and the baby," and he rubbed the small bump on Mizuki's stomach before he stared at her, "get hurt,"_

_Mizuki smiled up at Shusei before she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek._

_"I'll be fine, don't worry so much about me," but she could see the hesitance on his face before she smiled at him._

_"I'll be fine Shusei, I promise," and after a few moments, Shusei only wrapped his arms around before he nodded._

_"Be safe,"_

..

_Blood and cries filled the battlefield. Standing in the middle of the battleground, Mizuki flinched as the emotions of the fallen Zweilts and duras filled her mind. Her grip on her sword tightened when she felt a presence of a duras nearby. Turning around, her eyes narrowed when she saw a crimson haired Opast standing before her._

_At the sight of the silver-haired Zweilt, a smile formed on Cadenza's face as he pulled up his bloodied sword._

_"Do you think you fight me, Zweilt?" he questioned and Mizuki's eyes widened before she closed her eyes._

_"Inochi," she whispered and the sword in her hand started to glow brightly. When she opened her eyes, Cadenza's eyes widened when he saw her blue eyes before he smiled._

_"A blue-eyed Zweilt, interesting," he whispered before he charged. Mizuki's eyes narrowed as she dodged the Opast's initial attack before she swung her sword only for it to clash with the Opast's sword. _

_The smile on Cadenza's face widened when he realized that the Zweilt was struggling. He grinned before he sent an energy blast at her. He saw the Zweilt's eyes widen before she jumped to the side before she touched her stomach. He watched her movements before he noticed something. She was protecting her stomach, not caring whether or not her arms and legs were hit with his attacks. His eyes widened in realization._

_She was pregnant. She was fighting with a child in her._

_Cadenza smiled before he lunged forward when a barrier made of ice blocked him. He gritted his teeth when he saw that the Zweilt's eyes were glowing. He smirked before he raised his hand._

_Mizuki's eyes narrowed as she saw a purple energy blast heading her way. She let out the breath she was holding as she watched the blast hit the barrier she created. But, the smile on her face faded when she noticed the blast breaking through the barrier before the barrier shattered and she was hit on the chest. As the blast hit her, she screamed in pain before she put her hand on her stomach and grimaced._

_Whatever happens, she wouldn't die. She had to protect herself with her child. When all the dust cleared away, she groaned when she saw Kuroto and the others all sprawled on the ground not too far from her._

_"Kuroto!" she yelled as she started to crawl towards her partner when a shadow covered her. She froze before she turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of the crimson haired Opast staring at her with a look full of malice before he grabbed her by her throat and pulled her up. Mizuki gasped as his grip on her tightened as she started to claw at his arm and she saw his smile widen as his grip tightened. Mizuki's eyes widened as her oxygen was cut off before her eyes started to glow. Shards of ice hit the Opast's arms and she could see his eyes narrow and his grip loosen and she smiled. She was going to win. She was going to go home. She was-._

_The sound of flesh being pierced by a sword filled the battlefield and Mizuki's eyes widened. Blood dripped onto the ground and Mizuki's silently screamed as she felt immense pain coming from her torso. She didn't even need to look. She saw the smile on the Opast's face. She could hear Kuroto screaming her name before she slightly turned her head to see her partner staring at her, horror-struck before she felt the darkness starting to overwhelm her. Tears trickled down her face before her eyes locked with Kuroto's._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered before her body went limp. _

_Kuroto's eyes widened when he saw Mizuki's body go limp in the hands of the Opast and he saw her body starting to fade away. The sound of metal hitting the ground filled his ears as he saw both Mizuki's wedding ring and her Zweilt ring hit the bloodied ground. His eyes filled with horror when he heard laughter before he looked up to lock with a pair of red eyes._

_Cadenza smiled as he threw the Zweilt's body to the side before he walked over to the dead Zweilt's partner. _

_"Do you want revenge Zweilt? Then come at me, with everything you have," and with that, the Opast turned away before disappearing. Kuroto's eyes narrowed at the disappearing Opast before he crawled over to Mizuki. _

_"Mizuki," he whispered when he saw her body slowly fading, her soul turning into nothing before he knelt down next to her. Tears started to trickle down his face as he stare into her empty blue eyes, no longer full of life, but empty._

_"No, no, no," he whispered over and over before he threw his head back and screamed. As he screamed, a silver light engulfed the Bearer of God's Heart's body before the fading of her body stopped and he saw her body returning back to its normal state. His eyes widened at the sight before he heard voices in the distance and he turned around to see the rest of the Zweilts running towards him. _

_"Kuroto! Mizuki!" yelled the others when they all stopped and their eyes widened when they saw the blood splattered all over Mizuki and Kuroto's clothes and the wound on Mizuki's stomach. They all saw how Mizuki was no longer breathing and how her eyes were no longer bright but dark and empty._

_"Mizuki?" whispered Shusei as he rushed over and his eyes widened when he saw the wound on her stomach before he cradled his wife in his arms. He could feel her body going colder by the second before he looked at her face. Hearing metal clicking, he turned to see Kuroto holding out something towards him before he saw Mizuki's ring in the raven-haired Zweilt's hand. Taking it from him, Shusei stared at the silver ring before he looked down at Mizuki's body. Tears trickled down his face before he pulled Mizuki closer and sobbed._

_.._

Gasping, Ciel bolted up as she grabbed her chest and took deep breaths. Cold sweat dropped down her face as the vivid memory of Mizuki's previous life filled her head and the throbbing pain on her heart. She took deep breaths as she rubbed her chest over and over until the throbbing slowly died down. The pain, the emotions, everything about the dream was so real, it was as if she was there, as if she was Mizuki. Glancing at the time, her eyes narrowed before she ran out of her bed and out the door. As she rushed through the mansion, she failed to notice Ashley's high pitched laugh resonate throughout the mansion and Luze's glance at her as she ran.

Standing before the grave, Ciel silently stared at the tombstone before she knelt down and touched the cold stone.

"Orihaya Mizuki," she whispered when a sudden pain hit her head and she grimaced as more flashes of the girl's past hit her.

Memories of her previous lives as a Zweilt, her suffering, and her happiest moments.

The most vivid memories were from this lifetime. Her being separated from her brother, her becoming the target of bullying. Her loss in herself as she believed the bullies' words. How Shusei and Hotsuma had saved her from her own destruction. Her adoptive parents. The love from her adopted mother. The abuse she had gone through with her adoptive father.

And then, the memory of her death.

Ciel gasped as she felt the pain every time she saw Mizuki's death as if someone was stabbing her in the chest.

The Bearer of God's Heart had always died as a sacrifice. In every one of her life times, she was labeled as a monster or witch because of her different appearance.

She had gone through so much in all her lives, and yet, she always smiled.

And, in every one of her life times, she fell in love with the Bearer of God's Eyes, Shusei.

Gasping, Ciel leaned heavily against the tombstone as she took deep breaths. Her eyes widened as she reached up and grabbed the key pendant. Her grip tightened around it as the memory of when Shusei had given Mizuki the pendant. She remembered how happy Mizuki was and how she had treasured that necklace.

She glanced down at the pendant and she remained silent as she looked at the intricate design of the key along with the dark blue jewel in the center. She slowly closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

This pendant didn't belong to her. It belonged to Mizuki. It was because of Mizuki's attachment to the pendant that she still wore it and treasured it.

Like her attraction to Shusei, it was all because of **her.**

The Bearer of God's Heart, Mizuki.

...

"Shusei, disappeared," stated Hotsuma as he took in the information given to him by Tsukumo. Yuki saw the fallen look on everyone's faces before he looked over at Hotsuma who's eyes widened and he clenched his fists.

"What the hell are you talking about!" yelled the blonde-teen before he lunged foward and grabbed Tsukumo and started to shake the gray-haired Zweilt.

"There's no way that you wouldn't be able to sense him! Tsukumo!" he screamed to which the Bearer of God's Ears only shook his head, his eyes darkening.

"I can't sense his presence anymore," and Hotsuma's eyes narrowed before he ran out the door. But before he got far, Tsukumo grabbed him and held him in place.

"Calm down!" yelled Tsukumo while Hotsuma thrashed around.

"Let go of me! I have to find him!" to which Tsukumo's grip only tightened.

"Where are you going to find him?!"

"I'll look everywhere!"

"I told you, even I can't find him!" yelled Tsukumo causing Hotsuma's eyes to widen at the realization. If Tsukumo couldn't find him, what were the chances that he would?

Falling onto the ground, Hotsuma stared down at his Zweilt ring before he clenched his fists.

"Where the hell did you go, leaving me alone? SHUSEI?!"

...

Walking into the giant hall, Ciel's eyes widened when she saw the person that had appeared in the room.

"Shusei?" she whispered when she saw the brunette Zweilt unconscious on the ground with his hands tied behind his back. At the sight of him, her eyes darkened at the implications of him being there.

He was someone's beloved, and the girl was so desperate to cast a stupid spell for them to go into eternal sleep and for Ashley to gain handsome boys for her own pleasure. Anger boiled in her blood as she stared down at Shusei's unconscious figure before she glanced around the room to see Ashley's boy toys staring off into space with serious expressions on their face. Walking over, she knelt down and tried to touch Shusei's face when a hand grabbed her wrist. Snapping her head up, her blue eyes narrowed when she saw one of Ashley's boy toys staring at her with blank eyes. From his appearance, Ciel noticed that unlike the others, the one holding her arm was a teacher.

"You are not allowed to touch Ashley-sama's property," he stated, his tone flat and serious. Ciel's eyes narrowed at him before the temperature of the room dropped dramatically.

"If you value your life, you will let go of me," she hissed but the boy's grip on her wrist tightened. Ciel's eyes narrowed at his actions before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she reopened her eyes, she saw the flash of fear on the man's face as ice started to form on his arm. The ice slowly traveled up arm until he completely covered his arm and started to encase his entire body. The man's eyes widened in fear as he struggled against the ice and started to scream. Ciel glanced around to see the other boys just simply staring, their eyes glazed over, completely immune to the pain and suffering before him.

"That's enough, Ciel," snapped a voice and the Opast turned her head to lock with amethyst, before she closed her eyes again. The ice encasing the man shattered, showering the ground with ice particles. The second he was free, he scrambled away and ran towards the two rows and glared at her from a safe distance.

Luze only watched as Ciel slowly stood up and made her way out of the room. His eyes caught her glancing back at the Zweilt before she walked out. Once she was gone, Luze turned his head to the unconscious Zweilt on the ground before his eyes narrowed.

It was him. The one who the Bearer of God's Heart had loved. The Bearer of God's Eyes. Disgust filled his eyes before he noticed that the teenager was stirring. Clicking his tongue, the black-haired Opast walked out of the room before he glared once more at the Zweilt.

How he hated him.

...

When he opened his eyes, Shusei groaned as he blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the lighting.

_'Where am I?' _ he questioned himself as he started to move when he notice that chain s bounds his hands behind his back. His eyes widened before he looked around and. Standing before him with blank expressions on their faces stood staring into space, stood the high-school boys and teachers the reports reported missing.

"What are you guys-," he started when one of the teens cut him off.

"Shut it, Ashley-sama will be here soon," he stated, his voice cold and empty to which Shusei's eyes narrowed.

_'Ashley?' _ he questioned when the door on top of the flight of stairs suddenly burst open and a female figure walked through.

"What's going on here! Why can't the newbie be hypnotized!" a high-pitched whine filled the room and Shusei looked up to see a long-haired girl dressed in Victorian style clothes descending the stairs. Floating beside her was a small doll dressed in a suit and cape with a top hat.

"I don't know," stated the doll and Shusei's eyes narrowed.

An Opast.

As she descended the stairs, two of the high school boys made Shusei kneel before Ashley as she walked up to him. As she approached, the Opast studied the teenager before her.

"Oh my," she stated as she stared at Shusei. "This human, is so MY TYPE!" she squealed as she saw heart in her eyes as she looked down at Shusei. "He's the one I've been waiting for! He's not just handsome, he looks smart as well!" she squealed causing her familiar to sweat-drop.

"There she goes, all Ashley-sama cares about is her pretty boys," the familiar stated when Ashely glared at him.

"Shut up," she stated before the familiar's body shattered and its screams echoed in the big chamber. Shusei's eyes widened at her actions before Ashley pulled her hands to her face in a thinking motion.

"Now, its time to add you to my collection," she stated before she paused. " or that's what I wanted to say, but," and her eyes narrowed at Shusei. "unfortunately, its seems that this is too good to be true," and as she spoke a sudden forced filled the air slamming Shusei's onto the ground causing the Zweilt to grit his teeth as he was pressed into the cold-tiled floor. Kneeling down next to him, Ashley tiled Shusei's chin up towards her with a small smile on her face.

"You're a Zweilt warrior aren't you? But, if you're here, that means that you're someone's beloved," before an image of a sleeping brunette appeared before her.

_'That girl, she's from Hotsuma's class,' _ and his eyes narrowed even more when he saw the burnt remains of a handkerchief on the girl's desk before he turned to Ashley.

"What are you planning," and Ashley giggled.

"Oh okay! I guess handsome people get extra service! I'll tell you before I kill you. I saved those girls from the pain of unrequited love. I use the negative powers that stem from such a love and use it to my advantage. In exchange, I let those girls die dreaming about the ones they love and want,"

"So, that's the idea of the Sleeping Beauty Syndrome," and Ashley smiled.

"Isn't it romantic? By the way," and she gestured to all the boys surrounding her. "My puppets are those the girls desired whom I've cast my spell on! This situation just works out for everyone! But I never expected to get a Zweilt in the middle of all this! I must be a genius!" she laughed and Shusei's eyes narrowed before he searched for an escape route. Ashley suddenly went silent when she saw Shusei's narrowed eyes on her before her eyes hardened.

"What an impudent face," she whispered before her eyes brightened.

"I know! I have the perfect idea!" she yelled and Shusei looked up to see Ashley's smiling face full of malice.

_'I have to escape!'_

...

From his cell, Shusei silently took in the area before he walked over to the window. Looking outside, his eyes widened at the sight of the abandoned amusement park. He silently took in the area before he closed his eyes.

He needed to escape. He needed to get out of this place and go warn the others. Ashley was up to something.

When he reopened his eyes, a pair of swords materialized in his hands breaking the chains binding him. Pushing past the two high school teens standing guard, Shusei searched for an exit as he ran.

...

Ciel's eyes widened when she saw Shusei running away from the mansion and she looked behind to see a horde of Ashley's familiars chasing after him. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them, a wall of ice blocked the familiar's path.

"Ciel, what are you doing?!" hissed Shiro as he glared down at Ciel from where he was perched on her shoulder but Ciel ignored him as she heard the frustrated yells and growls of Ashley's familiars. A firm hand on her shoulder snapped the Opast out of her stupor before she turned to see Luze's gaze on her. His grip on her shoulder tightened.

"What do you think you're doing?" he questioned and Ciel remained silent before she looked over at the ice wall. Glancing back, she inwardly smiled in relief when she noticed that Shusei was long gone.

"Nothing," she answered before the wall shattered and Ashley's familiars all flew past her. Luze's eyes narrowed at her walking away before he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"You shielded him," he stated and his eyes narrowed even more when he saw Ciel flinch slightly before she turned back and glared up at him.

"Why would I defend and aid a Zweilt? They are our enemies," she stated, her voice becoming cold before she turned back around leaving Luze behind.

As she walked away, Ciel glanced behind her towards the direction the Zweilt had run in before she gripped the key pendant around her neck.

_'Please make it out of here,'_

...

As he ran, Shusei frequently turned back and cursed when he saw a horde of creepy looking dolls chasing after him. He could hear the sounds of the dolls catching up to him before his eyes narrowed. As he ran, he searched for an exit when he heard the wails and screams of the dolls fills his ears before he was surrounded by them.

"You're not getting away!" they screeched and Shusei's eyes narrowed before his Zweilt ring began to glow and a pair of swords materialized into his hands. Turning around he glanced at the dolls, waiting form them to strike when a shadow covered his sight. Turning around, his eyes widened before darkness enveloped him.

Both Luze and Ciel paused when they heard laughter fill the castle. Luze's eyes went to Ciel who remained silent before she gripped the key pendant around her neck before a small curse escaped her lips.. His eyes narrowed at her reaction before he inwardly smiled.

He wasn't able to escape. Ashley had caught him.

...

"Fowler, we caught a Zweilt," reported Luze, walking into the throne room. Reiga slowly looked up from the blue rose in his hand before his eyes locked with Luze's.

"A Zweilt?" he questioned and Luze's eyes narrowed.

"Not just any Zweilt, the Bearer of God's Eyes," and at his words, Reiga snapped up.

"Ciel," whispered the necromancer to which Luze nodded.

"I'll keep her away from him. The more time she spends with a Zweilt or of member of the Giou clan, the seal will weaken," to which Reiga nodded when Ashley's voice filled the room. Turning around, both males saw Ciel and Ashley walk into the room while Ciel bowed her head to Reiga, Ashley spun around, her dress billowing out with her movement as a smile formed on her face.

"Let's use him to lure the Bearer of God's Light here!" she piped up causing both males to snap up at her comment. Reiga slowly closed his eyes at Ashley's idea.

"Takashiro will never allow Yuki to come here, he will do whatever he can to protect him. That Zweilt is as good as dead," to which Ashley frowned.

"Well we'll never know until we try!" she cheered when she suddenly froze. Both Luze and Reiga saw her facial expression change before the female Opast smiled.

"Looks like someone got away," she smiled, her eyes full of anger, her voice dripping with venom before a horde of her familiars appeared before her. Luze inwardly cringed at the sight of the ugly deformed dolls while he inwardly thanked Ciel for not having creepy familiars. At least Shiro and Shirayuki looked normal. He also saw Ciel holding her two familiars against her as she stared at the horde of Ashley's familiars with disgust.

"Get him," ordered Ashley, her eyes full of malice before some of her familiars snickered and headed towards the escapee.

Turning back to Regia, Ashley offered a slight curtsy before she headed towards the door.  
>"Until the Bearer of God's Light arrives, I'll have some fun with the Zweilt," she giggled and Luze saw Ciel flinch at the female Opast's voice before Ashley walked out.<p>

Once she was gone, Reiga slowly stood up and headed towards the door.

"Reiga-sama, where are you-?" started Ciel when she saw the twin Opasts. Jekyl and Hyde following him. The raven-haired necromancer only turned to Ciel and Luze.

"Make sure Ashley doesn't get carried away," and with that, he left while the twin Opasts cheered about going out. Luze turned to see the uneasy look on Ciel's face before he walked over and grabbed her chin. Blue clashed with amethyst before Luze's eyes narrowed.

"Stay away from the Zweilt," he ordered before he walked out of the throne room.

...

Walking into the dimly lit dungeon, Ciel cringed when she heard screams of pain fill her ears as the emotions also poured into her. Shaking away the thoughts, Ciel's eyes wandered around before she saw Shusei bound by vines spiked with thorns to the wall while Ashley saw in her chair with a small doll in her hand.

"You know, I invited your friends here!" smiled Ashley and she smiled even more when she saw Shusei glaring at her "So why don't you tell me something already? I don't really want to hurt you. Just tell me one little thing. Like for example, the weakness of the Zweilts or their powers," to which Shusei shook his head.

"I refuse," and Ashley smiled.

"I see," she stated before she stuck a pin into the doll version of the Bearer of God's Eyes. "How stubborn,"

Standing by the wall of the dimly lit room, Ciel remained silent as she saw Ashley pricking the voodoo doll version of the Bearer of God's Eyes and she cringed as she heard him scream in pain before his emotions got to her. Gritting her teeth, she stepped away from the wall and made her presence known to the other Opast.

Ashley paused from torturing the Zweilt when she felt Ciel's presence in the room. Turning around, her feline amber eyes narrowed when she saw that Ciel still had her mask on covering her eyes.

"What?" snapped the impatient Opast as she glanced back at the injured Zweilt who was slowly opening his eyes again. When he saw Ciel, his eyes slightly widened as he saw her talking to Ashley before his eyes narrowed.

"I'll take care of him," whispered Ciel and Ashley inwardly scoffed when she noticed how the Zweilt was staring at the silver-haired Opast. Her eyes widened instantly before a smile formed on her face.

"So that's how it is! The Zweilt managed to crack the Ice Queen's heart! How adorable!" she laughed, her voice dripping with sarcasm before she looked back at Ciel with narrowed eyes.

"He's mine," she hissed, the tension of the room increasing to which Ciel ignored before she stepped in front of Ashley with a look of indifference.

"The Bearer of God's Light will be here soon, why don't you prepare for that instead?" she questioned and Ashley paused at the Opast's words before she looked back at the Zweilt who was glaring at her and Ciel. Tossing her hair back, Ashley sighed before she made her way past Ciel to the door.

"Suit yourself, but when you're done, he's mine," she stated, her eyes narrowing at Ciel who remained silent. At the doorway, Ashley turned back with a sly smile on her face. "Luze's going to furious," she whispered and Ciel flinched at her words before Ashley shut the door behind her.

Once Ashley was gone, Ciel turned back to see Shusei struggling against the rose vines holding him in place as he glared up at her.

"So you're after Yuki too," he voiced. Ciel remained silent at his bitter tone.

"Why didn't you run? Why did you allow yourself to be caught?" she questioned and Shusei glared at her.

"What does it matter to you?" and Ciel slowly reached up and removed the mask from her face. Shusei's eyes widened when he saw the sad look on the Opast's face, instantly reminding him of the one expression he hated seeing on Mizuki's face. His eyes widened when he realized that it wasn't Mizuki standing before him but Ciel before he shook his head.

"What do you want," he demanded as he looked up at Ciel who had chosen to remain silent before she walked over and knelt down so that she was only inches away from him.

"Mizuki," she whispered and Shusei's eyes widened as he looked at Ciel. Her feline blue eyes narrowed at his actions. "Tell me, was she the Bearer of God's Heart?" she questioned to which Shusei's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare say her name," he voiced as he struggled even more with his bindings. Ciel watched him struggle before she reached up and touched the vines binding him. Ice began to encase the vines before they turned blue from the ice. Ciel paused for a second before she lightly poked the vines and watched them shatter, releasing Shusei. She stepped back as Shusei tumbled forward before she knelt down next to him again.

"Answer me, was she the Bearer of God's Heart?" she questioned again. Shusei remained silent before he glared at her. "I'm going to take your silence as a yes," and she pulled out the key pendant from under her kimono. She glanced at the blue jewel in the center before she reached up and unclasped it from her neck. Bringing it forward, Ciel remained silent before she slowly leaned in and clasped the necklace around Shusei's neck. Pulling back, she saw how the pendant rested on his sternum before she saw the burn marks on his chest. As her finger traced the burn, Shusei shivered as a pained expression filled Ciel's face before she pulled away and lightly touched the key pendant.

"I guess this belongs to you then," she whispered causing Shusei's eyes to widen before he grabbed her arms and shook her violently.

"What the hell do you mean!" he yelled and Ciel looked at him as his emotions poured into her. Shaking her head, she removed herself from his grasp before she stood up.

"Four years ago, the Bearer of God's Heart was killed, her body is my host," she whispered causing Shusei's eyes to widen before Ciel pulled down the collar of the kimono dress revealing an intricate black rose tattoo on her chest with its vines spreading out from the center.

"The main reason you keep mistaking me for you deceased lover is because I am inhibiting her body. Her memories are the main reason I am able to tell you this right now,"

"You're lying. I saw Mizuki's soul disappear before my own eyes!" yelled Shusei and Ciel remained silent before she knelt down next to him again and their eyes locked.

"Believe what you want, I just told you the truth," and without a word, she stood up to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning her head, Ciel remained silent as she saw Shusei staring at the ground as his grip on her wrist tightened.

"Why?" he questioned and Ciel's eyes narrowed at his question before she looked ahead.

"My appearance confuses you, I just wanted to clear things up. It doesn't matter though, because," and she glared at him, her blue eyes cold and hard. "Either way, you will die, either by my hand or the others," and Shusei saw her eyes turn dark before she tried to break Shusei's grip on her wrist but Shusei's eyes narrowed before he pulled on her arm causing Ciel to tumble onto him. Her eyes widened and before she could pull away, Shusei grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. Her eyes widened even more when she saw the look on his face.

"What-!" she started when she was stopped by Shusei slammed his lips over hers. Blue eyes snapped open and she looked to see a pair of green-brown eyes staring at her as Shusei wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Deepening the kiss, Shusei slowly closed his eyes, tightening his grip around her.

Ciel's eyes widened before she slowly closed her eyes and started to respond to his movements. As the kiss lasted, a sharp pain hit Ciel's chest causing the Opast to gasp. Shusei's grip on her tightened even more before he deepened the kiss and pushed the Opast onto the ground. Ciel closed her eyes as the pounding of her heart and the emotions of the Zweilt's emotions poured into her before the pain in her chest surfaced again.

_'It hurts!' _she mentally screamed as more memories flashed in her head. Images of a dark room lit by candlelight, a grassy meadow, a blood covered battlefield filled her head and Ciel screamed as she emotions from each image filled her mind.

_'Stop it!' _she screamed over and over in her head before she mustered her strength and pushed him off of her. Opening her eyes, blue locked with green-brown before she saw Shusei's eyes turn dark before he climbed off of her.

"You're not Mizuki," he whispered and Ciel's eyes widened as pain filled her chest. Pushing away the pain, she slowly stood and turned around so that her back was facing him.

"The Bearer of God's Heart is dead, Zweilt, and I am not her," she hissed, the pain in her chest increasing with each word before she silently walked out of the dark room. Shusei remained silent as he heard the door slamming shut behind her. When she was gone, he gripped the key pendant clasped around his neck.

_'Mizuki,'_

The second she was outside, tears fell down Ciel's face as she clawed at her heart. It was so painful. It felt as if her heart was breaking. Slumping onto the ground, she inwardly screamed as she silently sobbed.

_'For a moment, I wanted to be her. I wanted to be the Bearer of God's Heart. I wanted to be Mizuki,'_

...

Amethyst eyes narrowed as Luze walked through the mansion. Where was she? His mind scrambled with the possible locations when he saw the person he was looking for. Slumped against the wall, sat Ciel, her head hung low as he heard small sobs racking the Opast's body. Walking over, Luze knelt down and lifted Ciel's chin up before his eyes widened. Tears were streaming down her face before she closed her eyes and grabbed onto her chest.

"Luze, it hurts! The pain in my chest, make it stop!" cried Ciel, tears forming on her face before she gripped Luze's sleeves as she clawed at her chest. Luze's eyes narrowed at her actions before he reached out and gripped her wrists. Ciel slowly opened her eyes before she looked up at Luze with wide eyes.

"Luze?" she questioned and the Opast's eyes narrowed before he leaned forward until his lips were over hers.

The blue-eyed Opast's eyes widened as she tried to pull away from Luze's grip but the black-haired Opast only tightened his grip before he deepened the kiss.

_'No!' _ she inwardly screamed as she struggled against Luze only to have his grip on her tighten around her.

The throbbing in her chest increased causing Ciel to wince.

_'It hurts,' _ before her vision blacked out.

Luze pulled away and his eyes narrowed when he saw that Ciel was unconscious before he slowly picked her up and carried her to her room. He glanced down at her face and his eyes hardened when he saw the black miasma spreading from the rose shaped mark on her chest towards the rest of her body.

Laying her on the bed, Luze stared down at her once again. After so many years, she was now his, she was here. His fingers grazed over her cheeks, and a miniscule smile formed on his face before it disappeared at the sight of the rose hair pin. Unpinning it from Ciel's hair, Luze stared at the multiple cracks on the rose before his eyes narrowed.

The seal was weakening. Every time she interacted with the Zweilts and the Bearer of God's Light, the seal would weaken.

He wouldn't let her regain her memories. She would remain here, with him. After so long, he finally had her in his grasp and he was hell bent on making sure she never left.

_..._

_Cursing, a black-haired Opast grimaced before he looked down at his stomach. Two deep gashes decorated his abdomen as the blood dripped onto the ground. The pain from the wound only intensified as he ran from the Zweilts who were chasing him._

_"Dam them," he cursed, every fiber of his being filled with hatred towards the stupid humans who killed his kind._

_Silver hair glistened in the moonlight and Luze's eyes widened when he saw a girl, around seventeen years staring at him with wide eyes. His eyes narrowed as he gripped his sword with his good arm when he noticed her eyes. Blue, not the green-brown of the Zweilts, but blue. _

_"Luka?" the girl whispered and Luze's eyes narrowed instantly. How the hell did she know his brother's name? A human at that too? As he pulled his sword out of his sheath, the pain in his abdomen intensified and he winced. The girl's eyes widened at the sight of the blood on his clothes and the deep gashes on his body._

_"You're hurt," she whispered before she walked over and Luze pointed his sword at her throat._

_"Don't come any closer, human," he growled. The girl paused before she fell silent and stared at him. As she stared at him, Luze couldn't help but feel drawn to her eyes. They were so blue, and different from the human eyes of the Zweilts. All of the Giou clan had varying shades of green-brown eyes but her eyes were a pure blue with no hints of the other colors of the Zweilts had. The sound of footsteps filled his ears and both he and the girl snapped up before Luze grimaced. Struggling to stand up, he leaned heavily onto his sword and glared at the girl. To his surprise, he saw a look of concern on the girl's face before she quickly walked over and wrapped her arm around his waist. He jerked up at her touch and glared down at her. Noticing his glare, the girl looked around at the approaching footsteps._

_"Stay here," she whispered as she helped him hide behind some trees before she stared down at her clothes. The blood from his wound splattered onto her otherwise white clothes. Closing her eyes, the girl took a deep breath before she reopened them and a pure white sword materialize in her hand. Luze's eyes narrowed when the girl held her hand up to for him to wait before she reached over and touched his wounds. He hissed at her touch and the girl retracted her hand and he watched in amazement as she smeared the blood onto her sword, the red clashing with the white before she looked up at him and smeared some of his blood on her face._

_"Stay here," she ordered before she walked out into the open. Luze's eyes narrowed as he strained his ears to hear the conversation._

_"Where is he?!" yelled a voice and Luze growled as he recognized the voice of the Zweilt who had injured him._

_"I finished him off," stated the girl, her voice calm and collected, completely opposite of the emotion she showed earlier._

_"Yeah right, you killed a General Class Opast?!" yelled the Zweilt's partner, his voice full of condescension. Suddenly, a chill filled the air and Luze heard the two Zweilts scream before he turned his head out from behind the tree and froze._

_Ice had encased the two Zweilts and standing in front of them holding onto her bloodied sword was the girl. Her silver hair blew around in the wind and glistened in the moonlight, her blue eyes were slightly glowing and he could sense her anger at the two Zweilts before her._

_"Have you forgotten who I am? I am the Bearer of God's Heart!" she yelled and the Zweilts along with Luze froze._

_She was a Zweilt? But how? For as long he'd known, all Zweilts had green-brown eyes. Snapping out of his stupor, he turned his head as he saw the two Zweilts screaming curse words at her._

_"You witch! Let us go now! You're nothing but a monster!" they yelled and he saw the girl flinch before the ice shattered and the two Zweilts were free. The two scrambled up and started to run away when one of them turned around and glared at her._

_"You don't belong here monster! Go back to where you came from! Hell!" he yelled and pain filled the girl's eyes before the two Zweilts snickered and ran away._

_Luze's eyes narrowed in fury. They were the monsters! It took all the energy for him to not to march over and kill the two Zweilts. _

_Once they were gone, the girl slowly made her way to him. His eyes narrowed when he saw the sadness in her eyes before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The sword in her hand shattered, and when she opened her eyes, he could no longer see the sadness in them._

_"They'll stop hunting for you around here, I suggest you go and get someone to look at that," she stated before she started to walk away. Luze stared at her before he reached forward and grabbed her arm. He felt her flinch before he slowly released his grip on her._

_"Why did you help me?" and the girl paused before she turned around._

_"You're Luka's brother, aren't you?" and Luze's eyes widened. She smiled at his reaction before she pointed to her heart. "I could feel your emotions. You care about your brother, and he cares about someone important to me. I would feel guilty if I those guys kill you," and with that, she slowly walked away, leaving him dumbfounded._

_What the hell?! She could feel his emotions?_

_As his brain racked for answers, Luze looked up and realized that the girl was gone. Leaning back against the tree, a small smile made its way on his face._

_This was interesting. A blue-eyed Zweilt had saved him._

_..._

_"The Bearer of God's Heart has revealed herself," hissed a voice in the darkness. Luze froze as he recognized the words the duras had spoken._

_"The Bearer of God's Heart?"_

_"One of the most powerful Zweilts. She must be eliminated!"_

_..._

_Silver hair caught his eyes and Luze froze when he saw her. The Bearer of God's Heart resting in the clearing. Her eyes were closed as the breeze blew her hair around. His eyes narrowed as he remembered his orders. He was ordered to kill her. The Bearer of God's Heart or the Ice Queen. He took a step forward before something caught his eyes. She was crying. Tears fell down the sides of her face as she kept her eyes closed but he could see her body trembling. The sight of her tears made him feel uncomfortable before the Opast closed his eyes._

_He couldn't do it this time. She had saved his life before. A life for a life. Turning back around, he slowly walked away from the clearing, his eyes glancing back once in a while before he completely disappeared into the forest._

_..._

_For months, he went back to the clearing. He saw her there either reading, sleeping, or simply staring up at the sky. Sometimes, she had a companion, a brunette Zweilt who he recognized as the Bearer of God's Eyes. He saw her laughing face, her smile, and every time, her eyes drew him in. _

_She was beautiful._

_..._

_Stepping into the forest, Luze froze. He saw her again, but this time, she wasn't alone. The Bearer of God's Eyes was with her. The two were holding hands and speaking to each other which he couldn't hear. Then, Luze froze._

_The Bearer of God's Eyes was on one knee, he held up a ring and looked up at her. Amethyst eyes snapped back and he froze when he saw her blushing before she covered her face. The Bearer of God's Eyes stood up and peeled her hands away from her face. He could see the smiles on both of their faces before they kissed._

_Anger boiled in him and he glared at the Bearer of God's Eyes. He hated him._

_..._

_"The Bearer of God's Heart is dead. Cadenza killed her," reported a mid-villain, and Luze froze. She was dead. Killed by a duras. Her soul would fade into nothing. She could no longer be reincarnated. A pain filled his chest and Luze silently walked out of the throne room. _

_Even after so many years, so many times he had seen her reincarnation, he was drawn to her. And every time, he watched as she fell into love with the Bearer of God's Eyes. And now, she was gone. Something warm trickled down his cheek and Luze's eyes widened as he reached up and wiped the tear on his face._

_She was gone._

_..._

_"Luze," called a voice and the Opast looked up and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the female Opast before him._

_"What do you want, Sonnet?" he questioned and the female Opast smiled._

_"Oh come one, don't tell me that you're still moping about the death of the Bearer of God's Heart? That was ages ago!" she stated and Luze glared up at her._

_"Shut it," he ordered and Sonnet gave him a pained smile before she sighed._

_"Well I guess I found her for nothing," and Luze looked up with a questioning gaze when he saw the person in Sonnet's arms. He jerked up with wide eyes at the sight of silver hair._

_Sonnet's eyes were filled with amusement before she walked over to the center of the room and laid the body of the Bearer of God's Heart on the ground._

_"But, how?" questioned Luze. She had been killed by Cadenza in the previous war, her soul should have disappeared. Luze stared down at the young girl. Her silver hair, her face. It was her. The Bearer of God's Heart, Mizuki. She was younger that when he saw in her previous life times but he could tell that in time, she would look exactly the same to the time he met her. Reaching over, he touched her face to feel her solid body and not just an illusion Sonnet had created. She was real. She was here._

_Sonnet smiled at his actions before she knelt down and stroked the young girl's face._

_"It's such a shame for one so powerful to die so early," and as she stated her words, a grin filled her face before she stood up and walked over to one of the many shelves in the room. Luze tore his eyes away from the girl's body as he saw Sonnet walking over holding a black sphere in her hand. The sphere was pulsing and he could see the duras inside the egg starting to awaken. He saw the coy smile on Sonnet's face before his eyes widened._

_She was going to make her one them._

_"What do you think you're doing?" hissed Luze, his eyes locking with Sonnet who looked up with an innocent look on her face._

_"What do you mean? I'm just trying to save her, this poor little thing," and without another world, she placed the duras egg on the girl's chest. Luze's eyes widened as he slowly watched the egg disappearing into the girl's body before her blue eyes snapped open and she let out a blood curling scream. A black miasma surrounded her body and Luze grimaced as he heard the girl's pained screams as the duras inside her changed her body. He could see her eyes changing from human to feline-like eyes. Her facial structure becoming more angular, her skin becoming paler, and most of all, the aura of the duras emitting from her body._

_When the miasma faded, Sonnet walked over and placed a hand on the girl's forehead and closed her eyes. Her hands glowed before she opened her eyes and a blue rose made out of crystal materialized in her hand._

_"I sealed her memories in this hairpin, this girl is no longer human, she's one of us now," and Luze saw the smile on Sonnet's face before he knelt down and touched the girl's face. Cold. She was freezing but he could see her chest heaving up and down as she breathed in and out. _

_Sonnet watched his reactions before she smiled._

_"Don't you get it now, Luze? She's no longer a Zweilt. She has no memory of her previous lives. This girl," and she pointed to the unconscious, newly born Opast. " is no longer our, your, enemy," and Luze's eyes widened._

_She had no memory. Finally, after so many years, she could be his. No, not could be, she was._

_She was now his._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why, but I personally love Luze. If Shusei wasn't here, I would totally pair Mizuki up with the Opast but my love for Shusei dominates over Luze but I tried to insert as much of Luze I can into this chapter. <strong>

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time!**

**~Alceme~**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ack! I apologize for not posting another chapter for ... over a year now...oops...**_

_**Sorry, its just that life got to me. School, work, and just everything got way to hectic...Also the major writer's block didn't help.**_

_**This isn't the longest chapter and hopefully I will update more chapters in the upcoming months...**_

_**So... without further ado, please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Uraboku.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XII<strong>_

Luze remained silent as he stared down at Ciel's sleeping figure. He could see tears falling down her face as more of the Bearer of God's Heart's memories affected her emotions. Leaning forward, he stopped when his face was less than an inch away from hers before he touched her cheek.

"I won't let you go, not this time. This time, you're mine," he whispered, his eyes turning dark at his own words. He stared down at Ciel's sleeping figure, a longing look passing over his face. Leaning down, he gently placed his lips over hers. After a few moments, he pulled away as he placed his hand on her cheek and remained there for a few seconds. Hearing rustling from the other side of the room, the Opast slowly turned his head to see Shiro staring at him from the dresser. The white tiger's silver eyes narrowed at the Opast before it jumped down and a bright light filled the room. When the light faded, Shiro stood before Luze in human form with narrowed eyes.

"What are you planning Luze," he hissed, his eyes flaring up in anger at the sight of his mistress lying on the bed. The dark haired Opast remained silent for a bit before he turned back to see Ciel' sleeping figure before he turned back to Shiro with a blank expression on his face.

"Nothing," he answered but Shiro's eyes only narrowed at him.

"You're lying," Luze only ignored the white tiger's words before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Once he was outside, Luze leaned against the door before he looked to the door next to Ciel's. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the door.

"Sonnet," he whispered, as memories of the black-haired Opast flashed in his head. Luze's eyes narrowed as he walked away, his fists clenching into fists as he did.

_:/_

_Hearing footsteps approaching, Luze slowly turned his head to see a female standing before him. He froze at the sight of her._

_She looked exactly like her. She looked exactly like the Bearer of God's Heart but her features were the exact opposite of the Zweilt's. Her eyes were, a ruby red, contrasting greatly to the female Zweilt's. She wore a long Victorian style dress with dark blue and black frills on the edges. A smile formed on her face as she stared at Luze before she walked closer to him until they were arms length away from each other. _

_"You're Luze Crosszeria, right?" the amethyst eyed Opast immediately stood up with his hand going to the hilt of his sword. The female laughed at his actions as she raised her hands in a surrendering gesture._

_"Oh relax, I'm not here to hurt you or anything like that, you're actually the one I wanted to find." Luze's stance loosened but his hand remained on the hilt of his sword as he stared at the female Opast before him._

_"Who are you?" the female lightened up at his words before she stood up straight and stared at him in the eye._

_"My name is Sonnet, I was created from the darkness from the Bearer of God's Heart."_

_:/_

Stepping into the dungeon, the Opast's eyes narrowed when he saw the Bearer of God's Eyes crumpled on the ground, barely able to move. He could hear the Zweilt's breathing come out in uneven gasps before he made his way over to him.

Hearing footsteps, Shusei slowly opened his eyes before he saw a pair of black boots stop before him. Looking up, his gold eyes at the sight of the black-haired Opast before him.

"Luka?" he questioned. Luze's eyes narrowed at the Zweilt's words before he reached down and grabbed the boy's hair. Shusei grimaced as he was pulled up by his hair before his eyes were locked with a pair of amethyst eyes, not the silver ones he was used to. "You're not Luka," he whispered, his tone dropping. Luze remained silent before he released his grip and a small smile formed on his face when he saw the Zweilt crumple. Shusei let out a small groan his head looking up at the Opast glaring down at him. Luze's eyes narrowed even more when he saw the key pendant clasped around the Zweilt's neck.

"So Ciel's been here," he whispered. Shusei snapped up at his words, his gold eyes wide. Luze only glared down at him, before he knelt down and grasped the key pendant clasped around Shusei's neck.

"The fact that she gave you this, means that you probably know about her condition. Then let me make this clear to you," and his grip tightened on the key pendant. Shusei froze when he saw the hatred filled glare the Opast was giving him.

"She is mine,"

Shusei froze at the Opast's words. His? Ciel was his? What did he mean by that?

Luze could see the confusion on the Zweilt's face before he loosened his grip on the pendant and slowly stood up.

"Just know this Zweilt, the Bearer of God's Heart is dead, Ciel is not your dead lover, and that she is mine. The memories are only confusing her causing her pain, causing her judgment to falter. The last thing we need is her to be confused right now. Even though you're not going to live much longer, stay away from her," and before Shusei could say anything, Luze walked out of the dungeon, filling the space with silence once more. Shusei remained silent at the Opast's words before he gripped the pendant around his neck. The cold silver against his warm hand only made him cringe. Mizuki, the memories of her smile, laugh, and everything about her flashed in his head causing him to close his eyes and let out a small sob.

Luze remained silent as he leaned against the wall. His eyes narrowed before he glanced back at the door.

"I won't let you have her. Never again."

_../_

_Mizuki remained silent as she stared down at the dead Zweilt before her. She could feel the hatred and anger coming from the elders who stood behind her until one walked forward and pushed her forwards._

_"You know what to do, that is your purpose, the only reason you were kept alive," he stated, his voice dripping in disdain at her. She grimaced at the other elder's emotions pouring into her before she knelt down and placed her hand on the body's chest, right above the heart. Closing her eyes, she felt tears well up on her face when a silver light started to emit from her hand onto the Zweilt's chest. The elders watched with smiles on their faces as they saw the light grow brighter and brighter till the point it blinded them. _

_She could feel her life slipping away slowly. It was getting harder to stay conscious, but she knew that if she didn't complete the transfer, everything would be in vain. She smiled when she started to feel the Zweilt's emotions starting to pour into her, a sure sign that the transfer was almost complete and she could feel his heartbeat slowly coming back. This was her purpose, one of her other abilities as the Bearer of God's Heart. The power to bring back a living being within its first few minute of death in exchange for a part of hers. The elders would test this power out a few times with small animals. They knew. They knew that if she tried to save a person, much less a Zweilt, it would kill her. But, that was the reason they kept her alive. To bring back at least one Zweilt in order to aid in the battle against the duras. A life for a life. Hers to be exact. As she finalized the spell, she could feel in the back of her head, Shusei and everyone else's despair and confusion. A smile graced her face before she closed her eyes and her body went limp._

_The Elders slowly opened their eyes when the silver light disappeared and they all watched with smiles on their faces when they saw the Zweilt who was dead a few minutes ago gasping for air, the injury on his body all gone. They could see the confusion on his face when he saw the body of the Bearer of God's Heart on the ground next to his. Sairi remained silent as he stared at the body of the Bearer of God's Heart when he heard footsteps approach him. Looking up, his eyes narrowed when he saw the elders of the Giou clan all smiling at the sight of him._

_"What happened," he demanded when one of the elders stepped forward._

_"You were brought back to life, by her," he pointed to the dead girl next to him. Sairi's eyes widened before he looked back to the Bearer of God's Heart's body. He could see tears still trickling down her face before he turned back to the elders once more. All he felt was disgust at their smiles at the dead girl next to him. _

_..._

_"Where is she?" demanded Kuroto, Shusei and the other standing behind him. Takashiro saw their faces when he caught Yuki's tear stricken face. He tried to form the words to say when Tsukumo suddenly froze._

_"Mizuki's presence, it's gone," he whispered. Everyone's eyes widened when Yuki broke into sobs. Takashiro watched with a grim look on his face as Toko and Ria went over to comfort the crying girl before he started to speak._

_"The Bearer of God's Heart, Mizuki, is dead. All of you know, that the Bearer of God's Heart posses multiple powers only to her. The power to feel other people's emotions. The power to control ice, water, and wind," Kuroto's eyes narrowed at Takashiro's words._

_"What does that have to do with this," Takashiro formed his next words carefully._

_"There is another power that only the Bearer of God's Heart posses. The power to bring back a Zweilt back to life in exchange for her own." _

:/

Ciel's eyes snapped open as the pain in her chest increased. She sat up, grasping her chest as she let out a pained gasp. The memories were getting deeper and more painful to bear. She glanced down at her hand. Mizuki, the Bearer of God's Heart. How could she have suffered so much, yet be able to smile? She blindly tried to grasp the key pendant when her eyes widened at the lack of the metal on her hands. She snapped up and glanced around the room when she realized what she had done with it. She had given it back to Shusei, after all, it wasn't hers to keep. Not anymore.

A hand patted her head and she looked up in surprise when she smiled at the person before her.

"Shiro," the white tiger only gave a small smile before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"A smile fits you better," he stated before he shifted to his animal form and crawled into Ciel's lap. Ciel also felt a slight weight on her shoulder and she glanced over to her shoulder to see Shirayuki perched on her shoulder, her blue eyes locking with hers.

"Cheer up Ciel!" cheered the white wolf and Ciel smiled at her before she looked down at Shiro and smiled at him.

"Thanks, you two."

As she made her way towards the door, Ciel stopped when she heard Shiro calling her name. She turned with a small smile on her face.

"I'm going clear my head for a while," and both Shiro and Shirayuki nodded before she make her way out the door.

...

As she wandered throughout the bustling city despite it being in the night time, Ciel kept her eyes down as she walked. She could tell people were staring at her. Her clothes and her hair, all made her stand out.

Ciel paused as she stared at a store window. Her reflection stared back at her and for a brief second, she saw Mizuki staring back at her.

"What?!" She whispered when she saw that despite looking exactly like the Bearer of God's Heart, the two were so different.

Mizuki didn't possess the feline shaped eyes like her. Her eyes were softer, warmer than hers. She smiled more than her. Her entire presence radiated with warmth and kindness.

She was... beautiful.

Ciel held back a scream as pain hit her head again. She held back her screams of pain before she glanced around. People were staring, pointing, and talking about her. She could feel their emotions coursing through her.

It was suffocating.

Running into a nearby convenience store, she grabbed the thing she needed before she quickly paid the clerk and ran out of the store.

When she reached the mansion, she ignored the curious gazes of her familiars as she locked herself in one of the rooms. Her breath came out in pants as she stared down at the object in her hand. Her blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the thing in her hand before she glanced up.

She wasn't Mizuki. And she never would be.

Tearing the object out of its package, she smiled as she used it.

She wasn't Mizuki, the Bearer of God's Heart. She was Ciel, an Opast whose existence was to fight the Zweilt warriors.

...

To say that she was irritated would be an understatement. She had left the Zweilt to Ciel but when she had come back, she found the Zweilt free of the vines that held him in place. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him, even though she had put the vines back to hold him in place and although he was injured, he held his stance against her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she yelled out in pure irritation as she stared at the Zweilt before her. He struggled against the vines to no avail before he glared at Ashley who didn't even flinch as she sat down on her chair and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Now, let's get back to where we were," she pulled out the small figurine of the Zweilt before her and looked up with a smile on her face.

Shusei's eyes narrowed at her actions before he glanced down at the key pendant hanging around his neck and closed his eyes.

_'Mizuki,'_

...

"Ciel! What did you do!" Shirayuki shrieked when she saw her master walk past her. The Opast ignored her familiar's words as she walked past her and Shiro. She could feel their stares on her but she chose to ignore them.

Opening one of the doors, a smile formed on her face when she was in the room she wanted to be in.

The indoor pool.

Closing the door behind her, Ciel approached the poolside and stared down at the water. Her reflection stared up at her and she smiled. Letting out a small sigh, Ciel slowly lowered herself into the water fully clothed. As the frigid temperature hit her, she smiled before she completed submerge into the water. Once underwater, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. Her long hair floated around her creating a curtain around her body. She glanced at the long silky strands before she closed her eyes.

Other than sky watching, water was one of the most comforting elements. There was something surreal about being in the water. Everything became distorted yet clear at the same time. It felt as if time was slowing down. The fact that she could control water helped as she could breathe underwater.

When her face broke through the surface, she opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling above her.

"The Bearer of God's Heart," she whispered once more, as more memories of the Zweilt's past life flashed by her again.

:/

_The sound of the door opening entered Mizuki's head. The eleven year old turned around and a small smile formed on her face at the sight of her adoptive mother, Orihaya Shouko enter with a tired but happy smile on her face._

_"Welcome home mom!" she smiled as she ran up to the older woman who smiled at her daughter in response. Mizuki stood in front of the woman with an expectant look on her face._

_"Any letter for me?"_

_Shouko's eyes fell at the sight of Mizuki staring up at her with earnest eyes before she slowly shook her head. The smile disappeared off of Mizuki's face before she looked down with a sad look on her face._

_"I see," Shouko didn't even need to ask. She knew that every day, Mizuki waited for her brother, Yuki's letters. Ever since the two were separated five years ago, she would mail him every other week and would wait for a reply, only to get none._

_"Mizuki-chan I'm sure a letter will come next time!" she tried to cheer the little girl who smiled at her efforts._

_"Thank you," she whispered when the two heard the sound of glass breaking in the dining room. Mizuki flinched at the sound while a frown marred Shouko's face._

_"He's drinking again, even though I asked him not to," her voice came in a condescending tone before she glanced over at Mizuki who remained silent and avoided eye contact._

_"Mizuki-chan, why don't you go up to your room and wait for dinner?" she suggested and Mizuki looked up and nodded before she ran up to her room. Once her daughter was gone, Shouko glared at the door to the dining room before entering to find her husband drinking his fifth beer silently. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, waiting for him to notice her._

_..._

_Once she was inside her room. Mizuki let out the breath she was holding as she slid down the door to the ground and silently pulled the sleeve of her left arm up to her elbow. She winced at the sight of the yellow and blue skin discolor on her arm before she rolled her sleeve back down, hiding it from sight again. _

_He had beat her again. Just before Shouko came home, he kicked and punched her to the point she almost passed out. _

_Six months, for the past six months, it became sort of a routine. If she caught his eye while he drank, he would hit her or say horrible things to her. Whenever there was company, he would treat her nicely._

_The only times he didn't say horrible things or hit her was when Shouko, Hotsuma, or Shusei were around, but due to Shouko working overtime some nights, he would starve her and degrade her by calling her a monster and a troublesome being._

_He would only hit her in areas that were covered by clothing. Since it was becoming colder and the uniforms had changed from short sleeves to long sleeves, he started to hit her arms, causing the bruises and marks on her arm and shoulders._

_Wrapping her arm around her knees, Mizuki placed her head on her knees as tears started to roll down her cheeks._

_"Save me," she whispered to no one as she silently gripped the key pendant clasped around her neck._

_..._

_"Mizuki-chan! I'm going to be working over time for a few days, so can you make dinner tonight?" Shouko asked as Mizuki walked downstairs for breakfast. The silver haired girl froze at the woman's words before she glanced over at Masato who was reading the newspaper. She met his gaze and shivered at the death glare he was sending her way before she looked up at Shouko and nodded her head. Shouko smiled at her when Masato suddenly stood up and headed towards the door. _

_"I'm also working overtime tonight and this weekend," he answered and Shouko's eyes narrowed at him._

_"What are you talking about! Who's going to be home with Mizuki-chan! She's too young to stay home alone," but Masato ignored his wife's words as he grabbed the things he needed for work and walked out the front door. Shouko glared at the door and Mizuki glanced down at her hands and started to fidget._

_"I guess I'll have to come home early today,"_

_Mizuki snapped up at her adoptive mother's words and looked over at Shouko who pulled out her phone._

_"Please don't worry about me, I can stay home by myself,"_

_"But Mizuki-chan, you're too young to be home alone, I can't just leave you alone like that," she started to protest when the two heard the doorbell ring. _

_Opening the door, a smile formed on Shouko's face when she saw Shusei and Hotsuma at the entrance, both dressed for school._

_"Good morning," Shusei greeted while Hotsuma smiled and yelled out his greeting. Shouko nodded her head towards the two before she turned her head towards the dining room._

_"Mizuki-chan! Hotsuma-kun and Shusei-kun are here!" to which Mizuki quickly ran towards the entrance. Mizuki smiled at the sight of Shusei and Hotsuma standing there. A smile formed on Shusei's face at the sight of her and Hotsuma grinned._

_"Yo Mizuki! We're going to be late!" Mizuki nodded her head before she ran upstairs to grab her school bag. Shouko glanced from Mizuki's disappearing figure before she looke down at the two boys before her._

_"I'm sorry you two, but could Mizuki-chan sleep over at one of your houses tonight and over the weekened? Both my husband and I are working overtime and I don't want her to be alone at night," and the two boys paused before they nodded._

_"She can probably stay with me, my parents won't mind," Shusei smiled and Hotsuma looked over with a wide smile._

_"Then I'm going to spend the night at Shusei's place too!" Shusei nodded his head when the two heard Mizuki running down the stairs, her eyes wide as she pulled her hair into pigtails and secure then with hair ties._

_"Sorry I'm late!" she gasped out and as she ran to get her shoes, Shouko stopped her._

_"Mizuki-chan, why don't you spend the night at Shusei-kun? I honestly don't like the idea of you staying here alone at night, why don't you grab your things after school and spend the night at Shusei-kun? Since tomorrow is the weekend, you can stay over there during this weekend."_

_Mizuki nodded her head before she glanced over at Shusei with a worried gaze on her face._

_"Will your parent's by okay with that?" she questioned and Shusei nodded. Her eyes narrowed at his response. She knew the strained relationship both Shusei and Hotsuma had with their parents. That was the main reason she didn't tell them about her own problems. They already had too much to deal with._

_"They won't mind, plus Hotsuma's going to spend the night too," and Mizuki glanced over at the blond haired boy who smiled in response._

_"You're probably going to spend the entire time playing your game," she teased and Hotsuma's eyes widened before he pointed his finger at her accusingly._

_"So what! That game is so much fun and I'm almost at the top level!" he yelled out to which Mizuki retorted._

_"That's what you said last week."_

_Shouko and Shusei smiled at the two's banter before the older woman glanced at the clock mounted on the wall and stared at the three before her._

_"If you guys don't hurry, you're going to be late!"_

_The three snapped up at her words before they bolted towards their school. As they walked, Shusei and Mizuki's hands entwined._

_..._

_"Shusei, are you sure your parent's won't mind? I know you said they won't mind but still," Mizuki questioned again as she packed a few days worth of clothes in an overnight bag. Shusei simply nodded his head when he noticed how Mizuki paused from packing and took a sharp inhale of air as she unconsciously held her left arm. His eyes narrowed at her as he walked over and grabbed her left wrist. Mizuki's eyes widened at his actions before she glanced down at her arm. He noticed her actions before he slowly rolled up her sleeve but before he could roll it up to her elbow, she stopped him._

_"We better get going, Hotsuma's going to get restless again." she whispered, pulling her arm out of Shusei's grasp and she zipped her bag up and turned to face Shusei with a smile on her face and held her hand out to him._

_"Let's go, Shusei."_

_..._

A smile formed on Ciel's face as she recalled a few of the good memories the Bearer of God's Heart had as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes fell at the sight of the ceiling above her.

That wasn't her. It was Mizuki. Not her. It wasn't her memories or feelings. It wasn't Ciel. It was someone else's.

She glanced down at her hair once more. Her eyes fell at the sight before she took a deep breath and submerged into the water once more.

She needed to clear her head. She needed to focus. The Bearer of God's Light would be coming soon, she needed to stop wavering.

She needed to stop thinking about _him._

Shusei.

Her hand unconsciously went to hold the key pendant but when she felt nothing clasped around her neck, her eyes fell.

_'Focus,'_ she repeated over and over in her head as she closed her eyes.

The second she closed her eyes, a sudden pain filled her head. She tried to scream but only choked due to the water around her. Her eyes snapped open as she tried to move her body to no avail.

Suddenly, flashes of the Bearer of God's Heart's memories hit her. The pain, fear, lonliness, insecurity, and overall, darkness.

_'No!'_ she tried to scream but she choked at the lack of air and as water entered her body. A burning feeling filled her chest and Ciel remained immobile as her body sank to the bottom of the pool. She could see black spots in her peripheral vision before she slowly closed her eyes.

Darkness surrounded her once more. The darkness that always surrounded her, filled her senses.

She was alone.

"Ciel!" a voice yelled out before she felt her body being pulled up from the water. When her head broke the surface,the sudden rush of air to her lungs hit her, causing the Opast's eyes to widen at the sudden influx of oxygen in her system. As a series of coughs racked her body, she clung tightly to the one who pulled her out of the water. She glanced down at the chest she was buried into before she let out a small sob.

"Luze," she sobbed as she tightened her grip on his clothes. The male Opast remained silent as his grip on tightened around her, holding her close to himself.

"Are you crazy! Were you trying to kill your-," his voice abruptly stopped when he noticed her hair. His eyes widened at the sight before he looked at Ciel in the eye.

"Your hair," he whispered as his fingers ran through long black locks.

Ciel slowly opened her eyes as she felt Luze's fingers treading through her hair. She slowly looked up until their eyes were locked. She could feel Luze's shock and curiosity hit her before she looked down and released her grip on him, but Luze only tightened his grip on her, pulling her close.

"Ciel, your hair."

"I dyed it. "

"I can see that, but why," he stated as he stared at her hair once more. Her beautiful silver hair was the same as his now, black as night. He glanced down at her eyes and he quickly looked away.

She was beautiful. He could see her discomfort at his question before she looked away.

"I didn't want to be like _her," _ she spat out, her eyes narrowing as she spoke. Luze remained silent as he looked at her before he understood.

She didn't want to be mistaken as _her_. The Bearer of God's Heart, Mizuki. Pulling her close to himself, Luze wrapped his arm around her once again. He could feel her body trembling as she held onto him.

"Luze, I'm scared," she managed to whisper before she buried her head into Luze's chest again. The older Opast only looked down at her before she spoke again.

"_Her _memories, thoughts, and emotions are clouding my thoughts. It feels as if _she _is trying to come back. It feels like I'm going to disappear and she takes over, but how?!" she looked up at him, tears threatening to stream down her face.

"She's dead! The Bearer of God's Heart is dead! She died four years ago! Why are her memories haunting me now?! Why now?!"

Luze's eyes narrowed in response to her before he looked over at the rose hairclip that was at the side of the pool. He looked at the hair pin before he looked back at Ciel.

The rose was cracking. The seal was weakening. Soon, _she _ would awaken.

Once the seal was broken, the Opast before him would disappear. The Bearer of God's Heart would awaken once more. Mizuki would come back. His grip tightened around her, his eyes glancing at the sobbing girl, no woman in his arms.

Hell would freeze over before he would let that happen. This time, he was going to make sure she stayed with him.

She was his.

* * *

><p><strong>So, not much happens in this chapter in the animemanga progress wise, but I do like that Luze is taking a bit of action, seriously, if Shusei didn't exist, Luze would be my favorite.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
